Draco's Insignia
by Lunadeath
Summary: It's Harry's last summer at the Dursleys and he gets an unexpected visitor, who gives him an unexpected Mark. *slash*
1. part 1

Draco's Insignia~ Part one

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic. Do not harass the author, please. And there is some strong language in here!

**New notes: **This is an editted version of the old fic. I have added bits, details, speech, and other things.  I've also fixed some typos and comma errors. This is one of the very first HP fics I have written, and I'm hoping to finish it very soon. Thank you all for your patience.

Word count: 3,819

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** R

Date edited: October 19, 2012

**Year: End of 6th (I first wrote this before book 5 came out, which was around the time I first got into Harry Potter. Obviously everything that happened in books 5-7 is disregarded; I insert my own canon. However, certain things in book five did happen and some things will be mentioned in this editted version.)**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

Sixth year was finally over with and Harry Potter had another summer to spend with the Dursleys, and hopefully if things go well, he'll get to spend most of his summer with his best friends Ron and Hermione at the Weasley's.

But this summer was anything but predictable. As they were all sitting down at the table to wait for breakfast (Dudley's diet was still in effect, but not as bad), there was a soft knock at the front door. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Who would be at their doorstep this early in the morning? Mail didn't come for a half hour and there were no emergencies that anyone knew about. A bit reluctantly, Uncle Vernon got up and walked over to the front door and opened it without thought.

"Yes? May I help you?"

The visitor sneered, "Is this Little Whining, Number 4 Privet Drive?"

Vernon didn't notice the black robe right away. "Yes it is. Why?"

"Good. Then this is where Harry Potter lives?"

Vernon went purple. "Who wants to know?"

"I do. Because then this is where I'm staying until school starts up again."

"Oh, no you're not."

"Oh, yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"OH, NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"OH, YES—I—AM!" The blond visitor whipped out a wand.

Oh, yes he was. Vernon stiffened and then said timidly, "Boy? You have a visitor."

Harry walked from behind his Uncle. Once he saw who the visitor was, he put on a familiar glower. "Malfoy," he spat out. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Draco nodded toward Vernon who was looking like he finally understood what Draco was.

"Old friend?" Harry sneered.

"Is this—person. . ." Vernon eyed the way Malfoy's hair was slicked back, his pale features, and smoky gray eyes. ". . .a friend of yours?"

Harry shook his head and was about to say no when Draco interrupted him.

"Yes. We go way back, Potter and me." Draco grinned. "Ever since the beginning of first year."

"Then why do you call him by his surname?" Vernon demanded.

"Because I can." Draco drawled.

Harry looked down at the two suitcases next to Draco. "Running away, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "Oh yes. It has always been my plan from the start to lose my place at the Manor and coop up with you, Potter. It's a dream come true."

Harry snorted at Draco's sarcasm.

"I thought that redheaded fellow was your friend." Vernon eyed Harry.

"Yes, Ron is my _best_ friend," Harry grounded out as he glared at Malfoy, "This is Draco Malfoy. We aren't the best of friends, despite what he might say."

Draco scoffed, "We have a mutual understanding type of relationship. We are both great wizards, and we are on the same terms."

Vernon grunted at the mention of the word wizard, but Harry frowned at Draco for talking lies about their relationship, which was hardly anything at all.

"Same terms? Since when?"

Draco glared. "Since now. So, are you going to let me in, or are you going to let me stay out here as a rather attractive lawn oranment?"

The thought of the neighbors seeing a wizard on his front yard horrified Vernon so much that he furrowed his brow and then barked at Harry, "Take his luggage up to your room and keep things quiet or you won't get so much as a slice of bread!" He turned and stormed toward the kitchen.

Harry noticed that Draco was glaring dangerously at his Uncle when he left. He took Malfoy's suitcases, which were surprisingly light, and then ushered his 'guest' in.

"This way." Harry led him up the stairs.

When they finally reached the top, Harry opened the door to the room that he was using, even though it was full of Dudley's old junk still. Draco was looking around in disgust.

"What an awful, awful place. How can you stand it? And how can you stand taking orders from those Muggles? They treat you like dirt and not like the way they should!"

"It was an empty threat. They're actually afraid of what I might do." Harry decided not to mention Sirius yet. He started to make a space for Draco to put his things.

"Empty-smempty! They should be down on their hands and knees kissing the hem of your robe! Here, let me help. . ." Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the mess Harry was trying to clean.

"Wait! Don't! We're not supposed to use. . ."

But Harry's warning went unheeded and Draco casted some kind of odd spell that disintegrated a lot of Dudley's broken things.

"There." Draco had a look of satisfaction on his face. "Much better, huh?"

Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes, "Are you crazy? We're not supposed to do magic in the Muggle world!"

"You can't." Draco drawled, pulling his robe free from Harry's grip, "But I most certainly can."

"Why?" Harry leered, not completely trusting Malfoy just yet. Well, so far he hadn't killed his aunt and uncle—least of all his uncle.

"Not 'why'. How."

"Huh?" Harry blinked, confused.

"How. That's the more appropriate question. Not _why_. And I'm not telling you how just yet, so don't even ask."

Harry looked over at the now empty and clean space in the corner of the room. "Dudley's going to have a real fit when he sees his stuff gone."

"Oh well, let him." Draco moved to a different part of the room. "He can't harm me. Is this his stuff too?"

Harry nodded and in a blink of an eye, it had all disappeared.

"So, the Ministry of Magic can't tell you're using your powers here?"

"Nope." Draco grinned, and then set himself down onto Harry's bed.

"In a way it's cool. In another, it's not so cool because if you do something wrong. . ."

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Potter! I have certain orders from someone that I am under your supervision and to stay here. I just didn't want to say that in front of those idiotic Muggles."

Harry was stunned. He was silent for a while before he said, "Under my supervision? Certain orders from someone? P-pretty little head?"

"Are you all right, Potter? You look rather pale. Perhaps you should have a lie down." Draco patted a spot next to him on Harry's bed.

Harry actually thought that was a smashing idea right about now, and like a zombie Harry walked over and sat down heavily, making the bed bounce. Before Draco could say anything to Harry, eye to eye, Harry fell backwards onto the bed with a loud "whomp!".

"I'm dreaming. That's it, isn't it? This is one big, weird dream."

Draco laid back next to Harry, propped himself up on an elbow, and stared down at Harry's troubled face. Those green eyes were bright and distant looking. Draco was so close to Harry's cheek now that Harry could feel stray strands tickling his temple and part of his eye. Harry turned his head, making them almost nose-to-nose.

Draco slowly moved a hand up and removed Harry's glasses. Harry laid there, only blinking in slight surprise as he watched Draco's features up close. Harry had just noticed how Malfoy's lashes were so blond they were almost white before Draco smirked and said, "If you're dreaming then you wouldn't be able to really feel this." Draco moved forward and lightly put his lips over Harry's.

Harry's eyes widened as he gasped. He scooted back as far as the mattress was going to allow him. He was too shocked for words at the moment as he stared up into Draco's conceited face.

Draco moved slowly toward Harry more, getting himself closer to Harry's body. He wanted to just throw his left leg over Harry and pin him to the bed. He lain there in thought for a while, waiting for Harry to do or say something.

Harry finally let out a long breath, which he had no idea he was holding. His brow furrowed and his eyes glowed.

"What the HELL was that?"

Draco smirked, "Why, Potter, I had no idea you were that ignorant! Allow me to show you again, and this time do go along with the movements instead of just lying there like a dead flubberworm."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, his hand flying down to find his wand, but Malfoy was a bit faster. Draco took a hold of Harry's wrists, flopped his left leg over Harry (as planned) and straddled the muffling Gryffindor. Harry was muffled because Draco had latched his lips right to his. Harry's eyes were widening in horror again, but he was pinned beneath the very eager and so obviously (although he won't voice it) lip-talented Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was so good, in fact, that Harry couldn't help move his lips ever so slowly along with his.

Malfoy had Harry's arms raised above his head and his wrists crossed and pinned. He could feel Harry relax under him and it gave him the chance to move one hand down and take out his wand. Once he had his wand in his hand, Draco instantly brought it back up to Harry's crossed arms.

He continued to softly sweep his lips over Harry's. They were so soft that Draco almost forgot that they were actual lips and not silk. He finally heard a small whimper escape from Harry's throat. He let go of Harry's mouth and muttered, "You like that?"

Harry was gasping for breath like he had just run a marathon. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he felt a small tremor go through his body. He tried to speak, but words were failing him. Draco noticed this, so he took this opportunity to latch his mouth back onto Harry's. When Draco did this, Harry felt a weird pulse below his waist. His hips jerked up once, surprising and embarrassing himself all at once. His face turned bright red.

"What was that, Potter?" Draco asked with a satisfying grin.

"I—I don't know. My reflexes, I think." Harry blushed.

Draco pushed his own lower half against Potter's. "How about this?"

Two identical bulges met, making Harry gasp. Draco took the opportunity again and pointed the tip of his wand on Harry's left wrist. "_Draconis insigne_."

The pulsating feeling went from his pelvis to his arm and Harry let out a sharp gasp. Before he could make any kind of loud cry, Draco had pressed his mouth on Harry's again. He thrashed beneath him in pain, which made him rub up against Draco's hardness.

Once the pain was gone, Harry was still twitching slightly under Draco. The blond was still connected to Harry's lips, trying to put him at ease. When Harry opened his eyes, they were filled with silent tears. Not fear, no. Draco couldn't see any fear. Those tears were from the pain and pleasure Draco gave him. A small tear slid out of the corner of one eye.

"W-why, Malfoy?" Harry croaked.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's wrists as well as his body-to-body contact. He wasn't sure how to explain. Harry looked so vulnerable right now, so submissive, so beautiful. . . .

"Because. . . you are now mine," Draco whispered, and then kissed him again. The pain was finally ebbing, and all Harry felt was that throbbing sensation between his legs.

It finally hit him: Draco Malfoy wanted him, and in _that_ way! Harry forced Draco to release his mouth so he could speak. He was trying to catch his breath, cheeks flushed, as he searched Draco's face.

"You—you really want me?"

Draco sat himself up onto his elbows and looked down into those darkening, green eyes.

"Yes. For a long while now." Draco pressed himself harder into Harry.

Harry squeaked and jolted his hips upward. Soon they were thrusting hard against one another, gaining more and more friction by the minute.

"Oh dear god. . ." Harry groaned, moving faster. He'd never had this kind of experience before. He had wet dreams, even used his hand a couple times because it was the only way to get rid of his predicament, but he never felt anything as wonderful as what Draco was doing to him right now.

Draco tossed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, Christ!" He had masturbated many times, thinking of Harry and an assortment of other attractive people, but he never had it feel this good before. He'd also thought for sure that Harry would hit him the moment he had placed his lips over his, but luckily for him Harry had only reacted with some shock, and then both of their libidos had taken over. It was very possible, thought Draco, that they had both harbored secret attractions toward each other. Draco took a risk, a very bold risk, in what he'd just done, but he wasn't in Slytherin for nothing.

Before Draco could stop himself, he'd finally reached climax. He felt Harry jerking below him, following him.

Minutes later, after they finally caught their breaths:

"We need to work on our communication skills," Harry said.

Harry stared at his arm, scowling, and feeling as happy as a rampaging Hippogriff. He'd already screamed and told Draco off for marking him without his permission, using very colorful words that would have had the Dursleys marching upstairs and demand he wash his mouth out with soap if it wasn't for Draco's quick wand action, putting an Imperturbable Charm on the door.

"Ok, now that you got that out of your system, can I explain?"

Harry glared and folded his arms. "Go ahead."

"Good. All right, you know about the Dark Mark, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I got to thinking about it. They say that it's just a tattoo, showing your support and all, and it acts up when the Dark Lord summons you. Well, what if other, certain magic was mixed with it? Nothing evil!" Draco added quickly when Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "I didn't put any kind of life-threatening hex on it, because I knew that I'd be in trouble and thrown into Azkaban."

"You could still be in trouble," Harry sneered. Although a few minutes ago they had just did something rather naughty (in which he really liked but won't admit), Harry still didn't fully trust the soon-to-be seventeen year old Slytherin. He didn't trust himself right now, for that matter. Draco Malfoy had somehow become more attractive to him than previous years. Harry supposed it was because Draco was now assumingly on his side and was not trying to irk him, smirking at him all the time or wrinkling his nose in digust.

"I could be," Draco said, half-smiled. Then Harry figured that not only should giggling girls be outlawed, but Draco's smile should be too. "I could be, but I'm not."

"Not yet," Harry said. "Because you just said that I'm your supervisor, and that 'somebody' told you to stay here with me. I wonder. . . was it Dumbledore?"

Draco looked away and scowled, "Do you want to know about my Mark or not?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, of course. Do tell." He knew that Draco was changing the subject for a reason.

"Anyway, I named that Mark the Draco, or Dragon, Mark. For obvious reasons."

Harry looked at the Mark again. It was round-shaped green dragon curled up with silver teeth, claws, horns, eyes. It shimmered beautifully like a holofoil sticker.

"And it's bound to mine." Draco lifted his sleeve and showed an exact Mark on his left arm. "You see, there are great benefits. For one, we can tell when the other is in danger. Another good convenience is that because we have these Marks no one can make us get the Dark Mark, since it's in the same place, AND that we're already bound magically to it so they can't try putting the Dark Mark over it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Is that all it does?" Harry asked, eyeing the Mark and then Draco.

"As far as I know. Actually, I just made it so I'm not sure what else it does. I only had so much time to research magical tattoos before I was sent here."

"Is there a way to remove it?"

"Possibly. Not sure about that either."

"Oh, just wonderful," Harry sighed.

Before Harry could ask another question, there was a timid knock on the door. "Are you going to eat your breakfast, then?" It was Dudley. Harry figured that he must wonder if he could have it or not, the pig. He didn't know why Dudley was even asking; normally he'd just scarf food down when no one was looking. His aunt must have made Dudley come up and ask.

"Yes, you can," said Harry. "And tell your mum to make Malfoy a plate too."

Draco was about to protest, but Harry covered his mouth quickly with his hand so he wouldn't be able to.

"Um… okay," said Dudley.

"A rather large portion too, or else he'll get upset. He's already in a very cranky mood." Harry heard Dudley quickly leave the door and went downstairs. Harry removed his hand from Draco's mouth.

"I'm impressed, Potter," Draco said, looking exactly that: impressed.

"I won't let you starve. I am your supervisor, after all." Harry moved toward the door and opened it.

Draco snorted. "Of course. Ever the hero." He followed Harry downstairs.

Just as Harry asked, Draco got his own plate of food. It was more loaded than his, Dudley's, or Petunia's. It was even larger than Uncle Vernon's.

As Draco sat, he glared down at his plate and then looked over at Harry's. His eyes darted from the three Muggle's as he sneered; "Why doesn't Harry have as much food as me?" Draco asked nastily. "Don't you know how to treat wizards? Especially the really great wizard Harry Potter? Did you know that he has saved your pathetic excuses you call lives for years? He's a well-known hero of our age and you guys treat him like a piece of dung!"

Harry wasn't expecting Draco to give his Aunt and Uncle the third degree, let alone see the guilty looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Harry had more food on his plate. Draco was giving him about half of his portion. "Here, Potter, eat. Heavens knows you need to! I felt like I was going to bruise you when I was drilling you into the bed."

Aunt Petunia went pale, Dudley was in such shock that he dropped his spoon and then didn't close his mouth, and Vernon's face turned bright red and looked like he was trying to pass something rather large. Harry had never felt his face go so red before in his life. He slid himself lower in his chair, wishing for the table to swallow him whole. Unfortunately, Draco was sitting next to him and his feet had bumped into Draco's.

"Playing footsie now, Potter? I'm surprised at how frisky you actually are."

Harry quickly sat back up and tried to recompose himself. "It—it's not what you think!" He tried to get himself out of trouble. "We didn't do… IT! He was just on top of me because. . ." Did he dare mention the Mark on his arm? He could always just keep wearing long-sleeved shirts.

"Because?" Uncle Vernon pried, looking curious. Petunia and Dudley were still looking too shocked to say anything.

Harry was now squirming in his chair, trying to think up an excuse. Draco smiled as he figured out what Harry was about to say. He grabbed Harry's left sleeve and pushed up, baring the green dragon.

"Because I was marking him." Draco was flashing the Mark around like a proud hunter with his trophy. Harry yanked his arm back and tugged his sleeve back down.

"I am not some prize for you to show off, Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

"You _marked_ him? With. . . with. . ."

"With magic, yes." Draco grinned.

The Dursley's cringed at the word.

"Why?" Vernon finally asked.

Draco shrugged. "Because I felt like it. Besides, I don't need to explain myself to you Muggles." He eyed Harry, who was still looking a bit embarrassed. "And I was also getting off on him, too." He winked. "Now, are you going to eat, Potter, or do I have to force feed you?"

Everyone was shocked once more. Harry decided to eat anyway, figuring he wasn't going to get much of a chance at food like this for a while. Draco ate some, feeling that it's better than nothing, and if they tried to poison him, he had packed plenty of bezoars with him to last.

The Dursleys just sat there and stared in horror. All three of them had finally figured it out. Not only was Harry 'abnormal' in the magical sense, but he was also a homosexual. Vernon wasn't sure if he should be happy about this or not. On the one hand he hated things that weren't "normal", which for him included being gay; on the other hand, this meant that Harry probably won't reproduce, since he won't marry a woman.

Draco shot a look across the table at Dudley, who had been staring at him almost the entire time. Draco narrowed his eyes, "What are you looking at, fatty?"

Quickly, Dudley lowered his eyes to his plate and slowly began to eat what was in front of him. Vernon was trying to give Draco a warning look, but was too afraid to look him directly in the eyes. Petunia was trying to eat without looking too mortified.

Harry stood up first, grabbing his plate. "Um, I'm full now, thanks." He quickly brought his plate, with food obviously still on it, to the kitchen sink.

"You haven't finished yet, Potter," Draco said.

"I'm full, though." Harry said, returning from the kitchen. "Besides, I have stuff to do in my room. Excuse me." He headed for the stairs.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Draco growled, slamming his fist on the table, making the silverware, and the Dursleys, jump. "You are NOT full, Potter, you little liar! You—Potter, get back here!"

All they heard was Harry's retreating footsteps going upstairs.

Draco stood up and rounded on the three Muggles. "I hope that you're satisfied." He glared dangerously. "I _hope_ that you are satisfied! I finally get him to eat more, and you make him lose his appetite!" his glare intensified as he loomed ever closer to them, making them back away quickly. "I hope that your heads fall off at an awkward moment!" he cursed.

Draco turned on his heels and left the dining room, robes bellowing out from behind him.

~TBC~


	2. part 2

Draco's Insignia~ Part two

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic.

Word count: 3,256

Rated: R, mainly for coarse language and innuendos

Editted: October 20, 2012

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Year: End of 6th (book 6 and 7 is being disregarded. Reason being is that I first wrote this fic before book 5 came out.)**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does, and I wish her luck with her next book.

* * *

Just as Harry sat on his bed, the door to his bedroom flew open and then slammed shut, making him jump. He buried his face in his hands, wishing for Malfoy to just disappear. Why'd Dumbledore think it was such a good idea to have Malfoy stay with him? Did he want Harry to suffer like he did in his fifth year?

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco demanded. "You're not supposed to lose face in front of those no-good Muggles! What is the matter with you? Where's your so-called Gryffindor nerve?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said in his hands.

"No, I will not sod off! Those three need to be taught a lesson, and I'm not going to just stand idly by while they treat you like garbage! You have to show them who's more superior around here! They need to give you respect!"

Harry removed his hands from his face, looking enraged. "Look, just bugger off, ok?"

Harry's Draconis Mark glowed.

"There's that nerve! Now go out there and say that to those Muggles! And, by the way, I am not buggering off until you see the truth."

"I know the truth," Harry sneered. "As long as I do as they say, because it is their house, then everything works out fine. At least, I won't get expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic by accident."

"Letting them walk all over you is fine?"

A bright, red light shone from Harry's sleeve.

"I don't let them walk all over me, really. I just don't talk about Hogwarts or anything to do with magic around them. It brings peace."

"I think what they need is a good thrashing," Draco growled.

Suddenly Draco's Mark glowed green.

"You don't have to worry about them, because I think they're more afraid of you than they are of me."

"As they should be." Draco sniffed. He finally noticed the glowing under Harry's left sleeve. "Um, Potter? Pull up your sleeve."

Harry cocked his head, "Why?"

"Well. . . look at it!" Draco gestured.

Harry looked over and saw the glow. He pulled up his sleeve, letting out the bright red and gold light. "Um, Malfoy? Why is my—er—this Mark glowing red?"

Draco looked over at his own Dragon Mark. "I'm not sure, but mine is glowing green and silver." Draco looked back over at Harry's Mark again. "Yours is supposed to be glowing green and silver too. Why is it red?"

"I don't know. You're the one that made it!"

"Must be some weird side effect." Draco mused. After he said this, their marks stopped glowing. "Your mark is originally green and silver though, but it glows red and gold. Must be some Gryffindor thing."

"Because I'm in the Gryffindor House?"

"I don't know for sure. It shouldn't matter what House you're in, that's the weird thing. It must be something else." Draco walked over to one of his suitcases and opened it up. He pulled out a small, silver ball, took out his wand and whispered, "Engorgio." The ball grew, revealing itself to be some kind of crystal ball.

"Since when did you take up Divination?" Harry asked.

"Since never. This is how I'm communicating with my. . . contact." Draco turned around and sat down at the desk by the bed. He sat himself up straight, placed his hands on top of the crystal ball, and then mumbled some words that Harry didn't catch. The crystal ball radiated a light blue before it turned white. A person's voice was heard through it, and it hummed while the person talked. Their voice also sounded muffled, like they were putting something over their mouth to cover up their voice. Either that or it was some sort of spell the person cast to mask his voice so the person wasn't identified by anyone listening in.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what is wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Draco drawled.

"Because that's the only reason why you're supposed to use the crystal ball—for emergencies, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I guess it's more like something weird is going on. I told you about, um. . . the Mark that I was working on?"

There was a slight pause before the voice answered, "Yes, I remember."

"Yes, well, I put it on Potter. . ."

"You did, did you?" Draco wasn't sure if it was annoyance or amusement he heard in the person's voice.

"Yes. . ." Draco said.

"Did he do it willingly?"

Draco gulped, "I'll explain the details of that later; right now I need to tell you something about what happened with the mark."

"Go on then." The voice sounded irritated.

"Well, it had glowed when Potter and I were sort of arguing… I guess he wasn't feeling his cheerful self, and his Mark began to glow red and gold. What does that mean?"

There was a long pause before the voice spoke. "I don't know. You're going to have to ask the headmaster."

"Shit."

"Mr. Malfoy," The voice warned.

"Sorry. So you're sure you don't know what it might be?"

"No. Unless it's because he's from Gryffindor."

"That's what I was thinking. Ok, ok… I guess I'll have to go see Dumbledore right away when school begins."

"Yes, you should." The voice sounded amused.

"Don't sound so pleased," Draco scoffed. "You know how I feel about visiting that old. . . man." Harry knew he was about to call Professor Dumbledore something that wasn't good, but after seeing the warning look on Harry's face Draco changed the word.

The voice laughed before the crystal ball's light faded out.

"Well that's that, then," Draco said, putting his crystal ball away.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"My contact," Draco said. He pointed his wand at the ball and said, "Reducio." It shrank back to a small size and then he put it back into his suitcase. "And that's all you need to know, Potter."

"Ok, I guess I'll find out later. Right now I have a more pressing question for you."

"Oh?" Draco turned around, giving Harry his usual eyebrow. "What is on the great Harry Potter's mind?"

Harry snorted. "I want to know what the bloody hell happened between us."

Draco continued to keep his eyebrow in place as he said, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean, what we did before breakfast. You know. . . that sexual thing we did." Harry blushed.

Draco couldn't help snickering, "That sexual thing, huh? You mean when we rubbed ourselves together through our pants?" Harry nodded, blushing even redder. "My dear, dear Harry; that was what one does when one is horny. I was in a particular predatorial mood and I badly wanted to cop one off with you." Draco winked. "And you were perfect friction too."

"So, it was just lust." Harry rolled his eyes.

"For the most part, yes." Draco grinned. "And from the way you were acting, I'd say that you really enjoyed it."

Harry blushed.

"Besides," Draco added, "I needed you distracted so I could put my Mark on you."

"It figures," Harry spat. "Bastard."

"Oh come now, the Draconis Mark won't hurt you."

"No, but I might hurt you." Harry glared. "So you better take it off real soon."

Draco walked up to him and grabbed onto his chin with one hand, and said sarcastically, "Oh, what a handsome face you have!"

"Stop changing the subject." Harry pushed him away, annoyed. He fought not to blush, but he knew he was losing.

Draco smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Harry almost wanted to punch him.

"Lunch time!" Aunt Petunia called, reluctantly.

Draco was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, looking through a book that he had inherited called 'History of Great Wizards and Witches that Died' with some interest. The book needed a major upgrade, Draco thought. It needed his father in it . . . and his uncle, who died beside his father, trying to help him. Or so he heard.

"Oh look," Draco drawled. "Your parents are in here, Potter."

Harry was trying to fix his hair better, knowing that Uncle Vernon would comment on it if he didn't. He turned sharply when he heard Malfoy's words and then, curiosity got the better of him, so he walked over to look at the book. "Where?"

Draco pointed down at the bottom of page 169. "There. 'Mr. James Potter'," Draco read, "'Died saving their son, Harry J. Potter and his wife Lily Potter from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. James Potter, who was known as the one of the greatest Chasers (and reserve Seekers) from Gryffindor House and top student of Transfigurations, was 20 when he died. Lily Potter, nee Evans, was 19. Harry Potter was a year old." Draco looked up at Harry and raised a brow, "I can never get away from you no matter what I do, can I?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why are you reading that book in the first place?"

"It's History, Potter. I like to brush up on my knowledge, you know. Plus, I was bored."

"Well, it's lunchtime now, and I'd hate to see my plate empty because I wasn't down there on time. Dudley would eat it if I don't show up."

"Right." Draco stood up and made his way to the door. "They better give you more food this time, or else I'll just have to treat you out to eat, get you some real food."

Harry followed him, smiling to himself. He didn't want Malfoy to know how his words had deeply affected him.

When Harry and Draco arrived downstairs for lunch, the look on Dudley's face was purely comical. His eyes were so wide with fright that Harry could have sworn that he was just told that there weren't any more chocolate cake left in the world. Dudley looked scared, but Harry noticed that his body wasn't trembling like it did when he first saw Hagrid, or when the Weasleys came over in his fourth year to pick him up. And then Harry realized another thing.

Dudley was staring at Malfoy.

Malfoy, however, seemed to be ignoring the looks he was receiving and sat down at his usual spot at the table. He looked down at his bowl of soup and scowled. Harry sat down in the spot next to Malfoy and sighed. He knew that Malfoy wasn't too pleased with what he saw in front of him, so he prepared for the worst.

Draco looked up into Aunt Petunia's face, scowl still firmly on his pale features, and he growled. "What the hell is this?"

Petunia looked very upset. "It's chicken noodle soup."

Draco picked up his soup spoon and dipped it into the broth. He lifted out some of the noodles and huffed. "You call this crap soup?"

"There are tuna sandwiches . . ." Harry pointed out.

"In which YOU didn't make, right?" Draco said to Harry. He looked back over at Petunia. "Perhaps she's trying to poison us? Maybe she's trying to get rid of us for good. . ."

Harry elbowed him. "Knock it off, Malfoy! They would never do that to me. Just behave yourself."

Draco scoffed. "Behave myself? What about them?" He looked over at the three Muggles. His gaze fell on Dudley, who seemed to be staring at him intently. Draco's glower strengthened. "And why are YOU staring at me? You find me that repulsive, do you?"

Dudley's cheeks tinted and he squeaked out a small 'no'.

"Then what's your problem, Muggle?" Draco sneered.

Harry's cousin hid his face as he stared down at his own soup. Draco couldn't understand what Dudley's problem was, but Harry suddenly had an idea of what it could be.

It was just like the way Ginny had acted toward him. It was like the way he had acted toward Cho Chang. It was also the way Ron sometimes acted toward Hermione. Harry suppressed a sickened groan, hoping dearly that he was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with my wife's cooking!" Uncle Vernon finally spoke up. He must have been gathering up his courage to even talk to Draco. He knew that Malfoy wasn't afraid to talk about being a wizard or anything to do with wizards, and he knew that he couldn't stop Draco from doing it either.

Draco looked slowly over at Vernon with what Harry could tell was one of his best intimidating glares. The glare worked, and Vernon was suddenly shaking in his shoes. "Your wife could use a few lessons, Muggle. Perhaps Harry here could teach her a thing or two?" His eyes shifted over to Harry.

"Are you calling my wife's cooking terrible?" Uncle Vernon huffed. His face was beginning to turn purple.

Harry looked back and forth, helplessly, at the two. He brought his gaze over to his aunt, who was looking so upset that she was almost in tears. Harry looked back down at the soup, noticing that he did get about as much as everyone else, and then took a mouthful.

He must have slurped his soup louder than he thought, either that or it was his movements, but suddenly all three heads turned and watched him eat. Draco was waiting to see if he would keel over, Vernon and Petunia looked hopeful, and Dudley looked anxious about something. After tasting the chicken broth, Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. That was good enough for Dudley and he began to eat too.

"Potter?" Draco blinked. He continued to stare at his so-called new ally.

"It's not bad," Harry said. He looked up at Petunia and smiled slightly. "It's actually quite good." Then Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

"You're sure?" Draco said. He peered down at his own food. "Your stomach isn't queasy or anything, is it?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm fine. The soup is fine, the sandwich is fine. . . it's all fine. Just eat."

Draco peeked over at Petunia, who appeared to be relieved. They all started to eat then without another word.

As time slowly ticked by, Draco kept feeling eyes on him, and it wasn't Harry that was doing the staring. Draco raised his head and just caught Dudley's gaze. Dudley shied away every time Draco caught him staring. It was beginning to seriously annoy him and the next time he caught Dudley looking at him, he sneered.

"If you don't stop your staring, I will upturn that bowl of soup over your fat head," Draco said through his teeth. He realized a split second later that he wasn't as quiet as he had planned.

Everyone suddenly stopped eating and looked over at Dudley. He was blushing furiously as he continued to eat.

"Are you accusing my Dudley-kins of staring at YOU?" Petunia said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "He has been staring at me the entire time I have been down here! If he doesn't stop now, he will regret it."

"Don't you dare threaten my son!" Vernon said, puffing up in anger. "You are living under MY roof, in MY house, so you go by MY rules!"

"True. I am living under your roof, but I don't have to go by YOUR rules!" Draco stood up and threw his spoon down on the table. Harry was trying to calm him down, but Draco acted as if the other wizard wasn't even there. "I am not here by choice, you know! I do NOT have to live like a freaking Muggle if I don't have to! And if he doesn't cease his annoying staring, I WILL use my magic and turn him into something more hideous than he already is!"

"That would be a good trick," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Now see here. . ." Uncle Vernon stopped mid-sentence and suddenly his eyes fell on Harry. "Boy, aren't you supposed to be his keeper or something? Get him under control at once! Do it, or you'll both be out of here sooner than planned! And I mean it!"

Harry was torn between amusement and annoyance. It was rather fun watching Malfoy chewing out his Aunt and Uncle. Yet, he really did have a duty to keeping Draco under some control, and if he didn't do something quick, it would turn very nasty and he might find himself kicked out before he previously wanted. It was true that he didn't really care about being kicked out; he could just go over to the Weasleys. But since Draco was with. . .

Harry sighed. He was stuck between a rock and a very hard place. He looked up at Draco and their eyes met. Draco's stormy eyes were flashing with intense anger, and it was as if Draco was pleading with him to be on his side about this mess. Dudley did start it all, with the staring, but Dudley also didn't know Draco that well, and he didn't know that he would cause this uproar.

"Malfoy," Harry begun. He sighed heavily again, looked down at his bowl of soup quickly, and then looked back up into Draco's eyes. "Please calm down. I know that you're not pleased with my cousin right now, but you must relax. If we get kicked out, we'll have to go live with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer."

"Wha-what did you just say?" Draco stuttered, apparently very alarmed by what Harry said.

"It's the only other place that I could go. So, please settle down and eat the rest of your soup."

"I am NOT eating the rest of this Muggle trash!" Draco shouted.

Petunia covered her face with her hands and broke down. Uncle Vernon wasn't looking happy at all. He stared sternly at Harry, his eyes so dark that they were almost black, and his face was becoming so purple that there were blotches of white here and there.

"Upstairs. Now. Both of you."

Harry looked up at Draco, who was looking ready to kill, and then peered over at Dudley, who was still staring at Draco. He sighed, set his spoon down, and got up from his seat.

"Come on, Malfoy. Let's go." He touched Draco's arm.

Draco almost refused Harry's offer, but then saw the look in his eyes. Draco sighed, decided that it wasn't worth it after all, and nodded his head. He began to follow Harry upstairs, but then turned back around toward the kitchen door. Harry rolled his eyes, and then walked over to take Malfoy's arm again. He wanted to just drag Draco back up the stairs before he caused anymore discontentment with the Dursleys. But before he could even touch Draco, the Slytherin had his wand out and pointed at them.

Harry was about to shout, "No!" But it was too late. Draco enounced something under his breath, and then the three Muggles screamed in surprise.

Draco had a smug look on his face. Harry peered over Draco's shoulder, preparing himself for the worst, but what he saw only made him crack a smile.

All three Dursleys had their bowls of soup on their heads, noodles and broth dripping down their faces and neck. He just caught a glimpse of Petunia's tear-streaked face and Vernon's bright red one before he grabbed Draco's arm and started to pull him out.

"And let that be a lesson to you . . ." Draco was able to get out before Harry dragged him from the doorway.

~TBC~


	3. part 3

Draco's Insignia~ Part three

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic.

Word count: 3,483

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

In a huff, Harry shoved Draco into their bedroom. He slammed the door and then leaned back against it, crossing his arms. Draco looked back at him with an amused smirk.

"If I knew you wanted it that bad, Potter. . ." Draco fluttered his eyelashes.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Giving them what they deserved." When Draco saw the stern look on Harry's face, he tried to redeem himself as best he could, or as best as any Malfoy could. "Come on! Don't tell me you haven't been itching to do something like that for years!"

The corner of Harry's lip twitched. "Well, maybe. But I'm going to be in so much trouble with them now."

"Oh, what're they going to do? They won't touch you as long as I'm here. Besides, didn't you think it was funny? I know you did!"

Harry began to smile, but then he caught himself and went back to being serious. "Malfoy, I mean it. Don't do it again."

"Hmph!" Draco tossed his head back in a slightly conceited way. "Just because you're supposed to be my supervisor, doesn't mean you need to act like one."

Harry was not amused.

"I am not amused."

"Ok, look, I'll make you a deal," Draco said as evenly as possible. "You loosen your leash on me, and I'll buy you dinner tonight."

Harry snickered. "With what money? You'd have to have Muggle money to buy anything around here."

"How much you got?" Draco started to dig through his pockets. "I'll exchange some wizard money with you for Muggle money. . ."

"I don't have any Muggle money, Malfoy."

"What about your aunt and uncle?"

"What would they do with wizard money? Besides, they'd flip their lids from the mere mention of the word wizard."

"Fine. Um. . ." Draco plopped down onto the edge of the bed and began to think.

"Don't hurt yourself." Harry couldn't resist saying.

"Very funny, Potter." Minutes go by and then Draco snapped his fingers. "Weasley! I remember something about Arthur Weasley liking Muggle things. Do you think he'd have some Muggle money to exchange?"

"I don't know. I've never asked him."

"Then do it, Potter! Owl him!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Hedwig isn't back from her last flight."

"Bugger!" Draco crossed his arms in a huff.

Before either of them could say anything, a very tiny owl came fluttering through the open window (which Harry had opened recently before they went downstairs for lunch). It immediately began to fly around the ceiling fixture in a hooting fury.

Draco was watching it with partial amusement and partial annoyance.

"What the HELL is that thing?"

Harry sighed. "That is Pig, Ron's owl."

"Pig?" Draco raised a brow.

"Pigwidgeon is the owl's full name. We just call him Pig for short."

"Looks like a gray tennis ball with wings to me."

Harry laughed, "I think so too." He proceeded to try catching it, but it was flying around too fast. "Stop showing off already and give me my letter! Come on, Pig!" Draco was laughing with maddening glee at the mere sight of Harry Potter jumping around like a kangaroo.

'And he's supposed to be the better Seeker!' Malfoy laughed to himself.

Finally, the minute owl decided to do its job and it landed on Harry's head, hooting happily.

"Nice little nest you got there, Potter." Draco guffawed. "Even a Weasley owl cannot resist it."

"Oh, sod off," Harry said with a small grin. He reached up and plucked the little owl off of his head. He then untied the letter from around its tiny leg and once it was off, the owl shot up into the air again and started to do zigzags.

"What in the world do they feed it, Exploding Snap?"

Harry coughed down a laugh and started to read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer going so far? Are those Muggles treating you well? I hope so, otherwise I'll have to kidnap you and make you stay with me for the remainder of the summer._

_I couldn't wait to tell you the wonderful news. My dad got me a Muggle telephone for my birthday! Isn't that great? Now we can phone each other. Not only will we be able to learn how to use a Muggle device, but also it'll give the owls a rest. We won't have to worry about our owls being intercepted either. _

_I am enclosing my TELEPHONE NUMBER and then we can talk to each other! Don't worry, I won't yell in the phone like last time. Hermione told me that I can talk perfectly normal and that you'd be able to hear me. I can't wait! I'll be waiting by the PHONE!_

_Ron"_

Harry snickered, looked the phone number over, hoping that Ron wrote it down right, and then stuffed the letter into his pocket.

"Let's call Ron and have him ask his dad. He's anxiously waiting for me to ring him."

Draco shook his head. "He sounds like he's your boyfriend, or girlfriend, or whatever he considers himself."

"Ron and I are not like that," Harry sighed. "We're just good friends."

"Right. Friends. Uh huh."

"If my ears aren't deceiving me, I'd say you sound jealous."

Draco chuckled under his breath. "I don't think so. Why would I ever be jealous of that weasel?"

Harry shot him a glare, "Draco. . ."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Harry?" he said in a sickenly sweet, yet sarcastic, tone.

"Stuff it."

Harry opened the bedroom door and started to exit.

"Oi, wait for me." Draco trotted out after him. "I want to make sure that you don't say anything bad about me."

Harry sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

When Harry and Draco came downstairs, Dudley was sitting on the sofa watching television and eating pudding out of the pan itself. Harry heard Draco make a snorting, piggy noise when they passed by. After he made the noise, Dudley looked up and his eyes immediately fell on Draco. Dudley's expression changed very quickly from television zombie to fascination.

Draco was trying his hardest to ignore Harry's cousin as he continued to follow the other wizard into the dining room, where the phone was.

Harry produced the folded up parchment from his pocket, took the receiver off of its cradle, and then started to press buttons. Draco was watching with some interest and studying the way Harry was holding the long piece in his hand, putting one end to his ear and the other to his mouth. Of course, it all made sense now that he thought about it.

Suddenly, Draco got a real grinchy idea.

Someone from the other end of the phone answered and said, "H-Hello?"

Harry smiled, glad to finally hear the sound of Mrs Weasley after so long. "Hey, Mrs Weasley. It's Harry. Is Ron there?"

"Harry! Yes, Ron's here. He's been waiting and waiting patiently for you to ring him. He stayed by the phone so long that it was starting to irritate me so I told him to go and do something more constructive with himself instead of sitting around by the phone. And when you'd call I'd let him know."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"No problem, Harry. RON!" Harry had to pull the earpiece away from him when she bellowed for his best friend.

"Is she getting Weasley yet?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Yes, she just hollered for him. Why?"

"Here, give it to me." Draco reached for the phone.

"What? No!"

"Come on, Potter! I want to have some fun! Give it to me!"

"No!"

"What's all the ruckus?" Uncle Vernon asked waddling into the dining room.

Harry turned to say, "Nothing, Uncle Vernon, we were just. . ." and it gave Draco an opportunity to snatch the receiver out of his hands. "Hey!" Harry turned back to glare at the annoying roommate.

Draco was grinning from ear to ear, waiting for the redhead on the other end to talk. Finally, he heard someone pick it up and start babbling.

"Ohmygod, Harry, I have been waitingandwaitingandwaiting. . . thanksforcalling. . . I never thought that you'd be able to call me. . . am I loud enough? Can you hear me at all? Hello?"

Draco's wicked grin got wider, if that was at all possible. And Harry knew that he was getting a strange kick out of this. He wanted to wrench the phone out of Malfoy's hands, but Vernon was still staring at them with his beady, intense eyes.

"Hello, Weasel," Draco said in his most fervent voice.

"M-M-MALFOY? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?" Now it was Draco's turn to pull the receiver away from his ear, but he was snickering as he did so.

"I thought you weren't going to yell in the phone," Draco said once Ron finished screaming.

"You didn't answer my question! Where's Harry? I thought he called? What did you do to him?"

"Calm down, Weasel, he's right here and he's fine. I just thought it would be funny to hear your reaction if I answered."

"It's not funny, Malfoy! I wanted Harry to share my first experience on this Muggle device, not YOU! So let me speak to Harry!"

"No. _I_ want to talk to you." Draco sounded like he was one of those people that you call to have phone sex with.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you! Let me speak to him, right now!"

"No."

"Right now, Malfoy!"

"No."

"I'll put this receiver down, ending the call."

"So do it, I'm not stopping you."

"I mean it, Malfoy! Let me talk to Harry or I'll scream in your ear!"

Harry had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring dangerously at Draco during most of the time. He knew that Draco was pestering poor Ron, and he was trying his hardest to be patient and wait for Malfoy to get tired of the charade, but he was still having fun annoying his redheaded friend.

Relieved that Vernon walked off, Harry decided to try getting the phone back. "Malfoy," he sneered. "Give me the phone right now, or I'm hexing your balls off."

There was a small squeak at the dinner table. They didn't know it, but Dudley had followed them curiously. He was also eyeing Draco the entire time.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you talk to your precious Weasel." Then in the phone, Draco made some kissy noises. "Bye, big boy."

As he handed the phone back over to Harry, they both heard Ron shout, "STUPID GIT!"

"Ron?"

"Harry! Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad that you called! It was you that called, right? My mother didn't mistaken Malfoy for you did she? And speaking of which, why the hell is he there? What's going on?"

"Whoa, slow down, Ron. I'll tell you everything in a minute. And yes, that was me that called, it's just that Drac—er—Malfoy stole the phone from me when your mother yelled for you."

"And you didn't punch him in the nose?"

"My uncle was standing over me at the time. When he finally left, I threatened Malfoy to giving the phone back to me. Anyway, um, there is something that we—er, I mean, I've been wanting to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Does your father have any Muggle money to exchange for wizard money?"

"Why would you want Muggle money?"

"Er. . . well. . . to eat out?"

"With Malfoy?" Ron gasped.

"Ok, it's a long story, but um. . . basically he's under my supervision and stuff, and after an argument which involved him and the Dursleys, he offered to buy me dinner to make it up to me."

It was quiet on the other end for a few seconds. "Ron?"

"He asked you out?" Ron screeched.

"He said that he'd buy me dinner, not _take me out_."

"Same thing!"

"No it's not, Ron. He's just treating me to some good food, that's all. He can't very well use Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts, now can he?"

"No, of course not. But still—he asked you out!"

"Ron, it's no big deal. Please, just ask your dad for me, will you?"

"Okay, okay. But you still need to fill me in on the details."

"I will."

It didn't take long, and Harry had told Ron everything that happened from the very beginning when Draco arrived at his front door. Well, everything except when they preformed frottage.

"I don't know, Harry. It all sounds suspicious."

"Well, I can't really complain much. Malfoy's been only a slight pain, and the Dursleys are so scared of him that they completely forgot about mistreating me. Anyway, could you ask your dad now? I think I've just abused my phone privileges for a week."

"Okay, fine, I'll ask. Only because I'm doing it for you." Ron had put the phone down to go ask Arthur. Harry leaned up against the wall next to Draco, and then his eyes wandered around as he waited. He finally noticed Dudley sitting at the table, doing nothing but staring at Draco. He tried to hide the amused look on his face, but Draco caught it and turned to see what Harry was looking at.

Draco's eyes met Dudley's, and then those gray eyes darkened. Dudley meeped and then stood up quickly to leave, but in his haste he tripped over the leg of his chair and fell flat on his face. Draco couldn't hold it in and he howled in laughter. Harry began to laugh too, but then stopped when Vernon came thundering into the room and saw the state that Dudley was in.

"What happened, Dudley? What did those big bad freaks do to you?" he said, kneeling down to help his son up.

Dudley was the same age as Harry, but he still used tears to get what he wanted. "He was about to curse me!" Dudley pointed a shaky finger at Draco. "He was looking at me and. . ."

_"Oh shut up!"_ Draco shouted. "You're the one that sat there and stared at me the entire time I came downstairs! Don't you even try saying that I cursed you! If I did, I'd do something worse than make you fall on your fat face!"

Vernon turned a fierce look on Draco and growled. "Don't you dare talk to my son like that! He didn't do any harm!" He started to help Dudley up from the floor. "Come on, son, come watch some telly. I think your favorite program is on."

Harry whispered to Draco, "Probably Teletubbies."

Draco didn't know what Teletubbies were, but it sounded childish. So he snickered and then said, "What's Teletubbies?"

"A telly program for preschoolers."

Draco started to laugh even harder, getting Harry to join in. Vernon looked over, was about to say something but then decided not to and helped Dudley into the living room.

"Harry?" It was Ron on the phone. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, um. . . I'll tell you later. So what did your dad say?"

"Well, it took a while for him to believe that Lucius Malfoy's son was over at your place and was willing to buy you dinner, but he finally said that it was cool and stuff. So when are you going to come over and make the exchange? I don't think my mum wants us to use Floo Powder to your place again, because of what happened last time. Is there a way you could Floo here from some other place?"

"Maybe. Tell your dad thanks for me. Um. . . maybe if just you and your dad Floo here? Maybe they won't care now. They've been tiptoeing around me ever since Draco, er. . . Malfoy showed up. I think they're afraid that he'll hex them something awful, even though I am his supervisor."

It was silent for a while and then Ron finally said, "Blimey, Harry, are you bonding with Malfoy?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Bonding? Honestly, Ron, we're merely trying to get along as best we can while he's here, because we have no choice but to. . ."

"You're bonding! You are!" Harry wasn't sure if Ron was appalled by it, or strangely amused.

"Bonding?" Draco looked over at Harry in amusement, arms crossed. "What's this all about then?"

"Ron thinks we're bonding." Harry shook his head.

"Us wizards have to stick together," Draco said into the talking piece of the phone, not caring that it's still very close to Harry's mouth. "Especially when we're in the Muggle zone."

"We are outnumbered a bit, but my aunt hasn't been too much trouble," Harry said, trying to ignore how close Draco was to his face now.

"You have two phones there, Harry?"

"No, why?"

"How come I could hear you and Malfoy at the same time?"

Harry stammered. "W-w-well, he talked into the mouth piece of the phone. . ."

"While you were still using it?" Ron sounded a bit appalled.

"Y-yes."

Silence again, and then. . .

"Just _how_ close have you gotten exactly?"

"Ron, please, that's not important right now. Just. . . just have your dad ready for us, er, hook up the fireplaces and um. . . we'll Floo to your place."

"You have Floo Powder?" Ron asked, still sounding slightly revolted.

"I don't, but I think . . . uh, Malfoy does."

Ron sighed, "All right, Harry. I'll ask my dad. Oh and, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell that piece of Slytherin scum that if he even _thinks_ of taking you away from me, I will personally make his life a living hell."

Harry snickered, "Don't worry, Ron! He's not going to steal me from you and turn me evil or anything."

Draco heard this and scoffed.

"He better not. You're my best friend."

"I know. You're my best friend too, Ron."

Draco made a gagging noise as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

Harry glared over at Malfoy as he spoke to Ron, "Talk to you later, okay? I have some bigheaded butt to kick."

Ron chuckled. "Okay. Don't have too much fun. 'Bye!"

"'Bye, Ron." Harry hung up, and then he turned a serious glare at Draco. "You are really asking for it, Malfoy."

"You going to kick my butt now?" Draco said, batting his lashes.

"Maybe worse." Harry's fist balled up as he considered hitting him or not.

"Come now, Potter. Surely you wish to use my Floo Powder?"

Harry grit his teeth. "Yes, I do."

"It would be such a shame that I would happen to forget where I stashed it if I was mortally wounded."

"You're really asking for it now, Malfoy."

"You want me to take you out to eat or not? Because we could stay here and eat your aunt's wonderful homecooked meals, if you like." Draco smirked.

"Fine!" Harry gave in, not wanting another incident to happen like at lunch, "I'm letting you by this time. But if you ever pull that kind of crap on my friend again. . . I'll. . . I'll. . ."

"Spank me?" Draco grinned.

"You wish."

Surprisingly, Mr. Weasley okayed the idea for Harry and Draco to Floo to the Burrow. He hooked the two fireplaces together and then had Ron call them up on the phone again.

"Ok, Harry, you can Floo to our place now."

"Good. We'll see you in a bit." Harry said his goodbyes to Ron, hung up the phone, and then walked out to the living room. Draco was standing there by the fireplace with a small sack filled with Floo Powder. Harry noticed that his cousin was no longer sitting on the couch and he silently wondered if Draco scared him off again.

"Are we ready to Floo now?" Draco asked almost impatently.

"What's your hurry?" Harry asked.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Just the thought of knowing that I'll be at the Weasley's is making my skin crawl."

Harry shot Draco a heated glare. "I guess you're going to have to get used to it."

"I guess I am," Draco said, returning the glare.

"Come on, let's go."

They Floo'd easily. Draco watched as Harry used the Floo, and then stepped into the emerald flames. Harry shouted, "The Burrow!" and then he was gone. Draco took a handful of the Floo, flung it into the fire, and then stepped in. "The Burrow," Draco drawled, and then he disappeared.

Around the corner, Dudley watched with sad eyes.

~TBC~

Special Note from Brandy (beta): This is a great story and I hope that everyone is enjoying it as much as I am! I just wanted to say that Luna is a great writer *huggles Luna* and I enjoy her stories a lot! Now she can delete this if she wants to, I've said my peace!


	4. part 4

Draco's Insignia~ Part four

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read. Go read some other fic.

**Dedicated to: Brandis, just because she wanted me to, and because she helped with some of the plot. ^_^**

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, little lime, and somewhat crack-ish. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Sort of PWP variety.

Word count: 4,660

**Editted:** October 19, 2012

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

The moment that Harry came out of the Weasley's fireplace, Ron pulled him into a hug that almost crushed his ribs.

"Good to see you again, mate!"

"Good to see you too, Ron." Harry squeaked, feeling the air being squeezed out of him.

Before Ron could ask Harry if he was okay, Draco arrived. He stepped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off as he mumbled about the horrors of traveling by Floo. When he looked up, his eyes immediately saw the scene before him, and he bristled in annoyance, and possibly with some jealousy.

"All right, Weasley, that's a long enough hug."

"Oh?" Ron smirked. "I think I can hug my best friend as long as I want to." He proceeded to do just that, and stuck his tongue out at Malfoy.

Draco glared, "Oh, is that what you think?"

"Yes, that's what I think." Ron glared back, finally releasing Harry.

"Is that so?" Draco glared harder.

"Yes, that's so." Ron tried to glare even harder.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Oh, you think. . ."

"Shut up!" Harry huffed.

They heard Mrs Weasley sniggering next to them. "I see that Ron wasn't lying when he said that young Malfoy would be here."

Harry hugged her, "Hello, Mrs Weasley."

"Hello, Harry dear. How's that boy been treating you?" She leered at Draco.

"Better than usual, actually." Harry peered over and watched as Draco started to ogle everything. Ron had his arms crossed as he kept an eye on the blond intruder like a dog would do to a stranger.

"So, this is where chaos went," Draco drawled. "I was wondering where it had gone after Heaven and Earth were created."

"Bite your tongue, Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"Behave yourself while you're here," Harry warned.

Draco looked over lazily at Harry and gave him an all-knowing smirk.

"Would you boys like some tea?" Mrs Weasley asked, trying to be courteous despite the other boy being a Malfoy.

"I don't know," Draco said. "Can you afford it?"

Mrs Weasley frowned deeply.

Harry smacked him on the arm, "Watch what you say, Malfoy, or else." He thumbed back at the dining room, where Mr Weasley was sitting. Draco paled, as though he was remembering something awful that had to do with Mr Weasley. Harry turned back to Ron's mother, "I'd like some tea, thanks."

"I thought we were just going to exchange my wizard money for Muggle money," Draco said, still looking pale.

"Can't I stay for a while and visit?"

Draco glared.

"He's already spent more than enough time with you, Malfoy. It's my turn." Ron sneered.

Draco raised an elegant brow. "You want to spend time with ME?"

"Sod off! You know I meant Harry!"

"Fine, whatever." Draco waved a hand. "I'm going to do what I came here to do, and then I'm leaving." He huffed, and then went into the dining room.

The clock's hands (that had the names Fred and George) moved to 'coming home'. Harry realized that the twins were still living at home, even though they owned a very successful joke shop. They must have their reasons. Of course, the one reason that it might be was because of the war against Voldemort.

Fred and George Apparated into the living room with a loud crack.

"We're heeeere!" George announced with flamboyancy.

"Mum, we're home!" Fred said with a smile. "What's for dinner?" Then he noticed Harry standing next to Ron. "Hey, Harry! What a surprise this is! Gotten sick of your cousin already, have you?"

"Well, actually. . ." Harry began, but Ron interrupted him, saying what he thought Harry was going to say.

"Malfoy's here."

"What? What's that little git doing here?"

"Exchanging money," Harry said.

Mrs Weasley came out from the kitchen with a tray of teacups and a teapot.

"Mum, what's Malfoy doing here? Why is he allowed?"

Mrs Weasley looked over at Harry, and almost at once, the twins understood. Well, sort of.

"You brought him here, Harry?" George gasped.

Fred mockingly put a hand to his chest, "Why is thou delivering us pain, friend Harry? Oh why, oh why?"

"Because, you see. . . he's under my supervision. . ."

Before Harry could finish his explanation, they heard a sudden shout from the dining room.

"TWO HUNDRED, NO LESS!"

"AND I JUST TOLD YOU, I DON'T HAVE TWO HUNDRED IN MUGGLE MONEY! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE ON FIFTY FIVE!"

"BALDERDASH!" Draco bellowed. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"Excuse me," Harry said to the twins, scowling. He made his way to the dining room. When he entered, he saw Draco looming over the sitting form of Mr Weasley, who was at the table. "Malfoy!"

Draco's head snapped up and he looked into Harry's resentful eyes.

"He's holding out on me!" Draco pointed an accusing finger at Mr Weasley.

"I am not!" Mr Weasley said, horrified. "I only have 55 pounds."

Draco eyed Mr Weasley strangely, "You look like you weigh more than fifty five."

"No, Malfoy, he means Muggle money. Here in Muggle England, it's called pounds. But you must remember, Mr Weasley doesn't have that much Muggle money to begin with."

Draco frowned, but then he suddenly became his smug self again. "Of course, how stupid of me to think I could get a decent amount from a Weasley. I would probably get more money from Granger's parents. . ."

"Malfoy," Harry warned. "That's enough." He could see that Mr Weasley was getting a dangerous look in his eyes. Harry didn't think that Mr Weasley would soften up for Draco the way that he was beginning to.

Ron was leaning up against the doorway that led from the dining room to the living room. Mrs Weasley walked by with a look of disregard as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You are way out of your league, Malfoy," Ron said. "You're in OUR territory now. You're like a hare stuck in a lion's den."

Draco walked over, glaring, and got in Ron's face. "I'm more of a dragon than a stinking hare, Weasley."

Ron and Draco continued to glare at each other until Mrs Weasley stuck a plate of cookies between them. "Care for a biscuit, boys?"

Ron slowly took one from the tray without taking his eyes off of Draco. "Thanks, Mum." He bit into the biscuit, still ogling Malfoy with disdain.

Draco took one, and then bit into it. After he finished chewing and swallowed, he said, "Yeah, thanks."

"Harry?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry took a biscuit and then sat down at the table across from Mr Weasley.

Wanting to prevent any kind of fighting from occurring, Mrs Weasley spoke up to break the tension. "So, explain what's going on with young Malfoy here." She started to pour the tea.

"Well, a few days ago, the Dursleys and I were sitting down for breakfast when Malfoy appeared at the doorstep. My uncle Vernon wasn't happy when he found out that Malfoy was a wizard too. I wasn't too pleased that he was there either, but to make a long story short, Malfoy got to stay with me in my room. I found out that I've been dubbed his supervisor by Dumbledore, I believe." Harry took a sip of his Earl Grey.

"Sure, tell the world that, Potter." Draco sneered.

"Supervisor?" Mr Weasley raised a brow.

"Yes. Or as my uncle so bluntly put it, his Keeper."

Draco glared, but didn't dare say anything at the moment, because of the way Mr Weasley was looking at him. Actually, Draco looked a bit pale again.

Just then, Ginny Weasley sauntered into the room. "Hey, Ron. Fred and George said that Harry was here and. . ." Her eyes fell on Harry and then she blushed.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry, smiling.

Ginny smiled back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the weaselette." Draco drawled as he moved away from the table. He crossed his arms and blocked Ginny's path. He knew that he was outnumbered 6-1, but his nervousness around Mr Weasley was making him act out.

Ginny shrunk under Draco's scrutiny, but she couldn't ignore how appealing the blond was, or how striking his icy blue eyes were. Ginny wrung her hands together nervously, and blushed, casting her eyes down to the floor.

"Please, don't call me that."

"And why not?" Draco said in a honeyed voice.

Ginny made the mistake of looking up into Draco's eyes again. She squeaked and blushed furiously.

"Right! That's it!" Mr Weasley stepped in between them, shielding Ginny, "I will not have you patronizing my only daughter in my own home! You have your money, now leave."

Draco raised his head, but couldn't keep eye contact with Mr Weasley. "With pleasure. I don't think I could stand being in this dump for very long, anyway." He looked over at Ginny again and saw her staring back with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry grabbed onto Draco's shoulder, hard, and then hauled him into the living room, toward the fireplace. "Can't even have a decent evening with the Weasleys when you're around, can I?" He looked back at Ron and the others as they followed them into the living room. "I'm sorry about all of this, Mrs Weasley. I wanted to stay longer. . ."

"It's okay, dear. I understand." She leered at Draco as if she wanted to say something, but decided not to.

"Yeah, and next time, don't bring Malfoy." Ron said, staring at Draco dangerously. Before they left, however, the twins suddenly showed up.

"Hey, Malfoy. Don't forget your wand!" Fred said, placing a long, black wand into his hand.

"Thanks," Draco said, looking confused. He looked at the wand for a second, and then suddenly realized- "Wait, this isn't my . . ."

The wand that Fred put in Draco's hand changed into a big, gray rat. With a loud gasp, Draco dropped the rat, which squeaked when it hit the floor and then scurried away.

Fred and George were laughing so hard that they fell to the floor, holding their stomachs.

"The damn thing nearly bit me!" Draco said in outrage.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley said with disappointment. She put a hand on her hip and shook a finger in their direction. "Shame on you!"

"Yeah!" Ginny said, mimicking her mother's stance, shaking a finger as well. "That wasn't very nice. It could have given him rabies!"

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "R-r-rabies?"

Even Ron was laughing with the twins. "That was bloody funny!" he wheezed. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Ron!" Ginny glowered.

Draco looked away, pouting.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, pulling out the bag of Floo Powder.

"Eat well, Harry." Mrs Weasley said, and then she glared at the twins who were still trying to stop laughing.

"I will. Thanks, Mrs Weasley. And thanks, Mr Weasley, for the exchange."

Mr Weasley smiled at Harry, but he never looked at Draco. Harry wondered if maybe he was still angry with Malfoy. "Be well, Harry."

Harry and Draco disappeared in the emerald flames.

* * *

Draco barely had enough time to brace himself before he felt his feet give way and he stumbled onto a soft bed. The moment that they got back from the Weasleys, Harry had grabbed a hold of his ear and dragged him all the way up to their room (With Draco muttering, 'Not the ear, not the ear, not the ear. . .' and 'pain, pain, don't like pain!'). The Dursleys were looking on with a mixture of amusement and annoyance at the scene. It was rather rare of them to see Harry take charge like this.

Harry was standing over him, hands on hips, and a not-so-nice gaze coming from his dark, emerald eyes. Draco noticed that Harry's eyes seemed to get darker whenever he was upset or angry.

"You do know that you're even more attractive when you're angry?" Draco grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't you even try getting yourself out of this mess, Malfoy!" Harry shouted suddenly, making Draco jump. "I cannot believe you had the guts to act that way, and say those things, in their own home! I thought for sure that Mr Weasley was going to curse you terribly for your mouth!"

"But he didn't, did he-?" Draco drawled.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Harry yelled, about half a foot from Draco's face. Draco back away quickly, eyes wide with what looked to be terror. "Now I know that I was given an order to be your supervisor, and I know that you really have no choice in being here, because you really have no other place to go. I'm looking after you because I know I was instructed to by Dumbledore, but if I could, I'd kick you out of here faster than you can say Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"

Draco was wincing at Harry's words, and not only that but he was wondering why Harry's Draconis Mark wasn't glowing.

"From now on," Harry continued, "I expect you to be a lot nicer to the Weasleys, act more proper around my friends. AND always, and I mean always, listen to me! Do I make myself clear, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded obediently.

"Good." Harry sighed. He felt all of his frustration begin to melt away. "So then, let's go eat. And just to let you know, I do appreciate you doing this for me. Maybe it'll make up for how you acted this afternoon. We'll see."

Draco pouted silently. He wasn't pleased about how Harry was treating him right now, like he was some sort of disobedient child that was being grounded. He just didn't want to act soft in front of Arthur Weasley and his family. Draco shuddered. All those Weasleys, all that red, all those freckles, all those hand-me-downs . . .

"Please tell me," Draco said as they descended the staircase, "that we won't be visiting the Weasleys on a frequent occasion." He hated how meek he was sounding right now.

Harry turned and snarled. "Why?"

Draco frowned, trying not to shiver. "All that red hair and freckles and . . ." He shook his head. "It's like a clown nightmare."

Harry couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing. "We'll see. Maybe if you're good, then we WON'T visit them."

"Great. You finally found a suitable punishment for me. I'm distraught."

Harry laughed all the way downstairs, not even caring about the strange looks he was getting from the Dursleys. Dudley was staring quite zealously at Draco as they left.

They actually found a place they could agree on, and Draco had actually acted rather decent, even though he still liked to take a few jabs at Harry now and then. Harry was finding that he could actually put up with most of Draco's sarcastic remarks and cute little scowls.

By the end of the night, Harry had admitted to himself that he did find Draco cute after all, which made the arrangement even harder for Harry to cope with.

Draco had brought up the deal with the Dragon Mark on their arms and how Harry's didn't begin to glow at all when he was yelling at him. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe it has to be a mutual anger for them to glow, and maybe because of the fact that I wasn't yelling at you because I was angry."

"So, you weren't actually angry at me?"

"Yes, of course I was. I was just. . . I don't know, maybe I was in a bit of an understanding mood or something."

"So you understood . . . ?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Malfoy. You're the one that made the stupid thing."

"Oh, and another thing," Draco said, pursing his lips. "Why didn't you tell Mr Weasley about the Mark? It would have been a perfect opportunity to have me turned over to the proper authorities."

"Well, first of all, since your contact knows about us being Marked that must mean that Dumbledore knows. And we haven't received an owl from Dumbledore about it, so that means that he is okay with it. Also, I really didn't think it was any of their business at the time about the Mark. They'll just worry about me more, and I don't need that right now."

Draco smiled, very pleased with these answers.

"Okay, Malfoy, now I have a question to ask you."

"Must you?"

"Yes." Harry twirled his fork in his big plate of pasta. "Why are you so scared of Ron's dad?"

Draco frowned slightly. He was hoping that Harry hadn't noticed the way he acted around Mr Weasley. He shrugged his shoulders. "He's the head of the household, the head Weasel, and he works for the Ministry. How else am I supposed to act around him?"

Harry pursed his lips in thought, wondering if he should continue with the twenty questions, or if he should wait until he had the whole story of why Malfoy was living with him now. It could have something to do with his late parents. He also didn't feel up to getting into another row, and he had a feeling that that was what would happen if he interrogated Malfoy too much.

"Never mind, Malfoy. We'll talk about it some other time."

Only slightly pixilated, Draco and Harry made it back 'home' in one piece. Meaning, they didn't kill each other, nor did anyone else do them in. They were pleasantly drunk. It was a happy kind of drunk though, not a 'why is the room spinning?' kind of drunk. All of their anger toward each other from that evening seemed to have slipped away. The questions that Harry wanted to ask Draco had vacated his head and he started to just live in the moment.

Draco was giggling at the lamest jokes that Harry told, and Harry was finding himself walking closer and closer to Draco than he had ever done before. That one day still lingered in his mind, though, when Draco was on top of him, rubbing fiercely against his own raging hard on.

When they entered the house, they were both shushing each other and snickering lightly. They made their way up the stairs remarkably well, and then practically rushed into the bedroom. Harry locked the door quickly, and then turned to Draco. Draco had already planted his butt onto the bed, laid back on his hands, and was smirking.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're simply gorgeous with flushed cheeks?" Draco babbled.

"No." Harry said, smiling slightly. "You're the first."

"Ah." Draco grinned stupidly. "Then am I the first to say that I want you, right here, right now?"

Harry flushed, "Yep. Right again."

"Yay for me." Draco smiled. "What do I win?"

That was too easy of an answer, Harry thought. He decided to tease. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a biscuit, or a chocolate frog, or maybe even . . ." He pretended to think. "A kiss."

Draco's eyes lit up. "A kiss? You mean it? You're going to actually give ME a kiss? I don't have to steal it this time?"

Harry shook his head. "Not this time."

"Brilliant! Then come here and give me my reward."

Harry sauntered, as best he could in his condition, over to the blond and then stopped when his knees were touching Draco's.

"I'm down here, big boy," Draco said, looking up at the still standing Harry Potter.

"Are you now?" Harry smirked. "I thought that you were going to stand up for me."

Draco reached up and grabbed onto Harry's tie. "Nope. You're coming down here. Right now." He pulled Harry down by his tie and their lips crashed against one another's.

Harry moaned eagerly and shivered as their kiss slowly began to heat up. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's jet-black hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

Finally, Draco let go of Harry's lips and smiled a slightly wicked smile. "And to think that dragons couldn't be tamed."

"Only trained wizards and witches could tame a dragon." Harry leaned forward so that he was now lying on top of Draco. "But, from what I heard from Charlie Weasley, the most beautiful type of dragon is the Antipodean Opaleye."

"But it is rarely aggressive," Draco said, nipping at the corner of Harry's lip. "And I'm nothing but aggressive."

"Or so you think." Harry kissed back lightly, the corners of their lips meeting sweetly, over and over again.

"Perhaps I'm more of a Hungarian Horntail, then." Draco smirked between kisses.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're both. You might be interbred. You're too beautiful to be just a Hungarian."

Draco smiled, trying to hide a blush. "You really think so?"

Harry answered him with a long, passionate kiss. "Yes," he panted. "I think so." And then Harry smiled mischievously, "Or you could be a Jarvey."

Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but he knew that Harry was just playing around with him. "Not funny." Then he smirked. "But enough talk. Let's see some more action."

"And just who do you think is in charge here?"

"Me." Draco said as he flipped Harry over onto his back. They wrestled for a while, Draco on top for maybe only a few minutes before Harry used as much muscle as possible to flip them over again. Draco squeaked like a ferret and Harry laughed as he kissed him. Draco glowered, seeming to know what Harry was laughing about.

When the kiss ended, Malfoy's mouth and tongue were doing wonderful things on his neck. He could vaguely recall the sensual feeling that Draco had given him on that one day that he arrived on his doorstep. The feeling was slowly coming back to Harry, and he jerked his hips against Draco's thigh.

"I have something planned for us to do," said Harry.

"Oh?" Draco said, wary.

Harry slowly slid Draco's tie off and began to unbutton his shirt's collar. "Oh yeah. And I guarantee you'll love it." He kissed his way down Draco's throat and down the chest that he was baring before him. He watched as the cool air made Draco's nipples hard into nubs. Harry ran his fingers around them, enjoying the odd texture. He'd never played with another guy's chest before. There were whisps of light colored hair in the center of Draco's chest and a few scattered here and there around his pebbled nipples.

Draco shivered from what Harry was doing to him and tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes tightly. This was already feeling even better than before, when they had their clothes still on. Now, as Harry's fingers and mouth were doing splendid things on his chest and stomach, Draco couldn't help the deep burning sensation below his waist. He shifted his weight slightly, which moved his pelvis area more against Harry's thigh, and the rubbing hit him so hard that his eyes flew open and his mouth widened his shock. He almost cried out loud, but he stopped it half way in his throat. It wouldn't do to have any of the Dursleys come pounding upstairs and interrupt them (especially Dudley).

Harry suddenly become shirtless, and the mere sight was driving Draco so crazy that he reached up to lap and suck at one of Harry's perked nipples. Harry was the one to make the first sound—albeit thankfully quietly, and he jerked his head back slightly. Draco started to massage his other nipple with three fingers, which in turn made Harry return the favor. They explored each other's chests as thorough as they liked, rubbing and sucking on skin and sensitive peaks.

"How're you coping, Potter?" Draco drawled into Harry's ear. Harry didn't answer, he only squeezed his eyes together and grit his teeth. "Come on, then. I wanna hear you."

Harry wondered just who was in charge here. He was the one on the top, after all. But when Draco's fingers pinched one of his nipples, he could no longer hold it in—he let out a breathy groan, right into Draco's ear. Surprisingly, Draco answered back with his own groan. Harry took that as encouragement and moved down Draco's body to the top of his trousers.

Knowing just what Harry had planned, Draco didn't object one bit as he diversed him of his jeans. Draco helped Potter with his, and together they were naked from the waist down. Taking charge once more, Harry used his hand on both. They slotted almost seamlessly.

It was a wonderful, heady feeling to watch Draco Malfoy fall apart under him. It was almost as if he were on a power kick. The scent wafting into his nostrils did things to him, animalistic things. He lowered his head down to Malfoy's neck and licked and bit him there where the veins were palpitating. Draco threw his head back and gasped, but before he could be too loud, he stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit down.

Harry's caresses had a strange quality, Draco noticed; at times they were soft and melting, like a typical Gryffindor. Other times, his touch was fierce, like the caresses of a wild animal. There was definitely something animallike about his hands, which would spread over each part of him, and then held them both in one firm grip, calloused and strong. It almost felt as if he had more than just two hands, and maybe there was something to that, but Draco didn't feel up to thinking much on it. Draco only cared about getting off.

Draco was surprised to find that he enjoyed Harry's weight on him. He enjoyed being crushed under his body, with his teeth sinking into the fleshier parts of him, then licking and sucking a love bite on him; a personal tattoo. He knew there would be bruises in the morning, but again he didn't care. He wanted Harry soldered to him, from mouth all the way down to his toes. Harry whispered obscenities in his ear now and then, and then told him to raise his knees.

Draco was drowning in feelings, scents, sounds, and tastes. At times he was estatic, joyful, never wanting this to end; but then, at other times, he became afraid, vulnerable, angry, annoyed. . . . his heart was nearly to the surface, so close to bursting out and onto his sleeve, to bleed all over Harry, that he almost pushed Harry away. He couldn't afford these feelings now. He had to keep his head on straight. Falling for Potter was one of the last things he ever wished to do. Potter was a Gryffindor, a goodie-goodie, a do-gooder. . . he could not let his heart get away from him; he won't allow it.

And yet, the Draconis Mark on his arm burned a soft green.

Harry sighed in relief as he finally inhaled some oxygen. He had no idea that he could do things like that, and especially to Draco Malfoy. It was so exhilarating and . . . and actually fun. He laid his head down on Draco's thigh and closed his eyes. "Draco . . ."

Draco got up on one elbow and looked down at the flushed Harry Potter. "Yes?"

"That was . . . very . . . you know." Harry had pursed his lips together, trying not to smile too much.

"Indeed it was, my pride of lions. You were decent for your first time."

Harry snorted, "I guess I was, my little nest of vipers."

Draco laughed.

~TBC~

The Jarvey resembles an overgrown ferret in most respects, except for the fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short (and often rude) phrases in an almost constant stream. ^_^ This information is taken from _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them._


	5. part 5

Draco's Insignia~ Part five

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, and crack. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, (background:) Sirius/Lupin, Ron/Hermione, and other past relationships.

**Editted and scene added:** October 19, 2012

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

Stretching his arms up over his head like a lazy kitten, Harry slowly started to wake up. He moved back into the warm covers, only to discover a very warm body lying next to him.

"Snuffles?" Harry murmured, still thinking he was dreaming. At least that was what he thought his dream had been about. All he could recall from it was running down some long halls with Padfoot by his side; he had his wand out, but it didn't feel like they were being chased by something. It felt more like he was searching for some item. He also thought there had been some flying brains and a dark, ominous veil. . . he wasn't sure.

Draco stirred underneath one of Harry's arms, which was draped limply over his chest. When he made a low groaning noise, it startled Harry more awake. The events of what happened last night came flooding through Harry's mind slowly, recalling all the things they'd done, and in the Dursleys' house no less! He just hoped that Draco had remembered to put the Imperturbable Charm on the door again before they'd done anything. Or had the spell never faded?

In his half-awakened state, Draco just barely heard what Harry said, and he grumbled, "Snufu?"

"Snuffles," Harry corrected him as he began to realize that he had been dreaming, and it was a very strange dream about his godfather and a pub he'd never been in before. There was an odd smell of goats, a familiar bartender, and a glass that stayed dirty no matter how much the rag was used on it.

Draco finally woke up at the sound of Harry's voice, and he turned over to face him. They were both lying on their sides as they stared at each other sleepily. Harry squinted slightly as he tried to get Malfoy's face more into focus. When his eyes had finally adjusted, he could see small, light brownish freckles on the bridge of Malfoy's nose and a bit over his cheeks. Harry peered closer as he noticed a freckle that was slightly larger than the rest, right below his left eye.

"Who's Snuffles?" Draco asked, watching as Harry's green eyes were staring at a spot on his cheek.

"Huh?" Harry said, half-aware.

"I said, who's Snuffles?"

"Oh, uh, it's um. . . Lupin's dog."

"Lupin? As in our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yeah, him."

"He has a dog?"

"Yup. His best friend."

"Uh huh." Draco moved his arm from between their bodies and rested his head on the back of his hand.

They continued to stare at one another. Draco watched Harry's eyes as they darted from certain parts of his face to another, as if taking in every detail and committing it to memory.

"What are you looking at?" Malfoy asked, trying not to sound too brusque.

"Did you know that you have freckles?"

Draco scowled slightly, "They're from the damned sun."

"They're cute." He blurted before he could comprehend what he just said. The corner of Harry's lips rose slightly.

Draco blushed. "Oh, well . . . thanks, Potter. I don't think they are."

"No?" Harry's eyes widened.

"No. They're atrocious. They mar my perfect skin."

"They're not atrocious, and they don't MAR anything." Harry dragged a finger down Draco's nose. "If anything, they make you more appealing. I happen to think they're very sexy."

Draco suddenly gained his narcissism back, "Well, yeah, of course they're _sexy_, they're MY freckles."

"So now you don't think they're atrocious?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know—I suppose not. They're on ME, aren't they? So they should be sexy."

Harry groaned. He figured that Malfoy's egotism wouldn't stay down.

"So, what are we, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously. He decided to finish his 'Malfoy gazing' some other time.

"We're wizards," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?" Draco blinked.

"Never mind. I meant, what are we as relationship wise? Are we friends at all? Are we acquaintances? Or are we. . . lovers?"

"We," Draco stated, "are two horny teenage wizards who are attracted to each other." He wiggled his eyebrows. He did not want to look too much into the feelings he had for the bespectacled wizard; he'd otherwise go insane and run screaming all the way to Azkaban.

"Whoever said I thought you were attractive?" Harry said.

"Would you have let me do all those things to you if you thought I was ugly? Besides, you just called my freckles sexy."

"Good point." Harry sighed, wishing he'd never mentioned them. "But what if I just thought of you as an average looking bloke?"

"You still let me do those sexual acts on you, Potter. Admit it, you think I'm good looking."

"Well, okay, perhaps a little. But I'd still like to know where we stand."

Draco decided not to be sarcastic this time. "We can be whatever you want us to be, Potter. If you just want to be friends with benefits, that's fine with me. But if you want to be more than friends, that's even better." He smiled, and in a decent way this time; no curling of the lip. Harry's face softened a bit from the smile.

"That should be outlawed, you know." Harry pointed at Draco's face.

"What should?"

"Your. . ." Harry blushed. "You smiling."

Draco's eyes widened, and blinked, in astonishment. "Me smiling? Why? Aren't I allowed to smile?"

Harry looked away, blushing even more. He wished his mouth wouldn't run away with him; especially in the mornings when he was warm and feeling particularily sated about what they'd just done.

"You just don't look like, well, like YOU when you do that."

"Just because I don't smile around you that often doesn't mean that I don't do it. I will smile as much as I want." Draco then smiled again, not having to force it too much this time.

"Prat." Harry almost laughed, but his smile was more of a smirk.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

And that was the crux of it all, wasn't it? Although he hadn't totally forgiven Draco for some of the things he'd done in the past, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to stand a nice, caring Draco Malfoy. He could see that there was a nice guy inside Malfoy, but it didn't seem like Malfoy let it out of its cage all too often. He wouldn't wish to change Malfoy completely either. As long as he didn't insult his friends too harshly, or feel the need to kill someone, then Harry could consider him something like a friend.

He would have to, Harry reminded himself; Malfoy had placed his Draconis Mark on him, and it was probably permanent.

* * *

"This is the bathroom," Harry explained as he showed Malfoy around the house. "I'm pretty sure you know how to use a bathroom, since we've got them ourselves. Here's the shower"—Harry pulled the shower curtain back—"Once you have the desired temperature, you pull this handle up to turn it on. There's the soap and shampoo you can use. Whatever you do, though, don't use my uncle's danderuff shampoo or he'll kill you."

"Gee, I don't know if I can remember all of this," Draco drawled. "Why don't you draw my bath for me, Potter? Since there are no House-elves here to do it."

"No, you have to learn to do this yourself. I refuse to wait on you hand and foot."

"Aw, that means that you won't fan me when I'm hot, or feed me grapes when I'm hungry?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, maybe."

"Yeah, well, I'd like my dreams to come true. Would make life so much simpler."

Harry snorted. Typical ambitious Slytherin.

While Draco was busying himself in the Muggle bathroom, Harry decided to find out who Draco's contact was once and for all. He snuck into Draco's suitcase and took out the shrunken crystal ball.

Hoping that he won't get into too much trouble, Harry used his wand to enlarge it. He set it on the desk and tried to copy what he saw Draco do by putting his hand over the top of it.

His Mark glowed green and then suddenly the ball lit up. Harry jumped when the crystal ball started to hum with a booming voice.

"I told you, Mr. Malfoy, to only contact me in an emergency!"

Harry stayed quiet for a while, and then he said, "I'm not Malfoy."

"Potter!" The voice snarled. "You are NOT allowed to use this crystal ball! Put it back where you found it at once!"

"Sorry, not until I know who this is and what's going on."

"It is none of your concern, Potter!"

"Tell me why Malfoy's here," Harry argued.

"I SAID, IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" The voice boomed. "Now, return Mr. Malfoy's crystal ball, IMMEDIATELY! Or else I'll give you a detention to serve at the beginning of your school year!"

Harry continued to ignore the person's demands. The understanding of what the person had just voiced made him realize something. "Are you a Hogwarts' teacher?"

The voice went silent.

"Well?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"I might be." The voice finally said. "It is none of your business, Mr. Potter."

"I believe it is my business since I'm now involved." Harry hoped that the person understood what he meant.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"You're not answering my question."

"WHERE IS DRACO?"

"He's taking a shower!" There was a knock. "What?" Harry shouted at the door.

"What is all the shouting about?" It was Uncle Vernon.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Harry tried to keep his anger in check.

"Then keep it down! We're trying to watch the news," Vernon growled, and then stomped off.

The person from the crystal ball must have heard the exchange because then when it spoke next, it was more hushed. "Mr. Potter, I assure you that nothing evil is going on. Please refrain from using Mr. Malfoy's ball in future."

"But I must know what's going on! I have the right to know some things, at the very least."

The crystal ball, er, the person was silent for a while. It wasn't even glowing, and for a minute Harry thought that the mystery person, whom he had a feeling he knew who it was, had cut off the connection. But then, it glowed again; this time it was a softer golden color.

"Mr. Malfoy is under your care now, since neither Dumbledore nor any of the teachers at Hogwarts has the ability to curtail him like you can."

"What happened to his family?" Harry dared to ask.

The person didn't answer.

"Um, sir?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you."

"Please, sir. I won't tease him about it. I promise. I know what it's like to lose family after all."

Harry didn't have to wait too long for an answer.

"All right, but you didn't hear it from me, understand?" Harry nodded, but then remembered that the person probably couldn't see him.

"Okay," he said.

The voice sighed. "They were killed during a raid."

Harry waited for the person to continue, but he didn't.

"By who?"

"By. . ." the crystal ball glowed green again, "an Auror."

"An Auror? Why? Was Lucius Malfoy hiding something? Were they doing something illegal?"

"It is not my place to say."

Harry was about to say something, when he suddenly had an idea. He rolled up his sleeve and then placed the Draconis Mark over the crystal ball. The Mark turned bright red, and for some reason, he just knew . . .

Harry gasped. "Professor Snape?"

"What is it, Potter? I mean . . ." here Snape tried to change the tone of his voice. "I'm not Professor Snape."

Harry laughed. "Oh, please! You can't fool me anymore. This is Snape, isn't it?"

The crystal ball made no reply, and in doing so that had clinched it as far as he was concerned.

"Come on, you may as well admit it! There's really no one else at Hogwarts that would have Draco set up an emergency crystal ball contacting thingy."

"Excuse me, Potter!" Draco said as he walked into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Talking to Professor Snape." Harry grinned, not missing a beat. Draco grabbed his crystal ball from off the desk and then headed toward his suitcase.

"How dare you snoop into my stuff, Potter! This is private!" He took out his wand from his robe, which was hanging on the cupboard door. "Sorry about all that, sir."

"You're not to blame, Mr. Malfoy."

"Typical," Harry sighed. "So typical of you to take Malfoy's side, Professor. Always spoiling him, aren't you?"

There was an audible grunt of displeasure before the ball's light faded away.

"Reducio," Draco said and the crystal ball shrunk. The nearly naked blond turned to glare at Harry. "I don't believe Gryffindor's Golden Boy can't even keep his hands off of other people's property while they're gone for only a few minutes!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you'd just tell me what's going on."

"It is no business of yours!" Draco stuffed his shrunken crystal ball back into his suitcase.

"You made it my business the moment you walked onto my doorstep! And don't you even try denying it, because you know it's true!"

Draco just stared fixatedly on Harry's face.

"Come on, Draco, admit it. You know it's my business too. I'm your Keeper now-remember?-because Dumbledore ordered it. I'm connected to you, in a way, because of this Mark you gave me." Harry lifted his arm up, sleeve still rolled up to his elbow from last time. "And not to mention I've had sexual relations with you. So, I would very much say that it IS my business!"

Draco clicked his bag shut an then slowly turned to face Harry. "All of this is true. But I don't want anyone to know about. . . ."

"Yes?" Harry urged.

"About anything!" Draco snapped.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something extremely important from me?"

"There's nothing to tell that is important to you!" Draco snarled. His Mark began to glow. "So just sod off, Potter!"

Harry sneered, his Mark becoming a deep red. "Fine! Be a little snot! But as soon as we're at Hogwarts, I'm going straight to Dumbledore!"

"Oh, no you won't, Potter! Because I need to speak to him first, remember?"

"Then we'll talk to him together!"

"No!" Draco slammed the closet door shut. "You are NOT asking him anything while I'm in the same room!"

"Why?" Harry shouted. "Are you embarrassed or something?"

Draco's glare could light a candle from several kilometers away. "NO! I AM NOT embarrassed about anything! You have NO RIGHT. . . ." he stopped suddenly, clutching his arm. Draco grit his teeth as he hissed out in pain. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm as well. They both looked down at their Draconis Marks. Draco's was glowing bright silver and Harry's was a blinding yellowish-gold. "Holy crap, this stings!" Draco groaned. Harry nodded in agreement, grasping at his own arm.

When they finally both settled down enough, their Marks become a faint, dull glow. After a few hard pants later, Harry said, "I think we should try not to argue very much anymore."

"I agree, Potter. As odd as that sounds."

"Yeah, no kidding," Harry said. "But, um, could you put some clothes on now?"

Draco grinned. "What? In front of you?"

"I'll close my eyes." Harry smirked.

"How decent of you, Potter." Draco turned back to the closet and opened it. "Don't even know why I closed this."

"Uh, you were upset so you felt like slamming something?" Harry closed his eyes, even though he kind of wanted to take a peek.

"Precisely," Draco chuckled. "Of course, there's always you I could slam."

"No thanks." Harry didn't catch the innuendo apparently.

"By the way, Potter . . . why are you closing your eyes when you've already seen what my bits look like?"

"Like you said, I'm being decent."

"More like being shy." Draco sighed. He let his towel slip off from around his waist. From behind, Draco heard Harry suck in his breath. He looked behind his shoulder to see that Harry had turned his head and was now staring at a spot on the wall above the bed. "You peeked, Potter."

Harry shut his eyes again. "I didn't!"

"You did! You peeked at my posterior!" Draco couldn't help smiling. "It is rather funny, you know. You've already seen my. . ."

"I know! Shut up!" Harry turned so that his back was now facing Draco.

Draco snickered. "You're blushing now, aren't you?"

"Malfoy. . ." Harry warned.

"Well, you are." Draco turned back to the closet and then took out a pair of boxers. He slipped them on, and then decided to see for sure if Harry really was blushing as hard as he thought. When Draco inched closer to Harry's back, he saw that the other boy's ears were tinted bright red. Slowly, Draco draped his arms over Harry's shoulders, getting Harry to squeak.

Draco laughed. "You ARE blushing! And quite hard too, I might add."

"Sod off," Harry groaned, half-heartily. He hated the way the Slytherin could screw around with his feelings. One minute he felt lighter than air, the next his hackles were being raised.

Draco put his mouth to Harry's ear and whispered, "No." He kissed Harry's earlobe. Harry gasped, sitting up straighter. "I want to hear my little lion purr." He trailed his mouth down, kissing underneath Harry's ear, and then down his neck, right where the main vein was pulsing. "You think there's time for a shag before breakfast?" Draco mumbled. Ever since he felt Harry's mouth on him, he'd been itching to feel Harry from the inside (and maybe vice versa, but he wasn't about to admit it).

Harry moved away from the chuckling Malfoy, "No, there isn't." He walked over toward the door. If he didn't leave now, he was going to lose control.

"No teasing me, Potter. That's not nice, not to mention unfair."

"Too fucking bad."

Draco gasped. Did Harry James Potter just use the 'F' word?

Harry walked out the door.

"Potter!" Draco snarled. The door clicked shut. "I'll get you back for that."

Harry needed some time to think alone, to get everything he'd heard and hadn't heard into some sort of order in his head. Harry was made the sole supervisor to Draco, despite the fact that he could be looked after at Hogwarts by Dumbledore and Professor Snape. An Auror killed Draco's father, and most likely his mother too, and either just Lucius was found doing something he shouldn't have or both had. Or perhaps Draco's mother got herself killed because of her husband dying.

He also had to examine his feelings for the Slytherin. It wasn't fair, really, that he had to find himself getting all worked up over Malfoy of all people. When he had feelings for Cho, it was nothing like these mixed up feelings for Malfoy. With Cho Chang it was more or less puppy love. With Malfoy. . . there was something deeper, more profound; sharper. It was almost like someone had taken a hot brand and stamped it into his heart and soul.

He was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the Draconis Mark either. If there was one thing he'd learned about the power of real love, it was that you couldn't fake it. If he were under some sort of love spell, he doubted he'd ever think of Malfoy as a git. (And he did indeed think of Malfoy as one of the biggest gits in existence, besides Snape.)

Everyone had already gone to bed when he went downstairs. He knew that his uncle wouldn't like it if he found Harry wandering around after they'd retired. He doubted if he'd get in trouble now, while Draco was living with them.

He eyed the phone, considering calling Ron, but he had a feeling that Mrs Weasley wouldn't appreciate him calling at this time of the night. Then he thought about Sirius, but then remembered that he didn't have a phone yet.

Harry contemplated things for a while longer as he sat on the couch, hugging his bent knees. He didn't know for how long he sat there, thinking, but in the end he decided to head back upstairs. Perhaps he could write to Sirius and Lupin later and get some advice from them. Still, even though he was eager to hear from his godfather again, he had a feeling he knew what Sirius would say to him about the situation. Well, after he'd got over the shock anyway. He'd probably tell Harry to just follow his heart, and right now, from where Harry was standing, he was doomed either way.

If Draco didn't accept him as more than just a fling, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stand having Draco near him anymore.

~TBC~

Quick author's note: Yes, Harry used magic and didn't get in trouble for it, just like Draco's able to. (remember in the first chapter?) Why is that you ask? You're all just gonna have to find that out later.


	6. part 6

Draco's Insignia~ Part six

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, some angst, and crack. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Word count: 3,885

**Editted:** October 19, 2012

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and other past relationships

Rated: R

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

When the phone rang at almost eleven o'clock at night, Ron's first instinct was that Harry was in trouble. So what did he do?

Jumped about a foot out of bed, wrestled with the covers for about a minute, tripped over the edge of the bed with his big feet, and then fell flat on his face with a loud smack.

Pig gave a hoot that sounded strangely like a laugh, so Ron gave his bird the bird.

The phone continued to ring, and then about a minute later, he heard his mum open her bedroom door and complain loudly, "I'm coming! I'm coming! You stupid piece of plastic and wire!"

"Mum, wait! I'll get it!" Ron rushed downstairs so fast that he almost missed a step and tripped, but he caught himself, and then ran for the kitchen with his arms forward and hands outstretched. "I'll get it!"

"Quiet, Ron! You'll wake your father!" Mrs Weasley huffed.

The youngest son ignored his mother, of course, and answered very loudly into the phone, "YES?"

"GAAAH!" The person on the other line said, "Don't shout, Weasley!"

"M-Malfoy? What the hell do you want?" Ron shouted.

"I want to talk. But if you're going to shout like you're at the Quidditch World Cup, then you can just forget it."

Ron, half asleep, ignored that comment and said, "Is Harry all right?"

"Yes," Draco said, and then a few moments later he added: "Can we talk or not?"

"About what?" Ron said, sounding like he didn't trust Malfoy. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and twirled the phone's cord on his finger.

"Don't worry, Weasley, I won't be talking dirty in your ear."

"Good."

"I have Potter for that."

Confused silence.

"You do what now?" Ron wasn't quite fully awake.

"Never mind. Weasley, what are Potter's favorite things?"

"What do you mean?" Ron sounded distrusting again. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

Ron heard his mother tut in annoyance and then said, "Why are you talking to Mr. Malfoy's son?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, mum." Ron said, covering the sound piece with his hand, then he moved it out of the way to speak to Draco again. "Answer me now, Malfoy."

"Well, er . . . I just want to know what his favorite color is, what his favorite food or drink is, what he likes to do in his spare time, what's his favorite animal . . . you know. Just odd little things like that."

More confused silence.

"I think you've completely lost it . . . or lost more of it. Tell me the details of what's going on, and if you don't, I'm Flooing over there to bash your pointed ferret face into the wall! Or the floor. Whichever one is more convenient at the time."

"All right, Weasley. There's no need for threats here. I just made Potter mad at me, and I want to make it up to him. It's as simple as that."

"And how, pray tell, did you make him mad? And why do you want to make things up with him?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but he just knew that Weasley didn't see him. "Because I live under the same roof as him. Because this is the first major fight we've had since I've arrived. And because I just want to. A sulking Harry Potter is no fun to be around. Although he is kind of cute when he sulks."

"What?" Ron gasped. Now he was awake.

"Didn't you hear me? Or have you gone deaf? Well, you must be deaf and dumb, because I already told you before that I have Potter to whisper dirty things to, but you must have been half asleep when I said it."

"I remember. And I'm not deaf or dumb! And if you dare lay one disgusting fingernail on Harry, I really will pound you into the ground!"

"Why, Weasley, I never knew you liked me that way! But, I'm sorry. Redheads don't cut it for me."

"Yuck, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Good. Cause I have Potter. Now will you please tell me what he likes?"

"You don't have Harry!"

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do. You can even ask him."

"Fine, I will ask him. I'll call in the morning and ask him."

"Fine, go ahead. Make sure when you do ask that you ask the right questions, or else you won't get any straight answers."

"What?"

"Precisely. You have to ask him, hmm . . . if he's ever kissed me."

"Oh good Lord . . ."

"If he's ever groped me."

"Merlin's beard . . ."

"If he's cuddled with me in bed…."

"Ugh!"

"And if he's ever given me head."

"Sweet Mother of Mary!"

"Did you get all of that, Weasley?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Ron hung up. The other end of the line beeped over and over again in an annoying way.

Draco hung the phone up a bit too hard. "Stupid Weasley." But then he started to snicker. "Oh well. It'll be an interesting morning, that's for sure."

* * *

Since Weasley wasn't much help in telling him what Harry liked or disliked, he went to another source for information. . . however unlikely it was that that person would even _know_ what his favorite things were.

"_Alohomora_," Draco whispered, and the door swung silently open. He raised his wand, muttering, "_Lumos_," and then quietly snuck over to the bed that occupied the room.

He looked down at the sleeping form of Dudley Dursley. With a wicked grin plastered on his face, he whispered, "_Nox_," to put out his wand. There was enough light coming through the window so that he could see where Harry's cousin lain. He pointed his wand at the middle of Dudley's face. "Tis the night for spells," Draco snickered softly to himself, before he enounced, "_Ennervate_."

Dudley's eyes slowly blinked open, and the first thing he saw was Draco Malfoy, with a smirk on his handsome face, and wand pointed right between his eyes. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Evening, fatty." Draco said in a low voice. "I have a few questions to ask you."

Dudley was still frozen on the spot, mostly from fear, but partially from the enchanted way Draco looked looming over him, moonlight hitting his face and hair at just the right angle.

When Dudley didn't answer, Draco took that opportunity to start asking. "Tell me, Muggle, what is Potter's favorite animal?"

Dudley's mouth moved but no sound was coming out.

"Answer me, pig, or I've just found me a new test dummy for casting spells on."

"H-H-H-H. . ."

"Look, I asked you a simple question, not to breath noisily."

"His. . . his fav. . . his fav. . ."

"Yes, his favorite animal. What is it?"

"I-I-I d-don't know. I-I think it's his owl. . ."

"Hedwig?" Draco's brows knitted together in concentration. "I see. Well then, what's his favorite color?"

"I don't know," Dudley said quickly.

"Then what's his favorite food?"

"I don't know."

"Favorite drink?"

"I don't know." Dudley started to sob. "Please, go away now. I don't know anything about him!"

"You've lived with him most of his life and you don't know what he likes?"

"I-I just know that he likes those freak friends of his. . ." Draco snarled, but he let the frightened boy continue. "He likes that sport you people play… he likes his owl . . . and he likes . . . er. . . he likes that photo album of his. That's all I know."

"His photo album?"

"Y-yeah. It's got pictures of his parents in it."

"I see. Well . . . I guess I'll let you resume sleeping." Draco grinned, slightly wickedly, and whispered, "Unpleasant dreams."

Dudley whimpered as he pulled his covers over his head. Draco was about to do some sort of spell on him, just for fun, but then decided against it. If Harry found out about what he did, he'd be asking him why he paid Dudley a visit in the middle of the night just to curse him. Quietly, Draco left the room, and then made his way back up to the room he shared with Harry.

When he entered, Harry was sitting on the bed, back to the door, looking through a book.

"Still ignoring me?"

Silence.

"Yes, still angry," Draco huffed. "Right. I don't know what the hell I did wrong, but I guess it's all right if you just don't tell me so that I could apologize for doing it."

Harry continued to ignore him.

"Or for _not_ doing it. Whatever the case may be." He scuffled over to the closet, opened it, and was about to reach down to his suitcase when he finally noticed it:

His Draconis Mark was glowing a faint green.

Draco slipped his sleeve off to take a closer look at it. The Mark was shimmering silver around the edges, but it was glowing a very soft emerald. He looked back over at Harry and tried to see if his Mark was glowing as well, but Harry's body was blocking his arms from his view. He pulled his sleeve back down and quietly walked over to Harry. He peered around Harry's shoulder and looked at his left arm. Harry was wearing a dark red sweater so he couldn't tell if the Mark was glowing or not.

"Potter. Is your Mark glowing?"

Harry didn't answer.

"I'm serious here, Potter." Draco was trying not to sound too distressed. "My Mark is glowing, and it's worrying me. I must know if yours is glowing or not."

Without a word, Harry moved his right hand over to his left arm, pushed his sleeve up to his elbow, and then jerked his arm up in the air irritably. Harry's Mark was such a soft red it almost looked pink, and the outer edges were a faint gold. Well, at least that answered that question.

"Well then, that's it. We're just going to have to kiss and make up." Draco chuckled softly.

At that, Harry turned his head brusquely and glared. He continued to glare at Draco for a long, and unnerving, moment, and Draco held his breath, waiting to see what Harry would do.

Finally, Harry spoke: "I am not your toy."

Draco's smile faded. "I never said that you. . ."

"You told me when we first made out that you wanted me. You told me that I was yours. Remember?" Harry's voice was cracking. "You said I was yours. . . and now you act as if. . . as if all I am is just a stress reliever. I'm no longer playing your games, Malfoy. You understand?" Harry's fists clenched. "NO MORE. I'm through with you being all hot and heavy one minute and then turning a cold shoulder the next. Either you get serious about being with me or we stop this foolishness. . . for good."

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes, Harry's own eyes narrowed and serious. "So what's it going to be, Draco?" he said softly. "Do you want me or not?"

"I-yes, I want you. . ."

Harry got up on his knees, the book in his lap falling onto the bed. "Do you love me?"

Draco gasped. "I. . . well, Potter. . . Harry, you see. . ."

"Do you love me, Draco? Yes or no. There is no in between here. If you don't really love me, then there is no 'us'. Understand?"

Draco's bottom lip quivered very faintly, and he gulped. "Do - do YOU love ME then?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Harry shook angrily.

"I'm not! I want to know if YOU love ME so I'm sure. . . so I know how you feel. . ."

"Well, obviously if I'm asking YOU if you love ME, then that must give you some clue to how I feel, right?"

Draco looked down at Harry's arm. It was starting to glow brighter.

"Harry. . ." Draco looked back up into those piercing green eyes. He could feel his Mark burning softly, as if he had just stuck his arm into a fireplace real quick; not enough to leave a burn but painful nonetheless. He tried his best to stay calm, and to calm the Draconis Mark. He took a deep breath and said, "Harry, I want to be with you. You have no idea how much I would love to be with you. . . I'm just. . . just. . ."

"Afraid?" Harry said, surprisingly gently.

Draco nodded.

"Me too," Harry admitted. He moved a few inches closer to Draco, and then placed a hand over Draco's cheek. "But it's not YOU I'm afraid of. It's the feeling I have FOR you, itself. Just think of what everyone is going to say, what Ron will say if he knew that. . . that I'm IN LOVE with you."

Draco gasped. "But doesn't he already know?"

"He doesn't know everything yet."

Draco looked away, slightly ashamed, "I think he has an idea now."

Harry cocked his head, one eyebrow raised. "How? What are you talking about?"

"I called him just a few minutes ago. I asked him for advice about you so that I could. . . make things up with you."

Both of their Marks stopped glowing instantly.

"You-you did that for _me_?"

"Yes." Draco swallowed a rather large lump in his throat. "You're really in love with me?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

Draco grabbed onto Harry's waist and pulled him forward so that their bodies were taut against one another's. "Me too."

Harry smiled brightly. A small tear had finally escaped from the corner of one eye, and Draco moved a hand up to wipe it away. "I think I've always had love for you, Potter." Draco smirked. "Just being around you made it worse."

"Oh?" Harry got his face closer to Malfoy's.

"Yeah. You're always making things worse for me. Shame on you."

Harry chuckled. "You do too. I always knew you had a heart somewhere in that bony chest of yours."

Draco leaned forward slightly; pressing his lips gently to Harry's. "You dug it out from the closet, Potter, and I thank you."

That morning, around five o'clock, the phone rang loudly, echoing through the entire house.

Vernon got up groggily to answer it, muttering all the way, complaining about receiving calls on his day off. He picked it up and said sleepily into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is Harry awake?"

Vernon snarled. "Damn you, people! The second you get a bleeding telephone you just have to call every damn second, don't you?"

"Please, I really need to speak to him. I figure it was better than sending an owl or Floo-ing to your place."

There was silence for only a second, and then Vernon said, "Fine, I'll go see if he's awake." He set the phone down on the table, mumbling all the way up the stairs to Harry's room. He knocked hard on the door and called out, "Boy! Are you awake?"

Inside the room, Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's shirtless body. He groaned as he buried his face into the back of Draco's neck, trying to ignore the sound of the pounding. Vernon banged on the door again, getting Draco to stir.

"Wake up or I'm coming in!"

Harry's eyes popped open, and he said, in a rather gruff voice, "I'm awake! What is it?" Draco shifted beside him, grumbling as well.

"Phone for you. Your other freak friend wants to talk. Get down here and see what he wants, I'm going back to sleep."

"All right!" Harry called back. He slowly started to sit up.

Draco felt Harry's arms let go of him and he muttering in protest about the loss of warmth. He was about to complain about Weasleys calling so damn early in the morning, but then remembered that that was what Ron said he'd do, and to ask him about their relationship. Draco smiled to himself, face half hidden into the pillow. Weasley was in for a real shocker now, because now he and Harry were 'officially' a couple.

Harry slowly climbed over Draco's body, and then made his way to the door in only pajama bottoms.

"Let him down gently, Harry," Draco said, chuckling softly.

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything." Harry said before shutting the door. When he reached the receiver, he could hear a faint humming coming from it. It was Ron's voice, and it sounded like he was humming some kind of wizard song as he waited. Harry snickered as he picked the phone up. "Hello, Ron."

"Hey, Harry. Sorry to wake you, but I've wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Couldn't you wait until the afternoon to call? My uncle wasn't too pleased with the phone ringing so early."

"I realize that, but what more perfect opportunity to talk privately? Everyone here is still sleeping too."

"Okay, so what did you have to ask me?"

"Well, er," There was awkward silence for almost a minute. Harry waited patiently for his friend, knowing that Ron won't back down in asking. "Right, um, so then . . . did you know that Malfoy called me last night?"

"Yeah, he told me. He also told me that he called you because he wanted to find out what I liked so that he could apologize to me."

"And did he?" Ron asked, sounding irate.

"Yes. Was that all you wanted to know?"

"No, I also wanted to know if you and him are. . . I mean, Malfoy said that you were his. . . Is that true?"

Harry grinned, blushing slightly. "Well, at the time it wasn't a sure thing. But, um. . . it is now."

Silence. All Harry could hear now was the soft buzzing of the other end of the phone, and the sound of the refrigerator motor in the Dursley's kitchen. He cleared his throat, "Um, Ron? Are you still there?"

"I-I'm here, Harry. Uh. . . are you sure, um. . . you and Malfoy are. . ."

"Yes. We are now officially going out."

"Going out. . . as in, his boyfriend?"

Harry blushed, glad that Ron couldn't see. "Yes. . . yes, he is. Um, I'm sorry if this is . . . I mean, he's not really _that_ bad, when you get to know him. And, uh, he's not a death eater, I know that for sure. He's just. . . he's. . . Ron, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Wha? Me, mad? Gee, Harry, why would _I_ be mad? You're only seeing Malfoy, MY rival and biggest thorn in my side."

"I usually like your sarcasm, Ron, but right now I don't need to hear it. I know that you don't like him, I understand, but. . . you're going to have to trust me on this. There's something else I need to tell you. . . actually, it'd be better if I showed you. Could you Floo over later today? Maybe in the evening after dinner, so that it won't be such a big deal to my Aunt and Uncle."

Ron sighed as if put upon. "All right. I'll be over around. . ." there was a pause, that sounded like he was looking at his clock, "Er, let's say around nine. You'd be done with dinner then, right?"

"We'd be done by eight, I think. So, if you could, you could come over at eight thirty."

"All right. I'll do that instead. See you then, Harry."

"Yup. See you, Ron."

They hung up.

"So," Draco said, making Harry jump. He was leaning thoughtfully on the living room's doorway. "Weasley's coming over tonight."

"Yeah. I can't keep this from him any longer." Harry pointed at the Draconis Mark. "I need to let him know about it, and I need to show him that you're no longer the bastard that he thinks you are."

"Well, I wouldn't count on that." Draco smirked.

Harry snorted. "Relatively speaking, of course."

"Oh, of course." Draco walked over to Harry, arms folded.

"You know, my cousin might wake up and see you topless."

Draco shrugged, "So? What are you getting at?"

"He likes you, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. And I don't care. I gave him a bit of a fright last night."

Harry's brow shot up in surprise but his tone stayed even when he said, "All right, what did you do?"

"Nothing horrible. Just asked him what your favorite things were after I got done talking to Weasley, whom wasn't a big help in that area."

"So, do you still want to know about what my favorite things are?" Harry said, getting closer to Draco.

"Maybe," Draco said. "Are you willing to tell me?"

"Sure. Go ahead and ask me."

"Ok." Draco leaned forward and lightly pressed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

Draco was shocked at the answer, and then he smiled, "Oh really? So's mine."

"Figures." Harry smiled. "But I like red too."

Draco kissed him softly. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Butterbeer."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

"Interesting. Although I'm not sure if I'm surprised by that answer. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate frogs. But I also like Pork Chops."

"Hm," Draco hummed as Harry kissed him again. "Favorite thing to do?"

"Fly on my broom. Play Quidditch. Be at Hogwarts. Be with my friends. . . and kiss you." And Harry proceeded to do just that, again.

"Oh, really? Is that your new favorite thing?" Draco grinned into Harry's lips.

"Yup. I also like casting spells."

"I bet you do." Draco gave him a much deeper kiss."You can now, you know. . . cast spells. Just like me, without getting into trouble."

"I figured I could, since I had to use a spell to enlarge your crystal ball."

"Yes. Do you know why you can?"

"I have a good guess that it has something to do with this Mark you gave me." Harry tapped Draco's Mark on his wrist.

"It's your own Draconis Mark. It gives you the ability to do all kinds of secret things."

"Like finding out who your contact is?" Harry grinned.

Draco pulled back and raised a brow. "Yeah, you've found out. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." Harry leaned into Draco's embrace again, taking his lips into his own, slowly and gently.

There was a sudden bang behind them. They jumped, and then looked over at the doorway.

Dudley was standing there, in his pink bunny pajamas and slippers, eyes wide in shock and lips quivering.

"Dudley…" Harry was about to tell his cousin to please not saying anything, but the bigger boy turned around and left, letting out a wail that was mixed between a sob and a screech.

"Not good?" Draco said, gazing worriedly at his boyfriend.

"Not good," Harry sighed.

~TBC~

There were some hidden festive meanings in this part. I didn't do that on purpose, of course. (like the part with Draco saying 'tis the night for spells.')


	7. part 7

Draco's Insignia~ Part seven

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, PWP, EWE, and crack. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Word count: 4,665

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, plus others later (past and present)

**Rated: **R

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowlings is the wonderful person who does.

**Editted:** October 19,2012

* * *

Neither Harry nor Draco could go back to sleep, so Harry decided to start breakfast for everyone. He had a feeling that once his aunt and uncle woke up and saw their baby boy sobbing (quite loudly, in fact) in his bedroom, Harry was sure to get it. He couldn't wait until he turned seventeen, because then he could finally move out and not have to deal with them any longer, and wouldn't have to put up with their silly rules.

Draco still didn't want to follow their 'silly rules'. He was bound and determined to show them that they couldn't control him. Only Harry could, of course, but even Harry had a hard time trying to get him to follow his relatives' rules. Draco did and said as he pleased. He said the words 'wizard', 'spells', 'broomstick', 'magic', 'wand' . . . anything that had to do with the fact that they were magic users. Everytime Draco opened his mouth, Vernon would cringe, because he knew that whatever Malfoy was going to say it would have one of those words inserted in a sentence. Malfoy found this extremely amusing.

So Harry was standing at the stove, making the bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and tea for breakfast. Still only in his silk pajama bottoms, Draco sat back in a chair by the table, watching Harry slaving away. No matter what Draco said, Harry would still not listen to him. Harry would then say: "I have to. When they find out that we're more than just 'Wizard pals' or whatever, they'll blow a fuse. This way they won't be too angry with me."

"Harry, my little Slytherin wannabe, you are NOT their House-elf, nor are you even a Muggle cleaning lady; you are a _wizard_. Of course, you're not just any wizard; you're the fucking boy who lived! You really should be treated better."

"Try telling _them_ that." Harry accidentally blurted, and then regretted instantly what he said.

"Oh, I think I will."

Harry turned around abruptly; metal turner in one hand, fork in the other, and a small grease stain on the front of his apron. "Don't you dare, Draco!" Then he wrinkled his nose, "And whoever said I was a Slytherin wannabe? I never wanted to be in Slytherin."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly and smiled, "You were going to be put in Slytherin, makes no difference to me."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, and then turned back to the stove. He expertly flipped over an egg, and added a bit more salt and pepper to that side. Then he moved to another frying pan and buttered the pieces of toast. "I made sure I _wasn't_ in Slytherin, which means I'm not a 'wannabe'. You're thinking of something else."

"Perhaps you're right." He heard Draco huff. "You still shouldn't be doing all the cooking. Maybe you should've just prepared the morning tea? At least that doesn't give you grease burns."

"I told you, I'm fine," Harry sighed. When he first started making the eggs, he had accidentally splattered a bit of grease onto his hand and wrist, and now a small blister was beginning to form. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt as bad as the usual burns he'd had before, and those were smaller burns that this one.

"Right. I know you, Harry. You don't want others to worry about you. Well, that's just too bad, because I know a lot of people that worry about you. Namely, well, Weasley, I'm sure . . . and Granger. Let's see, who else? Ah, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the Weasleys, your friends, your owl, and then there's me."

"Uh huh. Sure. You worry about if I'll turn around one day and say that I don't want to be with you after all."

"That's not true! Of course I worry about your health. Why else do you think I put my Mark on you?"

"I thought that you were going to try controlling me, or whatever."

"Oh, no, no, no, no . . ." Draco shook his head quick from side to side. Before he could continue with their little morning banter, a ruffled looking Dudley and his father, Vernon, waddled into the dining room area. The smell of food must have finally snapped Dudley out of his stupor. Harry turned when he heard the sound of scuffling slippers. Harry tried to keep his face as normal as possible, as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"Ah," Vernon said, eying Harry. "I see that you've decided to make up with Dudley without me even asking you to."

Harry blinked, looking bit perplexed by what his uncle had just said. "Make up? I didn't know that I did anything wrong."

"Don't get smart with me, boy." Vernon shook an angry finger at Harry. Draco rolled his eyes, wanting badly to say 'what did you want him to do? Get _dumb_ with you?' But he bit his tongue. "Dudley has already told me about the atrocities that you put him through, horrifying him with the sight of you and that . . ." He looked over at Draco, who blinked innocently, placing a hand over his chest as if he were being wounded, "that Other Person of Your Own Kind doing unspeakable things to one another! I will not have that kind of 'business' done here, under my roof! I don't care if you like that sort, boy, but if I catch you even batting an eyelash in an alluring manner at each other, then _out you go!_ Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Harry grumbled.

"Good." Then Vernon looked back over at Draco, "Well? Do YOU understand, pale boy?"

Draco felt his hackles getting raised. He glared maliciously at the large man, deciding if he should just say that he 'understood' like Harry did, or if he should give him a piece of his mind.

"He understands," Harry said, before Draco could speak. He knew what Draco was debating to do, so he decided to step in and stop Draco from saying the wrong thing. "I will make sure he does. _I AM_ his Keeper, after all."

"Good. Well then, boy, carry on. Those eggs better be the way I like them. I'm going to go wake Petunia up." Vernon started to walk out, Dudley following him, but he stopped and turned around and eyed his son. "You can wait here, Dudders, so that you can get first dibs on the food." Then he whirled back around and left.

Dudley stood at the edge of the doorway, watching his father go and leave him there in the dining room with the 'freaks'. He began to panic, nervously bouncing on the soles of his slippered feet, too afraid to turn and face the two wizards.

"Well, Harry, is breakfast done yet? I'm starving."

"Come help yourself," Dudley heard Harry say, and then Harry slowly finished his sentence, "Before my cousin eats them all."

Draco snickered, and the sound of a chair strapping across the floor was heard, "I'm coming, Harry." Draco drawled, words dripping with eagerness, "I'm ever so coming . . . just for you." Dudley's heart skipped a beat when he heard Draco's voice floating across the air behind him, and without looking, Dudley knew that Draco was now standing right behind Harry from where his voice was heard. "You're so hot, Harry. Maybe you shouldn't be standing so close to the fire."

Dudley gulped hard, still unable to turn around.

"Better be careful, Draco," Harry said under his breath. "You're more exposed than I am. You might get burned, badly."

There was a slight pause, and then Draco murmured, "Only you could make me burn, Harry." Dudley heard a soft 'mmm' come from Harry, and then a light lip-smacking noise.

Dudley tore out of the kitchen door, wailing, again.

"You shouldn't've done that," said Harry, sounding serious, but he had an amused look on his face.

"You shouldn't've been tempting me," Draco said. "Brat." Then he swatted Harry's backside. Harry gave him a goofy grin.

"Oh, eat your toast . . . git."

Harry or Draco had no idea if Dudley told on them, but during the entire breakfast, no one spoke. The only sounds that could be heard were silverware clinking on plates and glasses being raised and dropped on the table. There was an occasion that Dudley looked like he wanted to belch out loud, but he kept his mouth closed. Harry wondered why he would behave like that, since he'd never had held in a belch in Harry's presence before. He had a slight idea that it might have been because of Draco.

This time, Draco made sure that Harry got enough food, and when Harry really was full, he brought his plate up to the sink. Draco followed him shortly after, and making sure that the Dursleys weren't paying attention, he lightly patted Harry on the bum. Harry smiled, and then made his way upstairs to their room. It was now considered both his and Draco's room, and Harry loved it that way.

When he entered, he noticed a familiar owl sitting on Hedwig's cage, hooting with dignity. He didn't recognize the owl right away until he saw the handwriting on the envelope addressed to him: that was definitely Hermione's scrawl. Quickly, Harry went over to the rather large owl and took the envelope tied to its leg. Just as Draco had walked in, Harry started to read the letter out loud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I got the strangest letter from Ron this morning. What is this I hear about you and Draco Malfoy _seeing_ each other? I do hope that he's joking around. Please say that he's joking, Harry. I don't think I can see you with someone like him, let alone another _boy_. This is a joke, right, Harry?_

_Ron also said that he's coming over to your place that same night. I really hope that this letter gets to you before Ron arrives, because I need to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea to have Ron there if Malfoy is. You might get into some serious trouble with your Aunt and Uncle, and I don't want you to get into any more than necessary. If you decide to ignore my protests, then please, please, _please_, be very careful! I don't want you to get into even more trouble. Mr Weasley wouldn't be too happy about straightening out any mess that Ron and Malfoy would get you both in. See you soon, hopefully. You're still going to the Weasleys for your birthday, right? Take care._

_Love from Hermione_

"Oh, yes, of course," Draco sniffed. "The ever distressful Miss Granger worried that her dear Harry is fraternizing with the enemy. How very touching."

"She just doesn't understand how much you've changed, yet," Harry said, grabbing a roll of parchment and his quill from his desk.

"Changed? Pah! I haven't changed. Become more open, yes. But changed? Never!"

"So, you wouldn't, say, go around declaring your love for Muggles, or something?" Harry teased.

Draco made a choking noise, "I don't think so! I'd sooner go around telling everyone at Hogwarts that I'm really a Hufflepuff at heart than say that I like Muggles!"

Harry sniggered so hard that it jostled his quill, making him goof up on his letter to Hermione. "Well, does that mean that your second choice would be Hufflepuff if there were no Slytherin House?"

Draco sounded like he was strangling himself. "I don't think so! My second choice would be Ravenclaw."

Harry turned around, putting a hand over his heart in a mocking manner. "Are you saying that you wouldn't want to be in _Gryffindor_ at all? I'm shocked and appalled!"

"Gryffindor? Yeah, right! I'm no goodie-goodie."

"Not all Gryffindors are goodie-goodies." Harry pointed out. He turned back around and dipped his quill in his ink well. "Take Fred and George for example. They broke the rules, often, and didn't care too much for authority. Also, look at Percy; he was very ambitious, just like a Slytherin. And look at my father, back when he was at Hogwarts he and his friends were troublemakers, (and sort of bullies, too)."

"That's true," Draco said, sounding astonished, but then his voice turned back into smug mode. "Look at you, Potter. You're Mr Troublemaker yourself."

"I make my trouble for different reasons. For more good reasons."

"Right. Like I said, goodie-goodie." Draco made his way over to the bed and sat at the edge. "What are you writing back?"

"I'm letting her know that you're not really that bad, and that I will personally make sure that you and Ron don't get me into any trouble. Plus, I'm going to tell her that I have something that I need to show her, and that I hope that I'll be able to see her someday. Why? You want me to tell her anything? Want me to write, 'by the way, Draco says hi?' or something?"

"No. I'll speak to her when I see her." It was silent for a while, and then Draco said, "But that would be kind of funny, wouldn't it? 'P.S. Draco says hi, and he's the best kisser ever.'"

"Yeah, sure," Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

When lunchtime rolled around, and Harry and Draco had finally gone downstairs, it became silent again. Uncle Vernon was trying hard not to even look at them, and Aunt Petunia kept biting the inside of her cheek whenever her eyes would accidentally stray to one of them. Dudley was paying more attention to his bowl of rice pudding than Draco this time. Harry thought that maybe he was angry with the situation, since he had a crush on Draco. It could be because his parents were sitting at the table with them, and he didn't want his father to wonder if he were gay, too. It wouldn't surprise Harry any if he were. Then again, he didn't know that he, himself, even thought about boys like that until Draco came along.

It seemed that the entire meal was going to go without any problems, until Draco finished off his glass of milk and spoke.

"Well, that wasn't bad. Of course, whatever we're having for supper won't matter, since Weasley's coming over."

Harry held his breath when he saw the looks on his aunt and uncle's faces. Dudley had a similar look, but he was fidgeting in his seat.

"W-Weasley?" Vernon spat. "As in, those redheaded freaks?"

"Those would be them," Draco said swiftly.

Vernon rounded his beady eyes at Harry. "And just WHO invited them?"

"Not 'them', Muggle," said Draco with a smirk. "Just one. Harry's friend Ronald."

Petunia looked just as horrified as ever, Dudley looked somewhat relieved but still worried all the same, and Vernon jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"We do not need another one of you people under our roof! And I most certainly will NOT feed another!"

"He can share my food, then," Harry said irritably.

Draco huffed, "Now _that_ is not fair, Potter. How come Weasley gets to eat off of your plate, when even _I_ can't? I mean, you wouldn't even let me eat off of _you_, and I'm your _boyfriend_."

Suddenly, Dudley burst into tears and ran out. He hadn't even finished eating his dessert.

"_Now look at what you did!_" Vernon roared, particularly at Draco. "You just _had_ to bring up your unnatural relationship in his presence! You know that he's very sensitive about that ever since he saw the two of you… doing… doing the unspeakable!"

"The _unspeakable_?" Draco raised a brow.

Harry sighed. "He means when Dudley caught us kissing."

"SILENCE!" Vernon slammed his hands onto the table again. Petunia shakingly got up and hurrying out of the dining room. Uncle Vernon pointed a threatening finger at Harry. "I _warned_ you, boy. _I warned you._ You do NOT mention anything that has to do with your queerness, EVER, around me or Dudley."

"Even Aunt Petunia?"

"Especially your Aunt Petunia!" Vernon bellowed.

"Even the lawn ornament outside?" said Draco, unable to resist.

"You are both skating on very thin ice," Vernon warned. "Now, I did not give you permission to invite your abnormal friend over for dinner, and that means that you're just going to have to cancel it. Tell him there's been a mistake and to stay where he is! I will not be feeding him, and he is not welcome to stay over. EVER. _Do—you—understand, boy?_"

Harry sighed, looking utterly defeated. "Yeah. He won't come over for dinner."

"Darn right," said Vernon.

What Uncle Vernon didn't know was that there was no time to tell Ron not to come over. An owl won't reach Ron in time with the message. By the time it would get to The Burrow, Ron would already be there. So Harry started to search through one of Draco's suitcases. When Draco walked in and saw Harry with his face in one of his bags, he hissed through his teeth, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for your Floo Powder."

"Oh no," Draco protested. "No, no, no, no . . . we are NOT going back over there! No way, no how! You can just forget it!"

"Look, I need to let Ron know about the situation. This is the fastest way to talk to him. Damn it, I'm not going to put Ron or myself into more trouble than it's worth. It's just plain stupid."

"Um, Earth to Potter? You can bloody CALL him!" Draco huffed.

Harry paused, and then looked up at his boyfriend. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I guess whenever Uncle Vernon starts ragging on me and my friends I just lose it, and the first thing that pops into my head is magic. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, Potter. Someone has to have the brains in the relationship. Now, kindly remove your hands from my suitcase!"

Harry got up and then shoved Draco's bag back into the closet. "What do you mean 'the brains of the relationship'? I'm smart!"

"Yes, of course you are, Harry," Draco said, almost in a condescending way. "It's a wonder why you're not in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, sod off," Harry said in annoyance, but then he grinned. Draco smiled back, warmly.

"Go call him, you abnormal boyfriend, you."

Harry decided to ignore that remark, because he knew that Draco was just kidding. Quietly, Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where the wall phone was. Why they didn't buy a cordless phone was beyond Harry. He remembered that they had one a while ago, but Dudley had accidentally sat on it when someone left it lying on the couch, and broke it. Harry wondered why the remote was still intact, since Dudley had it in the back of his trousers whenever he didn't want anyone changing the program.

He already had Ron's number memorized. Silently, Harry walked over to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was gathering up the dishes and getting ready to wash them. She noticed him, but didn't say anything. When he walked by the door, he noticed that Dudley was in the living room, watching the telly. Right when he picked up the receiver, Petunia said, "Are you calling your other friend?"

"Yes. Uncle Vernon wanted me to cancel my plans with him, remember?"

"It's about time you listened," she sniffed. "Make it quick. I'm expecting a call from Aunt Marge."

Harry shivered. He hoped and prayed to whatever deity was listening to him that she wasn't coming over. That was just what he needed to complete his day, Marge finding out about Draco, and even a fight breaking out between them. Not only that, but he didn't think that Draco would care if she wasn't supposed to know that he went to Hogwarts, and not that Other School that his aunt and uncle had her believe.

He swiftly pushed the buttons on the phone and stuck it to his ear, waiting anxiously for Ron to pick up. It wasn't Ron that did, however. Neither was it Mrs Weasley.

"Hello?" the voice was small, timid, and sounded almost afraid, as if they thought they were doing it wrong. Harry almost laughed, but he caught himself.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said. "Is Ron there?"

Suddenly he heard a small meep, and then a clanging noise. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. It was an unmistakable sound of someone dropping the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she suddenly reappeared on the other end. "I dropped it. Um, Ron is in his room getting ready to come over to your house. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually. Tell him he can't come over. My Uncle Vernon won't allow it."

"Oh. That's too bad. Ok, I'll let him know."

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said. Relief filled him.

There was a small pause, and then Ginny made a croaking noise, like she was trying to speak, and then she said softly, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked, slowly.

"About you and Malfoy." She sounded a bit upset.

Harry sighed, a bit too heavily into the mouthpiece. "Yeah, it's true."

Silence again, and then . . . "That's okay, Harry." She sounded as if she were just reading it off of a piece of paper, but he could definitely hear the disappointment in her voice. "I understand."

"Ginny . . . I'm really. . ."

She hung up.

". . . Sorry. Damn." He hung the phone back up.

"So," Draco said, coming up from behind him. "Did you tell him?"

"I told Ginny. She's going to tell him."

"Oh. So what was that whole 'sorry' deal about?"

"She wanted to know if it was true that you and me were seeing each other."

"And I take it she didn't take it well."

"No," Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up in the back. "She didn't take it well."

Draco got closer and placed a warm hand onto his shoulder. "There's nothing you can do about it that would help the situation. Try not to worry."

Harry nodded. Draco was right, it wasn't his fault.

About one hour later, the phone rang. Harry crossed his fingers, hoping that it was Ron calling to talk to him about the canceling, but it wasn't. Petunia picked it up and then said sweetly into the phone, "Oh, hello Marge! It's so nice to hear from you. How's Ripper doing? Did he come out of surgery okay?"

'I hope not.' Harry thought as he stood in the doorway, eavesdropping.

"He did? Splendid!"

'There goes the neighborhood,' Harry sighed. He was about to leave, not really wanting to hear more, but then he stopped when he just caught the last of Petunia's sentence.

"You can make it tonight? That's wonderful!"

'That's awful!' Harry groaned inwardly. How was it going to work with Draco here? There was no way. He _had_ to persuade Petunia that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to have Aunt Marge over while Draco was staying. He quickly entered the kitchen and cleared his throat.

Petunia looked at him in disgust and then brought her attention back to Marge, "I'm glad that I'll get to see you again. There's so much we need to catch up on . . ." She trailed off when she saw Harry making a slash gesture across his throat and shaking his head. "Hold on a minute, would you?" she said to Marge on the phone, and then she placed a hand on the mouthpiece. "What is it?" she hissed.

"It's not a good idea to have her over when Draco's here . . ." he pleaded with her.

"That's just too bad," Petunia said. "You'll just have to keep him upstairs until she leaves."

"But—but I can't! Draco won't listen. He won't care about what you or Uncle Vernon think . . ."

"Shush, now. Go away and let me talk to her privately."

"Please, tell her that tonight isn't a good idea . . ." but his Aunt wasn't listening, and she continued to talk to Marge on the phone, telling her that she can't wait to see her. Harry felt sick as he trudged upstairs. When he opened the door, Draco had his crystal ball out, and was talking to it.

". . . I'll be fine. No unforeseen disasters so far . . ."

Harry cleared his throat, making Draco jump and turn around.

"Hey, lover," Draco smiled. Harry gave him a small smile back; he knew that he was saying that just to annoy the person he was talking to through the crystal ball, and it was most likely Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy . . ." they heard the voice from the crystal ball groan, "Please refrain from addressing Mr Potter like that in front of me."

"Sorry, sir," Draco said, sounding serious, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mr Malfoy . . . wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Draco frowned. His contact, Professor Snape, couldn't see what was going on, he could only hear. So when Harry heard him say that, he could only assume that they knew each other well enough that Snape could guess correctly that Draco had been grinning.

"I've got some bad news, Draco," Harry said, not caring if Snape could hear him.

"What? You're not dying, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Then you're pregnant!" Draco gave Harry a shocked look, mockingly.

"No! Worse than that."

Draco's eyes bulged. "You got Granger pregnant?"

"No!" Harry huffed. "That's not it . . ."

"Then tell me already! Stop making me sound like an idiot!"

"I don't have to make you." Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on, Harry. Seriously! What's the bad news?"

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his messy hair. "My Aunt Marge is coming over tonight."

"Oh," Draco said, clearly not getting it.

"You don't understand, Draco. She doesn't know that I'm a wizard. She thinks that I go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"St. Whatsit?" Draco said.

"Exactly. If me or you ever mention magic, or anything from Hogwarts . . . we'll be in so much trouble . . ."

Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his swelling chest. "Us? In trouble? You're not thinking at all, Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Sir," Draco said to the crystal ball. "May I contact you later? I need to speak to Potter."

"Very well," Snape's voice said from the glowing ball. "Contact me if anything goes wrong with that Aunt."

"I will. 'Bye."

"Goodbye." The crystal ball's glow went off.

"Now, listen to me good, Harry." Draco said as he motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, waiting curiously for Draco to continue. "I don't know if you really are that forgetful, or ignorant, but have you forgotten about the Draconis Mark?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry. . . you're able to do magic without getting caught. The Ministry won't know that you're using magic. . ."

"So? I can't use magic on my Aunt! She'd have to have her memory modified professionally, and. . ."

"Harry," Draco got up and sat down next to his boyfriend. "I mean that you can now threaten the Dursleys. You can make them take back that story and have them tell your Aunt how much you've improved and how wonderful of a nephew you are!"

Suddenly, Harry's mouth formed a very big grin. He almost forgot about that! He can go back to the days when they were afraid of him using magic on them.

"Oh, Great Godric, Draco – I love you."

~TBC~


	8. part 8

Draco's Insignia~ Part eight

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, and crack (PWP; and Book 6 What Book 6?). This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Word count: 5,038

**Extra notes: **The Dursleys are nothing compared to Aunt Marge. They, at least, try to tolerate Harry's presence. Marge is just plain evil. And I felt bad for Dudley too. Oh, and I take pride in making Ripper suffer.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, background Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus; others later, past and present.

**Rated: R**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

Now that Harry thought about it, Draco did have a point. He can get the Dursleys to cooperate with him again, and show them all just how powerful he was. Although, he told himself over and over, he wasn't really that great of a wizard. All he did was survive Voldemort and earn some of his powers, like talking to snakes. Harry had agreed to speak to his aunt and uncle about Aunt Marge, and so, he went downstairs to do just that.

Harry found Uncle Vernon in the dining room, in which he figured that Vernon must be there because Petunia had just finished talking on the phone, and she probably wanted to tell her husband about Aunt Marge coming over. He looked like his normal pleasant self about the news, but when Harry entered the room, his pleasant look turned to one of hate.

"What is it, boy?" Uncle Vernon growled. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I have something important to tell you and Aunt Petunia," Harry said boldly.

"If it has anything to do with your disgusting relationship, then I don't want to hear it."

"No, it has nothing to do with Draco," Harry spat. "It's about me and what I may do to you, your wife, and your son."

Vernon paled, but then his entire face turned mauve. "How dare you threaten me and my family, you little freak!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want Marge to think I go to that school for incurable criminal boys." Harry didn't wish to call Marge an aunt anymore – he didn't want to be associated with that woman any longer. "Tell her that I go to a normal private school and that I've cleaned up my act."

"You can't make me, boy," Uncle Vernon sneered. "You aren't allowed to use magic while away from your freak school."

"On the contrary, the Mark that Draco put on my arm allows me to do anything I want."

Vernon's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you."

Harry smirked wickedly as he took out his wand and pointed it at an expensive vase. He enounced the Reductor spell and the vase exploded into a million pieces. Vernon's astonished look turned into pure terror.

"See?" Harry grinned. "I haven't done anything before because I didn't think I needed to, since Draco seemed to be so protective of me. But because of Marge coming over, I think it's time for some changes around here."

Vernon's face went dark red.

"First," Harry said. "When Marge arrives, I am not the servant. I will not do whatever she says. Second, tell her that I go to a nice public school, and that I've cleaned up my act. Third, make sure that she doesn't talk about my parents in a nasty way, or else I won't be responsible for my actions." He twirled his wand between his fingers.

Uncle Vernon was just standing there, either speechless from anger or fright.

"Do I make myself clear?" Harry urged.

"H-How do I know that you didn't really use magic?" Vernon croaked. "You could've just preformed a simple trick to make that vase shatter."

Harry pointed his wand threateningly between Vernon's eyes. "If you don't do as I ask, I'll turn you into a walrus, Petunia into a horse, and your son into a pig. I'm very good at Transfiguration now, you know."

Aunt Petunia had just walked in when Harry mentioned turning Dudley into a pig, and her jaw dropped.

Vernon narrowed his gaze. "I don't believe you."

Harry smirked, and then moved his wand over to the dining room table. He mumbled a spell, and right before their eyes, the teapot in the middle of the table turned into a fluffy, white rabbit. Vernon's eyes widened and he was shaking visibly. Petunia shrieked and hid behind Vernon. It wasn't that she was afraid of the rabbit; she was more terrified of the messy-haired, emerald-eyed teen in front of them.

Harry still had his wand out, smirk firmly in place as he gazed heatedly at his aunt and uncle. "Now do you believe me?"

Vernon looked over at the open window as if he were expecting to see an owl fly in any minute. Time passed, and there was no sign of any kind of bird with a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Slowly, Vernon turned his head back to Harry who was still waiting for an answer, and Vernon nodded once to confirm that he understood.

Harry smiled, but his brow was still furrowed. "Good. Remember what I said."

"As long as your _friend_ stays upstairs!" Vernon suddenly said.

Harry raised a brow. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell Draco what to do. I may be his Keeper, and his boyfriend, but I can't make him stay upstairs like a caged animal. I know what that's like, it's no fun."

"But . . ." Petunia stuttered. "He won't stay quiet about your abnormality . . ."

"He will, if I talk to him," Harry said promptly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vernon huffed, finding his courage again. "Aunt Marge will be here soon! We need to get ready. . ."

"Oh!" Petunia shrieked. "I need to get Dudders all smartened up! Oh, er, and. . ." she looked at the white rabbit still sitting on the table, wiggling its pink nose cutely. "Could you, um, take care of that?"

Harry sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, and then flicked his wand at the bunny. It turned back into a teapot. Uncle Vernon stared at it as if he wasn't sure that it was really transformed back. He carefully poked it with a pudgy finger. It was definitely back to the flower-patterned china that it once was.

Harry snickered and then headed upstairs to inform Draco that all was going according to plan. As he walked in, he just caught the last bit of Draco's sentence.

". . . I know what I'm doing, sir. I don't care what anyone thinks. My parents are dead, remember? So why should they?"

"Draco," Snape said from the glowing crystal ball. "I understand, but you have to remember that there are still those in Slytherin with Death Eaters parents. It would be best if you and Potter kept a low profile."

"That will be hard to do," Harry said, startling Draco and probably Professor Snape as well. "Since I've been personally branded with Draco's insignia."

"Oh, right." Harry heard Snape sneer. "It's always about you, isn't it, Potter?"

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't," Harry sighed.

"So," Draco said, bringing his eyes back to Harry's. "How'd it go?"

Harry smiled unlike any smile Draco had ever seen, and it spooked him. "It went swimmingly."

"Great!" Draco grinned. "Now we can finally have some fun."

"Er. . ." Harry bit his lip and brushed his fringe back from his forehead. "Well . . . there's a slight, um, hiccup. . ."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, they said that they would cooperate if you stayed upstairs. I told them that I couldn't make you stay up here, but I would talk to you about it."

"I see. Well, isn't your threat good enough for them?" Draco sneered.

"I thought so, too. But truth be told, I never said that you really would stay up here. I told them that I would try and see if you would."

"Ah, yes. Well, I don't think they'll be able to keep me up here." Draco grinned.

"I didn't think they could," Harry smiled.

When Harry came back downstairs, he saw Aunt Petunia straightening Dudley's bow tie. He looked similar to what he looked like when they were thirteen when Harry had accidentally blew Marge up like a balloon, except Dudley was now sixteen, and bigger. Harry tried to hold in a snicker at the way his cousin looked.

"I want you to mind your manners while your Aunt Marge is here," Petunia said.

Harry answered that by taking out his wand. Petunia seemed to have wilted almost instantly at the sight of it.

"I believe it's the other way around," Harry grounded out.

Dudley looked like he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth the moment Harry glared.

Petunia wanted to say something too, but she was too scared to even open her mouth.

When Marge finally arrived, with her bulldog Ripper, Petunia walked over to the door as if nothing changed. Harry swore that if they didn't tell Marge what they were supposed to, he would most definitely raise hell.

"Oh, hello Marge, darling! So good to see you!" Harry heard his aunt say as she opened the door for her, so he went into the living room. He wasn't in the mood to see her right now. Draco was still currently upstairs, probably getting ready to make his grand entrance. He heard Marge say her hellos and the sound of Ripper's toenails against the kitchen floor. He knew Aunt Petunia must have been cringing inside from the fact that the dog was probably marking up her nice clean floor.

"So, where's my Dudders at?" Right when Marge said this, Dudley came out from his bedroom and through the living room. He didn't even look at Harry when he walked by. When Dudley went through the kitchen, Harry heard Marge say, "There's my neffy-poo! Come give Aunt Margie a hug and kiss!" Harry stuck his fingers into his ears.

When he finally took his fingers out, he suddenly heard Marge say, "Oh, he's still here, is he? He didn't go live elsewhere yet, huh?" Harry just knew that she was talking about him.

"Uh, yeah. About that, Marge. . ."

"It's not your fault, of course, Petunia," Marge said gruffly. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree. . . I knew he'd end up like his no-good father—lazy and unemployed."

Suddenly, something crashed in the living room, making Marge and Petunia jump.

"What was that?" Marge asked.

Petunia had an idea of what it was, but instead she said, "I'll go check." She walked into the living room and saw what she feared. . . Harry was holding his wand out and pointed at where one of the family pictures (with Aunt Marge in it) used to be. The picture was now lying on the carpet and the glass that held it in had shattered into a million pieces.

Harry's head turned and he glared at his aunt. His facial expression told her all: Do Not Mention His Parents. "Put it away," Petunia pleaded. When Harry heard Marge coming, he did just that; stuffing it into his shirt.

"Anything the matter, dear? Oh," Marge took notice of Harry, and the smashed picture frame at his feet. "So, you're causing trouble again, I see. There's no surprise. Petunia, if I were you I'd chuck him out real soon! He's only going to drive you to an early grave if you keep him around any longer."

"I won't be here for long," Harry said. "I'll be leaving school soon."

"Oh, yes." Marge sniffed. "You sound so PROUD to be finishing from such a filthy, low-class school."

"Ahem." Harry looked over at Aunt Petunia, who gulped nervously. Uncle Vernon walked in, rescuing his wife from having to say anything.

"Ah, Marge! Good to see you!"

"So good to see you too!" Marge said as they hugged. "Has this boy been causing you much grief, dear?" she asked. Vernon looked over at Harry, who had his hand over his wand under his shirt.

"Oh, well, uh. . ."

Harry walked confidentially to the back of Vernon. His face was peering over Uncle Vernon's large shoulder as he glared at Marge. Secretly he had taken out his wand and was poking it in the middle of Vernon's back.

"Tell her how good I've been," Harry said in a low malice tone.

Uncle Vernon tried not to look like he was being intimidated and scared shitless. Marge was looking at Vernon curiously and then over at Petunia for answers. Petunia turned her eyes away, shrugging lightly.

"He. . ." Vernon tried to speak. It looked as if he was about to admit something vile, or cover up a mistake that the devil made. That was how it felt for Vernon as well - that Harry was the devil on his shoulder, urging him to do evil.

"Yes, Vernon?" Marge said.

"H-He's. . . he's not. . . going to that school. . . not anymore. . ." Vernon's face burned.

"Oh?" Marge's brow shot up. "So what are you saying? That he's cured from St. Brutus's Secure Center for _Incurably_ Criminal Boys?"

Vernon looked very troubled, and then in a trembling voice, he answered, "Yes. He's cured."

Harry put his wand away.

"Is that so?" Marge looked over at Harry, who stayed a bit behind Vernon, just in case he messed it up. "He doesn't look cured."

"Oh, trust me, he's been doing a lot better. Hasn't he, Petunia?" Vernon said very quickly, almost in one breath.

"Oh yes," Petunia was nodding her head repeatedly. "He's improved quite a bit. His manners are close to our Dudders."

"Hmph," Marge said, not sounding convinced. "Well, if you give them an inch, they'll take a mile. Keep an eye on him, Vernon. Keep him in line."

"Yes, of course," Vernon said with a slight smile. Harry glared at him, making his smile fade.

"Now, on to dinner. What are you having, Petunia. . ." her voice trailed off when she looked over at the kitchen doorway. They all followed Marge's gaze and saw what she saw—Draco Malfoy dressed in all white, leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, smirk planted firmly on his handsome face.

"Hopefully something that will be enough to feed you," Draco said, answering her question.

Marge looked either scared or angry; Harry wasn't sure which it was.

"Vernon!" she screeched. "Who is this little ill-mannered _piss-ant?_"

Vernon was beginning to open his mouth, but closed it when Draco strolled over to where Harry was standing. Vernon moved out of the way, giving them both plenty of room. Harry smiled brightly, understanding that he wasn't about to keep their relationship a secret from even Marge. Being wizards was one thing, but keeping something like this was no big deal, especially to Draco.

"Piss-ant?" Draco snarled. "I beg to differ, Madam. I'm more than what you think I am," with that, he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, and then gave Harry a light peck on the lips. Harry kissed back.

Vernon really had to move to catch Marge before she hit the floor.

"Upstairs," Vernon said threateningly. "Right now."

Harry and Draco obliged. . . happily.

* * *

Aunt Marge finally woke up on the couch asking Vernon and Petunia if what she saw was just a nightmare. They shook their heads, telling her about how he came along and instantly attached himself to Harry. She was still shocked, but then she told them both what she thought about it. Basically, she wasn't very happy to learn that they had a homosexual living under their roof.

And speaking of which, Harry and Draco were upstairs, kissing and touching each other like they haven't seen one another in a long time. Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's silk button up shirt, fingering the top pearly button on his collar as if he was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to undo it. Draco rubbed at the little part of Harry's back and lower still, cupping one of his buttocks. For Draco, seeing Harry act more Slytherin than Gryffindor was a real turn on.

Harry groaned. "We shouldn't start anything. Dinner will be ready soon."

"I don't want to eat with that blimp of a woman," Draco said through his teeth against Harry's lips.

"I know. I don't either, but we have to eat something, right? Besides, I don't think anything bad will happen. The Dursleys are now officially afraid of me. They think I'll do the same thing I did to her three years ago."

"What did you do?"

Harry chuckled softly, running his hand down Draco's front. "I accidentally blew her up, she inflated like a balloon basically."

"That would be hilarious to see!" Draco snickered. "I wish you would do something to her."

"I can't afford to. If anyone else found out about the Draconis Mark, and what I can do, I might end up in Azkaban. If I knew how to alter minds and put things right, then I would love to do all kinds of things to her. So I'm afraid we're going to have to behave as best we can while she's here."

"Damn," Draco snarled.

"Well, at least they told her that I don't go to that Criminal school anymore," Harry said, smiling slightly.

When they finished eating each other's faces, they walked back downstairs, hand in hand. Marge was sitting at the table, and her bulldog was sitting by her feet, licking up some warm milk from a bowl.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Marge howled when she saw them walk in. Draco squeezed Harry's hand, right in front of her, and grinned wickedly.

"I wouldn't come near you if you were the only means of survival," Draco drawled. Marge huffed in annoyance, and then Draco looked down at her bulldog.

Marge's dog looked up suddenly, growled when it saw Harry, but then stopped in fright when it noticed Draco. Draco sneered, and Ripper yipped and took off for the living room.

"My baby!" Marge shrieked, and then went after the dog into the living room. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for them, Marge didn't want them sitting anywhere near her at the table. They were to either wait until Marge was done eating, or have a little something in the living room. Draco found this very insulting, saying that he would never eat in the living room like a bunch of common couch potato Muggles. So Harry said that they'd wait until Marge was done. This brought smiles onto his aunt and uncle's faces. Strangely, Dudley looked put off. Harry mentioned this to Draco and said, "Looks like someone will miss you during dinner."

Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance and then turned up his nose at the notion. "He will never hold a candle to you."

That was the first real touching compliment that Draco had ever given Harry, and he couldn't stop smiling. Harry took off his glasses and wiped at the corners of his eyes, which were stinging, and he rubbed at his cheeks, which were sore from smiling so hard.

"Oh, stop it!" Draco huffed. "It's not like I asked you to marry me!"

Harry still couldn't stop grinning, face all flushed and his eyes were watery.

Draco rolled his eyes and then grabbed Harry's hand to drag him upstairs. Ripper was still under the couch when they left, shaking madly.

Eight thirty had come sooner than anyone had thought. They were finished with their meal, but left nothing. Between Dudley, Vernon, and Marge, that dinner didn't stand a chance.

"I think I will retire for the night," Marge said. "So is it all right if I share your room tonight, Duddie-kins?"

Dudley nodded sadly.

"Good! Well, I'll be seeing you all in the morning. I think I've had enough surprises for one day." Marge went into the living room. "Now where's my ickle puppy-poo? Are you still hiding from that mean boy?"

The bulldog stayed under the couch, shivering.

"Come on out. He's not down here, and your Mummy is going to bed. Come join Mummy." The dog finally scooted out from under the couch and into her arms. It was still shaking. "There, there." She made her way to Dudley's room. Just as Aunt Marge shut the door to Dudley's room, Dudley had come out of the kitchen and looked around the living room, making sure that Marge was nowhere around. He sat down heavily on the couch, wondering if he really wanted to try sleeping in his room with Aunt Marge in there too.

A minute later, the fireplace began to shudder and shake, and luckily for the person coming out that it wasn't closed. Dudley jumped when a redheaded being rolled out of the fireplace and then stood straight up almost immediately.

Ron Weasley took note of Dudley right away, and he smiled. "Hello. Remember me?"

Dudley tore out of the living room and into the kitchen with a very frightened look plastered on his face and his hand over his rear.

"I guess he does," Ron snickered. He made his way upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room that Harry and Draco shared, the two lovebirds were on the bed making out like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. Draco's compliment struck Harry harder than Draco thought, and he found himself on his back the moment they entered the bedroom. Harry had Draco's crisp white shirt unbuttoned and his hands and lips were exploring the boy's creamy skin wildly. Draco had no choice but to lie there and take it, enjoying every moment. Harry had taken off his glasses so they wouldn't be in the way. He didn't need them to do what he was doing, anyway.

Just as Harry begun to taste below Draco's bellybutton, there was a soft knock on the door. Both Harry and Draco groaned in frustration.

"Whoever you are, go away, we're busy!" Draco said. "Either that or take a number!"

"Draco!" Harry smacked him on the thigh. Draco chuckled.

"Harry?"

Both Draco and Harry sat upright. That voice belonged to none other than his best friend Ron. Draco stayed on the bed, and didn't even bother buttoning his shirt back up when Harry went to answer the door, breathless and without his glasses.

When Harry opened the door to saw a blurry vision of Ron in the doorway. Before he could say anything, Ron pulled him into a tight hug. "Harry! I'm so glad to see you, mate!"

"Um. . . yeah, nice to see you too. Even though you're blurry."

Ron let go of him, "Oh, sorry, mate. Were you sleeping?"

"No," Harry blushed. He ushered his friend in and went to retrieve his glasses.

"Well then, what were you. . ." Ron stopped short right when he noticed Draco on the bed, lying on his back, shirt undone, and smirk on his face.

"Impeccable timing, Weasley. I thank you for interrupting one of the best snogging sessions I've ever had in a long time."

Ron's eyes were comically wide.

Harry placed his glasses onto his face, and once again, his world came into focus. "What are you doing here, Ron? Didn't Ginny give you my message?"

"Huh? What message?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry groaned and shook his head, "It figures. I told Ginny that you weren't allowed to come over. I thought she would tell you."

"Well, she did look rather upset about something. What did you say to her?"

Harry frowned. "Oh, crap. Well, she wanted to know if it was true that I was seeing Draco, and I told her yes, that it was true."

Ron narrowed his gaze at his friend. "Oh, real smooth of you, Harry. You couldn't let her down gently, could you?"

"How?" Harry huffed. "All I did was say 'Yes, it's true.' It's not like I said 'Yeah, I'm with Draco now, so boo-hoo to you, Ginny. Go find someone else to moon over.'"

Draco's eyes widened at that comment. "Ouch. Harsh. Worthy of a Slytherin!"

"Well, _I_ had to put up with her sulking the rest of the day!" Ron said, ignoring Draco's presence. "Every time I asked her what was wrong, she would just stick her nose up in the air and tell me that it's none of my business."

"I did try saying I was sorry, but she hung up on me." Harry sat down heavily on the bed next to Draco, who was still lying there on his elbows, giving Ron silly smirks.

"Don't let it get you down, Harry," Draco said, patting his boyfriend on the back. "She'll get over it. I mean, she better get over it."

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Nice to see you've finally acknowledged my presence, Weasley." Draco smiled.

"Now stop it, guys, no fighting," Harry said. Draco and Ron continue to glare at each other.

"Fine," said Ron. "Now what did you want to show me that was so bleeding important?"

"Better show him and get him out of here before the Muggles find him," Draco said.

"Okay, I'll show you, but you must promise not to freak out, or raise your voice."

Ron nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Harry stood up, unbuttoned the cuff on his sleeve, and then quickly rolled it up to his elbow. Slowly, Harry presented his forearm to Ron, who reacted pretty close to the way Harry had thought he'd react.

"What the HELL is this?" Ron bellowed. "Is this some twisted version of the Dark Mark?"

"Ron, shh! No, it's NOT the Dark Mark! Draco made it. It's called the Draconis Mark, or 'Dragon' Mark."

Ron turned his glare over at Draco, who was looking at them both in amusement. "You bastard! How could you do this to him?"

"Look, it's not that bad!" Harry said quickly. "Draco made it so that we can't get the Dark Mark. . . So far, it's been dead useful. I can find things out with it, I can use magic away from Hogwarts while I'm still underage, and it had helped Draco and I with our relationship."

Ron had this really screwed up, intense look on his face, like he was trying his best to understand what Harry was telling him. He desperately wanted to believe that Malfoy meant no harm, and that things were A-OK, but the past references that he'd had with Malfoy were hard to let go.

"So, not only are you seeing Malfoy, but you're _bound_ to him?" Ron was turning red in the face.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that, yeah."

"And you trust him?" Ron said incredulously.

Again, Harry shrugged.

Ron huffed. "You're mad, Harry! Mad!" He threw his arms up into the air. "You're madder than the Mad Muggle Martin Miggs, winner of last year's Mr Madman competition!"

Harry tried not to laugh. But, just as Draco was about to say something about it all, there was another knock on the door.

"Shit!" Harry softly cursed. "Quick, hide!" He pushed Ron into the closet. Once the red-haired and red-faced Weasley was safely locked in, Harry went over to the door and opened it. And what a surprise, it was Dudley. "Yes? What do you want?" Harry asked gruffly.

Dudley gulped and looked at the floor nervously. For some weird reason, this reminded Harry of Neville when he was in Potions. Without looking at Harry, Dudley tried to form words, but they kept getting caught in his throat.

"What is it, Dudley? I haven't got all day."

"Or night," Draco said with a smirk.

"I. . . I was wondering if it was okay if. . . could I. . ." his face turned red. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as Aunt Marge. She snores terribly, and. . . there isn't much room in the bed for the both of us, and I'm afraid that I might end up either on the floor or underneath her." Both Dudley and Harry shuddered at that thought. "So, could I. . . is it okay, just for tonight, could I sleep in here with you? I promise that I won't say anything, or do anything mean. Please? I'll even sleep on the floor!"

Harry was about to open his mouth, but Draco beat him to it.

"Make him beg, Harry."

Dudley looked up at Harry with a very scared expression in his eyes. "It's just for tonight. Marge said she's leaving tomorrow afternoon. She said something about not wanting to be here for much longer, especially with the two of you here."

Harry grinned widely at this. "Good. Serves her right."

"So, can I? Please? I promise that I'll do whatever you say. I don't want to sleep with Marge."

"What about the couch?" Harry asked.

"No. . . because. . . the couch is . . . no, I can't. . ." Dudley shuddered. Harry had a feeling that his cousin had some kind of weird fear of sleeping in the living room. It could have something to do with the twins and what they did to him that one summer.

"I'll tell you what, Dudley," Harry said, ushering him inside. "You must promise that no matter what you see in here, you will NOT tell your parents. If you ever say anything to anyone about what you see, I will curse you so badly you'll wish you had slept with Marge."

Dudley's eyes went wide. "Oh. . . OK. It's a deal. I promise I won't say anything."

Harry clapped Dudley on the shoulder. "Good. Just remember you promised." He walked over to the closet and opened it. "Ok, Ron, you can come out now."

When Ron stepped out of the closet, Dudley meeped and dove behind Draco. Dudley, in his fear of having to sleep with his Aunt Marge, almost forgot about Ron.

Draco gasped, blinking in astonishment. He looked back at the porky, shaking Muggle and glared. Dudley didn't seem to care. He was staring at the redheaded wizard with terror.

Harry and Ron couldn't help it this time, they burst into laughter.

Draco looked over and glared at them both. "It's NOT funny!" He looked back over at Dudley, glaring even harder. "Move your fat arse away from me, Muggle!"

"Oh my god!" Ron guffawed. "Don't tell me Dudley likes you, Malfoy!"

"He does!" Harry crowed.

Draco brought his glare up to them. "Traitors!" he snarled. "The lot of you!"

Dudley turned bright red.

~TBC~


	9. part 9

Draco's Insignia~ Part nine

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, and some crack. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Word count: 4,905

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and past relationships mentioned.

**Year: End of 6th (going on 7th year)**

**Rated: R**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

* * *

It took a bit of effort, but Harry finally got Dudley away from Draco before Draco got his wand out. Harry knew that if he didn't succeed, Draco would have turned him into something terrible and then the Dursleys would be major pains in the arse for the rest of the summer, even if they feared Harry more now. It was nice to see Ron again, but Harry knew that he had to leave. Not only was this problem present, but he and Draco hadn't eaten anything yet. His stomach rumbled fiercely as a reminder.

Dudley was now hiding behind Harry, the only one he knew that wouldn't hex him at the moment since Draco was holding out his wand, and Ron was. . . well. . . one of those Weasleys. Dudley trusted Harry the most out of all the wizards here.

"Settle down, Malfoy," Harry said firmly. He was still a little nervous about calling his 'boyfriend' by his first name around Ron, but he knew that that was about to change soon. "He wasn't doing any harm."

Ron was still looking amused, clearly enjoying the way Malfoy was all riled up about Dudley. The sight, however, was quite a rare thing. He never thought he'd see Dudley cowering behind his wizard cousin from an enraged Draco Malfoy.

"Just don't let that _thing_ touch me again!" Draco sneered. Harry looked over his shoulder at Dudley, who was pouting even harder from that comment.

"Aww. . ." Ron said, smiling in a very amused way. "You're hurting his feelings, Malfoy. Better say you're sorry."

"In your dreams maybe, Weasley." Draco said half-mockingly. He brought his gaze back over to Dudley, and then he glared heatedly when he realized that the Muggle was gripping at Harry's shoulder a bit too tightly, and leaning just a bit too close to Harry's back. "If you wish to keep breathing, Dursley, I suggest you take your hand, and your whole body for that matter, off of my boyfriend before I . . ." Harry shook his head as a warning. "Um. . . before I break your nose! To hell with cursing, I'll just punch your goddamn lights out!"

"Draco!" Harry gasped. "He's my cousin. It's not like he's going to jump me."

Draco leered, "Well. . . how am I to know what he's like? For all we know he could have some perverse crush on you."

"Oh, ew!" Ron made a face. "That is just disgusting!"

"Even more disgusting than me and Harry?" Draco said, turning to face Ron.

Ron cocked his head and gave Draco a weird look. Which for him wasn't that hard to do. "It's Harry's business who he dates, I guess. As long as you don't do anything to hurt him. And I swear. . ." Ron pointed a finger at Draco, "if you ever break Harry's heart, I will rip _yours_ out, make you watch it thud its last beat, and then stomp on it!"

Draco huffed, and stuck his nose into the air as if he were being called a really nasty name. "You're just hoping for a chance to do that, aren't you, Weasley?"

"I'm not hoping for you to hurt Harry!" Ron sneered.

"All right, calm down, you two," Harry said. "Look, I am really hungry, since my _lovely_ family decided that it wasn't right to feed me tonight. And I think that Ron should go back home before they find out that he actually came over without being allowed to, so. . ."

"No!" Draco growled. "I don't think so! Leave me out of it!"

"Are you telling me that you're not hungry?"

Draco's stomach growled in reply and he blushed.

"See?" Harry smirked. "Now, let's go. I got the Floo Powder right here. . ."

"Please, Harry," Draco said, moved closer to his boyfriend, hands clasped. "Isn't there another way? Maybe I could use that little bit of Muggle money that I have left and we can go out to eat?"

"Is it enough to cover both me, you, and Ron?"

"Er. . . no, not really."

"Then we're going over to the Weasley's to eat."

Draco pouted. "Please, Harry. . ."

"Draco. . . _don't_ make me say it again."

Ron was watching in some amusement, not sure what to say. He'd never thought he'd see the day when Harry had Draco Malfoy wrapped around his little finger. It was bizarre.

"Besides," Harry looked back at Dudley. "I think it would be easier this way for Dudley, because then he can have the room to himself without having to worry about seeing us in a rather intimate position."

Dudley blushed bright red at that thought. But he was also sad. He knew that there was no hope of him being with Draco Malfoy. Not only because he was with Harry, but because he was a wizard. Mum and Dad would never approve.

"You mean," Ron said, "that I'd have to put up with Malfoy tonight?"

"This IS the best solution, Ron," Harry said, trying his best to sound sorry. "But you must remember that he will be with me, so you have no worries. I'll keep a close eye on him, and he'll be sleeping with me. He won't be a problem."

Ron knew that he wasn't going to win. Harry was right about their situation. It was best that they all went to The Burrow, and leave Dudley to have Harry's room to himself. Besides, that way he could be able to spend some time with his best friend as well.

"Wait, are you staying for the rest of the summer then?"

"Not until my birthday. . . which will be real soon. Then I'll be with you guys for the rest of the summer."

"Why not be with us sooner? Would Dumbledore care?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to owl him."

"You should. Tonight," Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Harry was looking thoughtful.

Draco suddenly went to the closet and pulled out his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to bring my crystal ball with me."

"Crystal ball?" said Ron. "Don't tell me you're doing Divination homework."

"No, nut-job, I use it to keep in contact with someone."

"Professor Snape," Harry whispered.

"Professor Snape!?" Ron gasped.

"Harry!" Draco turned and glared.

Harry looked away and started to whistle innocently.

"Oh stop it," Draco sighed.

Dudley moved slowly away from Harry and sat down onto the bed now that Draco was no longer threatening him.

"I don't think you'd want to sit there," Draco said with a smirk.

Dudley stood back up quickly and looked down at the bed in fear, "Why?"

"Because that's where we've been rutting like animals in heat," Draco grinned mischievously.

Dudley blinked at Draco and then looked down at the spot he had just sat on.

"Rutting?"

Harry, Ron, and Draco looked at one another in disbelief. Was the boy that dense?

"Dudley," Harry spoke up. "Don't you know what rutting means?"

Dudley shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes. So did Draco.

"Allow me," Draco said. He strutted over to Dudley and then leaned over to whisper in his ear. Dudley suddenly went red from his neck all the way to his hairline. "Now, don't be asking me any more about the birds and the bees. If you've got anymore questions, you should ask your parents." Draco walked back over to the closet. "I'm bringing a few things over. Anything you're going to bring, Harry?"

"Um. . . my wand, just in case. And. . . I don't know. What else should I bring?"

"Whatever you want," Ron said.

"Um. . . I'll bring Hedwig," Harry said. He grabbed his owl's cage. Hedwig hooted her approval in being remembered. "And that way I don't have to use your owl."

"All right." Draco sighed. "I got my stuff and the Floo Powder. You ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Ron nodded slowly after Harry did.

"Let's go. Oh, and Dudley?" Harry turned back to look at his cousin, who was still unsure about lying on the bed or not. "Tell your parents that Draco and I went over to the Weasley's and that we'll be back sometime tomorrow. Not that they'd care."

"Okay," Dudley said sadly. The three wizards walked out, leaving Dudley to stand there, still fighting silently in his head if he really should sleep on Harry's bed tonight or not.

* * *

"They're asleep," Harry sighed in relief.

Black, red, and white-blond heads moved silently across the living room to the fireplace. A hand opened the grate that was in front of it, and then another hand grabbed a bit of Floo Powder from a sack.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist as he watched Ron go first. The redheaded wizard didn't look back for Harry's go-ahead. The sight of seeing those two so comfortable with each other was making him feel a bit queasy. Ron chalked it up to being uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend was so open about his feelings for the git. He wasn't angry that Harry was into guys (gay or bisexual), he just didn't understand why he had to be with Malfoy of all people. Although Ron did know that no matter what he'd say, Harry wouldn't dump the Slytherin. All he had to do was look at them and he knew that Harry really did like Malfoy in that way. He hoped that nothing bad would come of it.

Ron said, "The Burrow!" in a clear voice, and then he was gone. Draco opened the sack up and took a bit of Powder from it. He turned his head to give Harry a peck on the lips.

"Only _you_ would make me do this twice, Harry," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Just do it, you prat." They kissed again, and then Draco threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace, shrunken crystal ball in his robe. Green flames leapt wildly, and then he stepped in.

"The Burrow!" said Draco, and then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Harry sighed, double-checked to make sure that the Dursleys were still in bed, and then took some powder from the sack. He tied it back up and stuck it into his pocket, and then he heaved Hedwig's cage under an arm. He walked into the fireplace, threw down the Floo Powder and said, "The Burrow!" In a swirl of green, Harry was gone.

To say that Mr and Mrs Weasley were shocked to see them was an understatement. When Ron first came out of the fireplace, they were about to ask how Harry was and what happened, because the last thing they knew was that Ron was supposed to be staying over at Harry's. But when Draco came tumbling out after Ron, their mouths stayed agape and their eyes bulged.

Draco brushed himself off in a disgusted manner, muttering about how horrid traveling by Floo Powder was. Before Mr Weasley could even ask Ron why Draco was there, Harry came shooting out, tripping over Draco in the process.

"Nice landing, Potter," Draco snickered down at Harry, who was still lying on his back. Hedwig's cage rolled beside Harry, and Hedwig was squawking in annoyance.

"I never did like traveling by Floo Powder." Harry mumbled.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Fine," Harry grumbled. Draco helped him up off the floor and he put Hedwig's cage upright. "I just hope that Dudley doesn't get into my stuff while I'm gone."

"Huh?"

"Long story," Ron sighed. "So, is there any food left?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs Weasley said. "But I thought that you were eating at Harry's."

"So did I, until I just discovered that I wasn't welcome there, and _somebody_ forgot to tell me."

"Who?" Mrs Weasley looked at Harry, wondering why Harry would do such a thing.

"It wasn't Harry," Ron said immediately. "Apparently Ginny was supposed to tell me, since Harry told her."

"Now why would she forget something as important as that?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Ron looked at Harry, who guiltily looked over at Draco, who then looked back at the fireplace as if there was someone behind him.

"Something that you're not telling me, Harry?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Er. . . well. . . we. . . uh. . ."

"Don't you have that letter to write, Harry?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. . ." Harry's stomach rumbled. "After I eat something."

"Yes, you need food in you, and then you can tell us what's been going on." Mrs Weasley ushered the boys into the kitchen and made them sit at the table.

Draco felt slightly uncomfortable being there. It was different last time, because he knew that they were only going to be there for a while. Now that he and Harry were there for the night, and most of the next day, Draco felt both guilty and unworthy. How could Molly Weasley act like this when he was a Malfoy? Not only that, but because of what happened between his parents and Mr Weasley? Draco shivered.

"Draco?" Harry placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Draco nodded and continued to stare down at the empty plate in front of him. When Mrs Weasley started to put food on it, he scowled at the spoon in her hand. But he was mostly glaring at her hand, wishing it would stop.

Harry and Ron immediately began to eat what was put in front of them. When Harry noticed that Draco wasn't eating, he nudged Draco in the arm and said, "Why aren't you eating?"

Draco continued to scowl down at his food, not answering him.

"You really should eat something," Mrs Weasley said, sounding very hospitable.

"I. . ." Draco was going to say that he wasn't hungry, but that was a blatant lie. He finally gave in when he couldn't take anymore of their staring, and he dug in as if he hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

It didn't take long for them to polish off the rest of the food. Draco continued not to look at any of the Weasleys as he got up and headed for the living room. Harry excused himself to follow his boyfriend to see what was wrong.

The moment Draco got into the living room area, Fred and George were making their way from upstairs with a big book. They took one look at Draco and groaned. They turned their gaze at Harry, who came up from behind Draco.

"Hi, Fred and George."

"Hey, Harry," said George.

"I thought you weren't going to bring this git here anymore, my little adopted bro," Fred said.

Harry blushed. "Sorry. The Dursleys didn't leave us anything to eat, plus my Aunt Marge is there and took Dudley's room, and Dudley wanted to share my room, so we decided to come here."

"We're sorry, Harry," George said. He nudged Fred, and his twin grinned, handing Harry a photo album. "We think you'd get a kick out of this."

Harry sat down on the couch with the album. It was a rusty red color with gold trim, and the letters on the front cover were gold as well: The Weasley Family Album. Draco slowly sat down next to Harry, staring silently at the book in Harry's hands.

"Oh, and just to give you fair warning, Harry, Percy is here," Fred told them.

"Yeah. But he said that if he knew we'd be here today, he wouldn't have bothered to come over. I don't know why he doesn't just leave then."

"We've been trying to make him," Fred nodded. "Believe me, we've been _trying._"

"I think he's immune to us now," George pointed out. "Hopefully not for long."

"Got some plans brewing," Fred winked. Harry snickered.

Ron walked in, took one look at the photo album in Harry's hands and groaned. "You're not going to look at all those pictures, are you?"

"Sure. Why not?" Harry asked.

Draco was enjoying the look of horror, or what looked to be horror, on Ron's face. There must be something embarrassing inside the book to make Ron look that way.

"Let's see what he doesn't want us to find." Draco smirked his first smirk since he'd been there. To Ron's continued horror, Harry agreed and opened the book.

Then Percy came in.

"Oh, hello there, Harry."

"Hello, Percy."

"Nice to see you again." Percy looked over at Draco, whom was sitting very close to Harry, his head almost on Harry's shoulder. "And this is. . . Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," Harry said, looking back and forth. "This is Draco. He's my…" Harry blushed a little. "My boyfriend."

Percy's eyebrows shot up. "OH? Is that right?"

"Yes," Draco said, looking smug. He put his head down on Harry's shoulder and rubbed Harry's arm. "So I'm sorry, but he's not available anymore."

"Draco!"

"I'm not interested in Harry like that!" Percy huffed. "I'll have you know that I _do_ have a girlfriend!"

"Oh yes," George said. "Percy's mighty girlfriend."

"The great and powerful Auror," Fred said.

"Out banishing evil doers with one flick of her long lash."

"And choking them to death with her strong perfume from a mile away."

"And brandishing her scary mascara and mighty powder puff to make the world a prettier place."

"Oh, be quiet," Percy said. "You two wouldn't know what beauty was if it bit you on the bum."

"Better be nice to us, Perce," Fred said. "Or you'll wake up in the morning with a new hair style again."

"Who better be nice to who?" Percy frowned.

Harry paged through the album and came across a picture of a kid with mud covering his face. "Who's that?" he pointed.

"That is Ron when he was six," Fred said, leaning over the book. "He so loved making mud pies and eating them."

"Awwww…" said Percy. Ron blushed.

"His first love of mud begins," Draco snickered.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron sneered.

"Draco…" Harry said warningly.

Draco sighed. Harry turned the page and came across a rather stunning picture of someone's bare back. "Who's that?"

"That's Percy," Fred said.

"Running naked through the wheat field," said George.

"When was this taken?" Harry chuckled.

"Two summers ago," Fred grinned.

"Awwwww…" Ron mocked, looking at Percy.

"All right, that's enough!" Percy yanked the book from Harry. "Sorry, Harry, but I don't think you'd want to see anymore. They get boring, really."

"Oh?" Harry raised a brow.

"Yeah, nothing too exciting, just the same old." Percy went back upstairs, with photo album tucked under one arm.

The twins sighed.

"Ah well."

"Life goes on."

Draco looked up and then around the room.

"Where?"

"Ha! Funny, Malfoy," George said.

"Be careful," Fred warned. "Or you'll have something done to you."

Draco dared them by snuggling closer to Harry.

"And it doesn't matter to us if you're seeing Harry," George told him.

"Yup. And just for fun, we might give Harry a new look. Maybe give him a stunning handle-bar mustache."

"You wouldn't!" Harry gasped.

"Wouldn't want your life to get too dull, would we?" Fred grinned.

"After all," George said. "Life is a constant battle between right and wrong."

"Good and evil!"

"Cheesecake and diet!"

"Our jokeshop and Percy's cauldron bottoms report!"

Harry and Draco laughed. Ron couldn't help it but laugh too.

"So, that is our reason for being alive."

"And making sure Percy's life doesn't get too dull or serious."

"Or anyone else's life for that matter."

Draco sighed into Harry's shoulder. "Will I live through the night?"

Harry patted Draco's knee. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you will."

* * *

"Hey!" Percy screamed. He ran toward the twins, who were lounging in the living room with Harry and Draco. He opened the photo album and pointed at one of his newest pictures. It was one of himself that had been marked with a mustache and a little beard. The picture Percy was scowling and blushing, but didn't seem to want to move for fear of something else happening. "What gives you two the right to do this to my picture?"

"What's wrong, Perce? Don't you like it?" Fred grinned.

"I think it's a stunning improvement, myself," said George.

"No, I do _not_ like it! Fix it immediately!"

"Oh, all right." Fred took out a black Muggle marker and swiped it across Percy's upper lip.

"AAARRRGGGHH! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Harry was having a tough time keeping in his laughter, but Draco went right ahead and laughed out loud.

"I'm telling Mother," Percy growled.

"Why don't you just save us all the trouble and leave?" said Fred.

Percy grunted and stormed back upstairs.

"Now that was pretty low," Draco said with a snicker.

"There's more where that came from," George smiled.

Fred winked. "We morphed one of his parchments."

Harry, Draco, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Into a big, fat June Beetle."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I think he found it," Fred smiled.

There was a crash, and then the sound of Percy doing a spell. The door from upstairs crashed open and Percy stomped down. His hair was a mess and he looked flush.

"I take it one of you clowns thought it was funny to transfigure one of my reports into that monstrosity?"

"What makes you think we turned one of your things into something?" George asked.

"Yeah, where's the proof?"

"That—that _thing_ flew at my face!"

"Aww…"

"Poor _thing…_" then Fred said in a softer tone. "Hope it's all right…"

"I could see my handwriting on its belly!" Percy shouted.

"So why did you think it was one of us?"

"Yeah, maybe it was Malfoy."

"Hey! Don't go blaming me!" Draco huffed. "I never went upstairs!"

"You two have gone too far," Percy said in a low, menacing tone. "I suggest you pack your things and go back to that, that… disrespectful place you call a shop!"

George and Fred blinked innocently. The others blinked in astonishment.

"What is all the yelling?" Mrs Weasley walked in from the back door. She looked like she had been in the garden. "Percy dear, why are you looking so hot and bothered?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Percy pointed at the twins.

She turned accusing eyes on them. "Now what did you two do?"

"We were only having a bit of fun, Mum," George said.

"We weren't doing any harm."

"Ch!" Percy scoffed, and then he flew into explanation to Mrs Weasley about what they had been saying and doing.

"Please don't be too mad at them, Mrs Weasley," Harry said. "They just don't want Percy's life to get too boring and..."

"Boring?" Percy rounded on Harry. "You call the atrocities they do… entertainment?!"

Harry sunk into the couch, and Draco pulled Harry close while giving Percy his usual glare.

"Now, Percy, there's no need to attack Harry like that," Mrs Weasley said. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. I think we should all get some shut eye."

Percy nodded, face still red, and went upstairs.

"And you two…" she looked at the twins. They hung their heads. Harry wasn't sure if it was in actual shame, or if they were pretending. "I think you should be nicer to your brother for the rest of the visit. If I hear one more thing from him about transfigured parchments, or showing nude pictures to the guests, then you won't be getting any more of my chocolate filled biscuits."

"Awww, Mum!"

"I mean it." Her word was final, and she went to the bathroom to clean up.

"That was low of her," George sighed.

"Yes. She knows that those chocolate biscuits are our favorite."

"Now we have to be civil to Percy." George frowned.

Draco was grinning, making the twins raise their brows at him.

"She never said that _I_ couldn't do anything."

The twins smiled and went over to pat Draco on the back.

"You're all right, Malfoy," Fred said. Draco smirked.

"You could learn a thing or two from your better half, Harry," George said.

Harry sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long night. Not to mention a long day tomorrow.

* * *

When Ron walked into the room, after having changed into his pajamas, Draco took one look and laughed. Ron's PJs had unicorns and lion cubs on them.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron glared. He saw Harry, sitting up in bed, with no shirt on. "Please tell me you're wearing something under those covers."

Harry blushed. "Don't worry, I am."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "He'll be wearing me in a few minutes."

Ron frowned. "Not while I'm in here!"

Draco snickered, and then slipped his shirt off. He plopped his butt onto the side of the bed that Harry was using and started to take his shoes off. "Budge up, Harry."

"I don't think there's enough room for me to." Harry scooted his butt as far as he could.

Draco sighed, "I'm just going to have to lay on you."

"And this is a problem?" Harry said.

"Nope. No problem at all." Draco slipped his trousers off.

Ron immediately covered his eyes. "Gah! What are you trying to do, blind me?"

"I'll have you know that I'm very sexy."

Ron snorted. "Sure. Whatever."

"Just ask Harry. He hadn't gone blind yet."

"He's got protective eyewear."

Harry rolled his eyes. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to Sirius. He won't be missing a single detail in his letter this time, which meant he'd have to write in much smaller print. As Draco got under the covers, he pulled himself as close as he could against Harry's body and watched him write.

"You're telling him _that_?"

"Yes."

"But… but, honey dumpling!"

Ron snorted.

"I'm telling him _everything_, Draco."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Would you even tell him… this?" Draco moved his hand down Harry's body. Harry gasped.

"Well… _that_ is an exception."

Draco grinned as he continued to fondle his boyfriend. Harry moaned.

"Oh God…" Ron groaned, burying his head under his pillow.

* * *

That morning, Harry and Draco had woken up before Ron (Ron was still snoring like a troll). They got dressed and headed downstairs. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Draco smiled secretly as his stomach rumbled. He didn't want to tell Harry how glad he was to be there right now instead of at the Dursley's, where he was sure Dudley would be staring at him during most of breakfast if he were.

"Morning, boys," Mrs Weasley said.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley," Harry said. Draco nodded at her in greeting.

"Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

"Good morning," Mr Weasley said. He was looking at the Daily Prophet while he waited for his food.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. Draco said nothing and sat down next to Harry. He just stared down at his empty plate, trying not to make eye contact with the head Weasley.

The twins had finally made it downstairs.

"Morning!" Fred said.

"Gooooood morning, mum and dad!" George said as if he were a radio DJ.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood this morning, boys," Mr Weasley said. "What's going on?"

"What makes you think that something's up, Dad?"

"Because I know you two," their dad said. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"We've done nothing bad."

"Honest."

Mr Weasley raised a brow and snorted. "Or so you say." He went back to reading his paper.

The twins said good morning to Harry and Draco and sat across from them. "Smells good, mum," Fred said.

"Can't wait to chow down," said George.

Percy came down and sat next to his father, "Morning father, mother, Harry…"

"Morning," Harry and Mr Weasley said.

"You're making my favorite, mum." Percy smiled.

"I'm always making your favorite," Mrs Weasley blushed.

"You can't have blueberry pancakes as your favorite," George said.

"Yeah, it's our favorite," Fred frowned.

"Too bad," Percy said.

Ginny finally made it down and sat by Fred. She tried her best to not look at anyone. Especially Harry and Draco. Harry tried to say good morning to her, but she just continued to stare at her plate. He looked over at Draco, who looked at him in confusion as well. She must still be taking it hard.

"Morning!" Ron said as he walked into the room.

Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Mr Weasley snorted under their breath.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

Draco couldn't resist and he pointed at him. "You have 'idiot' written on your forehead."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Is that some kind of metaphor? Do I look that stupid to you or something?"

"No, son, no…" Mr Weasley grinned. "You… you actually have the word 'idiot' written on your forehead."

"Bloody…" Ron started to wipe at his head. They've been having too much fun with their Muggle marker.

"So that's what you two have been up to," Mr Weasley said, looking at the twins.

"We said it wasn't anything bad."

"Besides," said Fred. "Percy charmed his door Impertubable, so we couldn't get at the keyhole to unlock it using magic."

"And it's a good thing I did!" Percy said. "Sorry there, Ronald."

Ron glared at his brothers and then went to see if his forehead was clean again.

Draco eyed the twins until he got their attention. Draco grinned.

"You have _got_ to teach me all you know."

~TBC~


	10. part 10

Draco's Insignia~ Part ten

**Warnings and notes:** This is a slash fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

Word count: 3,850

**Rating:** R

**Contents:** This fic will contain A LOT of Slash, humor, sap, and crack. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. PWP?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

**Editted:** October 22, 2012

* * *

Harry owled Dumbledore, asking if he could stay over at the Weasley's early. He hoped the answer was yes, but Harry had a gut feeling that he had to go back to the Dursley's. The Dursleys were a lot safer for both Harry and Draco right now.

Percy stayed holed up in his room since breakfast, and the twins were chatting away with Draco about something. Harry was too afraid to guess what. Ron was sitting next to him on the couch, showing him one of Fred and George's latest inventions. It was quiet for longer than Harry had thought, but then Draco streaked past them and headed upstairs. Harry felt dread well up inside of him, having a feeling he knew that Draco was going to do something to Percy.

Strangely enough, Harry really didn't care. Percy really was too much of a stick-in-the-mud. Harry was just about to stand up and go see what Draco was doing as the blond marched back downstairs, gave Harry a wink, and made himself back into the kitchen.

There was a sudden scream, and the door upstairs burst open. Percy ran down and went straight for the kitchen. Harry and Ron's eyes widened in shock. Percy was now completely bald.

"You two have gone way too far!" Harry heard Percy shriek. "I'm telling Mother, and you two…"

"It wasn't us!" said Fred indignantly.

"We swear!" George said.

"THEN WHO WAS IT?" There was a short pause, and then he suddenly bellowed, "RONALD!"

Ron sat up straighter, eyes wide from getting accused of such things. "It wasn't me!" he shouted from the living room. Percy stormed in, glaring daggers at his little brother.

It was very hard for Harry or Ron to not laugh. Percy looked weird with no hair.

"It WAS you!" Percy snarled.

"No, it wasn't!" Ron said.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny, you git!" Ron shouted.

"YOU- YOU-!" Before Percy could finish his sentence, Draco walked in, trying to control his giggles. Percy turned his head at the blond and glared at him. "You shut up, Malfoy! I don't want any of your stupid comments about this!"

Draco had a very satisfied look on his face. "I see that this product of your brothers' works very well. I may just buy myself a box of Hair Vanishing Powder. Maybe three."

Percy's eyes narrowed, his face turned red with intense anger. "IT WAS YOU!" He pulled out his wand. "I WILL HEX YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU'LL-!"

"Now, now, what's with all this shouting?" Mrs Weasley came in. "Percy, dear, wha… oh my!" She went into total shock at the sight of Percy's bald head. "Oh… my…" she repeated, trying not to smile. "P-Percy, dear… what happened?"

"THIS SLYTHERIN SCUMBAG USED ONE OF FRED AND GEORGE'S JOKES AND MADE ME GO BALD, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Oh, come now, Weasley," Draco grinned. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about cutting your hair? I just saved you a few Sickles by ridding your hair myself."

"I WILL _KILL_ YOU, MALFOY!" Percy advanced on him.

But Harry stood up and got in front of Percy, wand out. As Percy announced a spell, Harry shouted, "Protego!" He shielded Draco from Percy's _Stupefy_. "You are _not_ touching my boyfriend," Harry warned with a snarl. "I understand what he did wasn't nice, but that doesn't mean you can hit him with the Stunner spell. Let me talk to him."

Percy sniffed the air as if he were offended by Harry's odor.

"I swear, Potter, if you don't keep him under control I will go to the Minister of Magic about this, and he will take him out from under your wing and put him where he belongs."

Harry glared. "And just where would that be?"

"Azkaban, of course," Percy sneered. "Death is too good for him." Then he rounded on Draco, who was getting hot in the face. "Your parents were lucky to have died instead of getting captured last summer. They would have been tortured for information in such unspeakable ways…"

"SHUT UP!" Draco snarled, brandishing his wand. "You have no right to talk about my parents like that!"

"They were scum," Percy said without an ounce of pity. "They deserved the worse punishments imaginable."

"That's enough, Percy!" Mrs Weasley said, shocked at Percy's attitude. "Why don't you come into the kitchen for a bit of…"

"That's okay, Mother," Percy said, slowly putting his wand away. "I'm leaving anyway. It's obvious I'm not wanted around here."

"Good," Harry heard Fred say behind him. "It's about damn time."

"And good riddance to really bad eggs," George said.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley gasped.

Percy walked straight up to his room to get his things, stomping his feet the entire way. Harry found he couldn't feel too sorry for Percy; he did bring it on himself. Harry was mostly pleased that Malfoy hadn't resorted to using dark magic.

* * *

They never saw Percy leave. They all figured he had Apparated.

"Sorry, but we should go," Harry said to Ron, the twins, Ginny, and the Weasley parents. "I haven't heard from Dumbledore yet, but if I do, I'll give you guys a ring, okay?"

"Take care, Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said, and then hugged him.

"I will," Harry smiled. "I'll be back for my birthday."

"See you, Harry," Fred said.

"Yes, see you," said George.

"Keep a good tight hold on Malfoy's leash." Fred winked.

Draco went red and looked away.

Harry blushed. "I don't… I don't have a… I…"

"We were kidding," George said.

"We were?" Fred asked, blinking in astonishment.

Harry snickered. Ron turned to him and gave him a brotherly hug, "See you later, Harry. I'll be waiting by the phone for your call. I hope Dumbledore lets you come over sooner."

"Even if Malfoy's with me?" Harry grinned.

Ron eyed Draco for a bit and then shrugged. "Well, as long as he swears to behave, and that you two don't… you know…"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked.

"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it," said Draco.

* * *

They shortly arrived at Privet Drive again, and Harry's aunt and uncle weren't too pleased with it. They thought that Harry and Draco were gone for good. Dudley, however, seemed a bit happy to see Draco again. When Dudley got too close, Draco brandished his wand. Dudley whimpered and hid behind his mother.

"I thought you left," said Harry's uncle as he eyed him with loathing. "I thought you went to stay with those… with that other family."

"We had to come back, as much as I hate to, because it's not our time to leave yet. In about a week, for my birthday, is when we'll be gone."

"Not soon enough," Uncle Vernon grumbled under his breath, and then walked into the living room. Aunt Petunia went into the kitchen, probably to wash dishes, and Dudley stood there naively, rocking slightly on his heels.

"You have something to say, Muggle?" Draco sneered slightly.

Dudley jumped slightly and tried to keep eye contact with Draco, but was doing a terrible job of it. "I just… I…" then he turned his gaze directly at Harry, smiling slightly. "I just wanted to say… thank you." This startled Harry and he stared at his cousin dumbfoundingly.

"For… for what?" he asked.

"For letting me stay in your room while Aunt Marge was here," said Dudley in a hurried voice, as if afraid his mother would walk in suddenly and hear him. "Thank you . . . cousin."

Harry, for all that it was worth, couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. Never in a million years did Harry think that Dudley would thank him for anything, let alone acknowledge him as his cousin. So he couldn't help saying back, "You're welcome . . . cousin."

Dudley smiled.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Draco rolled his eyes, "come on, _beloved_. Let's go." He grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Something wrong, _dear_?" Harry said.

"Yes," said Draco. "It's getting too sappy between you two, and I'm stopping it before it makes me puke."

"I thought you didn't mind sap."

"Only when it's between me and you," said Draco tersely.

Harry halted him at the threshold of their bedroom, and he stared at Draco with a glint in his eyes. "You're jealous."

Draco sniffed, "Jealous? Jealous of that ugly brute? Of your _cousin_? Why would I be jealous of HIM? I'm disgusted, really."

"I don't mean it in that way," Harry said as they walked into their shared room; thankfully it didn't look as if Dudley had slept here. As grateful as he was to Harry, he must have made sure that it looked just the way they left it. "I meant that you didn't like how sappy we seemed, in a very platonic way, and it made you jealous. I don't understand why, but…"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Draco roared, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. "I just don't think it's right that… he has no right to start in on… he is…"

"Getting to like me? What's wrong with that?"

"Potter," Draco warned, eyes going wild and chest heaving. "He is to NEVER behave in that manner with you, in front of me, and I don't…"

"Calm down, Draco!" Harry said, closing the distance between them to rub at his shoulders, and then he stated slowly, "he's my cousin. He's blood relation… it's not like he's trying to take me away from you… or split us apart. Why are you acting like such a territorial dog all of a sudden?"

"Because… because," Draco moved forward and placed his arms over Harry's shoulders, hugging Harry's neck and bringing him closer to his face, "because you are mine to be sappy with, and no one else's!"

"Dra…" before Harry could finish his sentence, he suddenly found his lips occupied by Draco's. Harry hummed in Draco's mouth as he blindly moved his left hand over to shut the door. It closed with a soft click, and then another as Harry locked it.

It was getting late; the sunset was beaming orange and yellows through the cracks of the curtains, and the stars above were beginning to twinkle as dusk slowly came. Harry pulled Draco toward his bed – their bed – by the front of Draco's robes, and was kissing him all the while like a starving man who had finally found a morsel.

As it slowly got darker, and their kisses became more urgent, their Draconis Marks glowed softly but intensely. In the heat of the kisses and the touching, neither one noticed them. It ended up with Harry sprawled on top of Draco, latching Draco's wrists up above his head, straddling his abdomen. They still haven't noticed the way their Marks were acting.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered. The light through the curtains was dimming drastically, and the stars and moonlight was just starting to pour out and hit the top of Draco's golden head of hair.

Draco smiled a bit as he blushed. "So are you, Harry… but I prefer it if you think me handsome."

"You are," said Harry, brushing his lips against Draco's chin softly, "but the way the light is hitting your hair is making you so angel-like…"

"I think you've completely lost it."

"No, I haven't." Harry moved his lips up to Draco's and kissed him soundly, "but, just in case you're right, and that I have completely lost it, I will say that it is your fault for making me lose it."

"Figures," said Draco between a kiss, "you can't take the blame yourself for going nutters. You just have to blame me… the one you _love_," he pouted slightly.

"Aww, Draco…" Harry kisses him again. "You make me nutters in a good way. Can't I go nuts over you?"

An answer to Harry's question was Draco spreading his legs. "Have at it, Romeo."

Harry grinned, "Okay… Juliet."

"Hey!"

Harry chuckled as he kissed Draco again and again. The feel of Draco's body under his was heady, and the sweet breath of Draco's mingling with his was sending him into overdrive. He stripped off Draco's shirt, and Draco just lay there, keeping his arms up over his head. The sun was completely down, and the moon was lighting the sky and spilling through their room.

Draco was bare-chested, as well as bare-footed, but he wasn't cold. Harry warmed his chest up considerably with every kiss planted there. Draco arc into him as he wrapped his lips around a nipple. Draco had the urge to thread his fingers through that unruly mop of hair, but he kept them above his head, feeling completely wanton and needy.

The room got darker, but Harry and Draco didn't seem to notice at all. Their pupils stayed narrow and their Draconis Marks continued to glow softly. The light didn't seem too different to Harry's perspective. He slowly started to realize that he could still see Draco easily, even though it was almost pitch black, the moon hiding behind a cloud.

"Draco?" Harry panted in between kisses. "Is it just me, or are we able to see better in the dark?"

His boyfriend tilted his head back and forth, looking around the room in some amazement. "You know, I think you're right. I can see your quill on your desk from here, and some of what you wrote on that parchment," Draco peered.

Harry could only think of one thing that would do that to them. He lifted his wrist and sure enough, his Mark was glowing a soft red. "Our Marks…" Harry muttered as he stared at his and then Draco's, "they're glowing."

"So they are," said Draco, looking at his own. "Who would have guessed that this would happen?"

"Well," Harry sat up on his hunches, still straddling Draco's middle. "So far, the Draconis Marks have given us powers that dragons would have."

"Feeling pain if we argue is a power that dragons have?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know, but it seems like some kind of mind or soul link," Harry said, "and I've noticed that I heal faster."

Draco got up on his elbows, "what do you mean?"

Harry showed Draco the burn that he gotten earlier. There was nothing there except for a small red mark. "I would be blistering badly by now, normally. But somehow, I'm healing rather quickly."

Draco took hold of Harry's arm and studied the spot where his burn was. He blinked a few times before replying: "You're right. And we can also see better in the dark!" he admiringly ogled his own Mark, "this is too bloody brilliant."

"Isn't it?" Harry smiled. "Now then, where were we?" He leaned forward so that their noses touched each other.

"You were snogging the life out of me… and grinding that beautiful body into mine."

"So I was," Harry said solemnly, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. He brought his face lower, meeting Draco's lips with his. The moonlight returned, bathing Draco's bare chest and face.

* * *

Petunia was in the kitchen, chopping up some celery for a stew she was making. Harry came in, pajama top unbuttoned and drawstrings on his pajama bottoms untied. He noticed almost right away there were a few things wrong. First off, there was no Dudley at the table licking his lips and looking like he was a starving puppy. There was also no sign of his Uncle Vernon. Not that he cared to know where he was.

As Harry sat down at the counter, Petunia gave him a wary look. This was possibly the first time that Harry made any kind of presence around her. Usually he would be in his room, making as little noise as possible, or off doing something else – not sitting at the kitchen counter looking like he had something of interest on his mind to say to her. She resumed cutting up the celery, not wanting to have any kind of conversation with her abnormal nephew.

Harry, however, had a different idea. He cleared his throat, but it didn't get Petunia to look back up at him.

"Sorry about Aunt Marge," Harry said off-handedly. She stopped chopping for a few seconds, but then resumed, thinking that if she ignored Harry, he'd go away. "You do know that I hate her more than Uncle Vernon, right?"

Without looking up, Petunia said, "I'm kind of busy right now, if you hadn't noticed."

"I see that you're making lunch," Harry said. He studied his aunt for a while more before pressing on. "I was wondering if you… well, I heard Dudley say something about the store earlier…"

"Vernon is in the middle of changing the oil in our mini van right now, but then we'll be leaving to get some groceries." She still didn't look at him, and it was driving (no pun intended) Harry nuts.

"Oh. All right," Harry laid his chin over his folded arms on the counter and watched his aunt begin to chop some tomatoes. "Um, you wouldn't by chance want some help, would you?"

"No," she said firmly, and quickly. "Just go upstairs and be with… with him."

"Ah," Harry said with a smirk. "I see that you hate him more than me."

Petunia slammed her knife on the cutting board. "What did you expect when he showed up here? He's… he's more…" she seemed to be having troubles describing her feelings about Draco.

"He's more wizard than me, is what you mean."

She finally fixed a glare at him. "How many times must I tell you NOT to say that word?"

"Yet Draco says it almost all the time, and you don't tell him to shut up."

Petunia was so red in the face it looked like her head was about to explode. "Don't take that tone with me," she huffed. "You're not seventeen yet, and I'm still your aunt…"

"So you don't deny it?"

She was rather taken back by Harry's words. "Don't deny what?" she seethed.

"That I'm your nephew," Harry said simply.

There was a foreboding pause. She looked as if she were having difficulty breathing. Finally, she went back to dicing some vegetables, not making eye contact.

"The blood bond protects all of us, doesn't it?" Harry suddenly said. He'd been meaning to talk to his aunt about this for a while now. "That's why you agreed to take me in. It's because that way Uncle Vernon and Dudley are safe from Voldemort too."

She paused slightly in her cutting, but then resumed. Harry watched his aunt's facial expressions, glad to see that she was looking something other than hateful. He plodded onward. "You do know that I can't help being the way I am, right? I'd change it in a heartbeat, if I could. I don't like being me, but I'm rather stuck with it, aren't I?"

"Where's your… friend?" she said suddenly, seemingly trying to change the subject. It seemed that she couldn't will herself to call Draco his boyfriend.

"He's upstairs taking a nap," Harry said easily, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Either she missed the look on Harry's face, or chose to ignore it.

"Anyway," Harry said. "I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind if I came with when you went shopping."

"No," Petunia said tersely, "you're staying here."

"I won't cause trouble…"

"No," she said more firmly.

"I promise to behave. I have better control of my…" she shot him a dirty look, "… temper… now." He corrected himself. He was going to say 'magic powers'.

"No, and that's my final word. You're to stay in the house at all times."

"Why?" Harry pressed.

"Because," Petunia said, trailing off a bit. There was a pause as she contemplated her next words, "because you're not allowed outside, that's why."

Harry's mind reeled. He could easily read between the lines.

"Dumbledore's orders? The headmaster of my school, I mean."

She didn't answer right away. Instead she turned around to set a pot filled with cubed potatoes into the sink and ran some water in it. Harry was about to take her silence as a yes, but then she spoke.

"Yeah…" she trailed off again for a bit, "something like that."

There was a pregnant pause.

Suddenly, Harry's face split into a wide grin. "You DO care about me!"

"Shush," Petunia said, not turning around.

"You don't really hate me as much as you pretend to!"

"Harry…"

"You… you don't want me to die! You _care_ about me!"

She turned back around quickly, "I said _be quiet, Harry!_"

"And you said my name!"

"Upstairs," she ordered, pointed toward the kitchen door.

"You actually _care_ for your own nephew!" Harry said, still grinning.

"I SAID GET UPSTAIRS!" Petunia's face didn't show as much anger as the sound of her voice did, almost like she was fighting a smile, _"Now!"_

Harry saluted, still smiling, and did as he was told.

* * *

When Harry entered his bedroom, he immediately went over to the sleeping lump on the bed.

Draco laid there, covers half stewed around the bed, with one arm up above his head and the other resting on his stomach. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, right next to Draco, and brought a hand up to take a piece of hair out of Draco's eyes. The blond's nose wrinkled at the touch, and then he sighed in his sleep. Harry smiled brightly, wondering if Draco were dreaming right now, and if he was, what he was dreaming.

"Strange how I fell for you just like that," Harry whispered. He trailed a finger down Draco's face, making Draco twitch and whimper slightly. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Draco's sleeping ones. Draco whimpered softly again, and then moved an arm up as if he knew Harry was right there above him. Harry wouldn't have doubted that somehow Draco did know.

"This Mark you gave me," Harry said, still whispering, "you gave it to me because you care… because you loved me. You wouldn't do this for just anyone, would you?"

Draco muttered something under his breath, still very much asleep. Harry found it so endearing that it made him smile.

"You're too cute," Harry murmured. He leaned forward again and kissed Draco's forehead.

Just as Harry thought about snuggling next to Draco to take a nap too, the phone downstairs rang. Harry held his breath, wondering if it were Ron or one of the other Weasleys calling.

Moments later, there was a knock on his door. Harry got up to answer it, expecting his aunt to tell him that his friend Ron was on the phone. When he opened the door and saw Petunia she was looking more confused than upset. Harry was about to ask what was wrong, but she spoke first.

"You have a phone call… it's some girl by the name of Herm—Hermione?"

~TBC~


	11. part 11

Draco's Insignia~ Part eleven

**Warnings and notes:** This is a _slash_ fic, which means that it involves two guys having strong feelings for one another. This is your only warning; so if you do not like reading about two men in love, then don't read.

Word count: 7,880

**Rating:** R

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, plus others later (past and present)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who does.

**Editted:** October 24, 2012

.-.

"Hermione?" Harry repeated. Then his face split into a wide grin, "Hermione!"

Last he heard of her was what she wrote in the letter to him. She sounded rather flabbergasted about Harry "seeing" Draco, and that Harry was going out with another guy in the first place. He was hoping that she wasn't too upset with him about it, especially the fact about him being with Draco Malfoy.

He practically ran downstairs to the kitchen, almost tripping on his own big feet. He wasn't sure if Draco was even awake when he had left the room, nor did he know if his aunt noticed anything out of the ordinary in their room. He was sure that she must have stuck her nose in, being a nosy person that she was, to see just what kind of state the room was in. Harry didn't want to worry about that at the moment as he eagerly picked up the receiver from the table and stuck it to his ear with a smile.

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry answered cheerfully.

_"Harry!"_ Hermione's voice said with equal amount of force, but didn't seem as happy-go-lucky as Harry's. "_I'm glad that your relatives are letting you talk with me on the telephone. I meant to owl you, but I figured that I should call you instead, since it's easier."_

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd answer me back," Harry smiled. He actually forgot all about it.

_"Well, I've been rather busy. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay, Hermione. So, what've you been up to?"

_"Oh, nothing much. Been mostly helping with special cases for the Ministry and such, figuring out certain curses that splinch people's body parts without Apparating to do it. How about you, Harry?"_

"You've been **what?**" Harry gasped.

_"Well… I suppose that I should have told you in the letter, but I was so flabbergasted about the news about you and Malfoy that it simply left my mind. That and it wasn't entirely a for sure thing. I didn't want to tell you until I knew that I had this job positively."_

"Hermione… we're not even in our seventh year yet and you've got yourself a job already?"

"_Part time job, Harry. It's part-time and only for the summer."_

"Whatever. It's still a job!" Harry smiled, despite his slight envy. "What kind of curses did you say you were working on?"

When he said this, he heard Petunia gasp from the dining room. Harry winced slightly, accidentally forgetting about his aunt possibly being around. He turned quickly to give her an apologetic look, but she continued to glare at him, pursing her lips together in a thin line. Harry knew what that look meant.

"Sorry," he muttered to her.

_"What?"_

"Oh, nothing, Hermione. I was talking to my aunt. Anyway, what exactly have you been doing?"

Hermione sighed softly, "_I can't tell you everything, but the fact of the matter is, is that somebody has found a way to make a person splinch without Apparating. In other words, it's some kind of hex that makes you split in half, or make a large part of your body disappear and reappear in a different location. It's been real hectic around here about it. It's actually the main reason why they accepted my application in the first place. They said that they've heard great things about me, and that they'd love to have me on the team, helping them to solve this disaster."_

"I wish you luck on that then, Hermione," Harry said.

_"Speaking of wishing luck… I wish you all the luck in the world with Malfoy."_

"Um… thanks," Harry smiled. He leaned back against the wall next to the phone.

_"I really don't understand what you see in Malfoy, really. So, what suddenly made you decide to stick it out with him? He didn't put some sort of hex on you, did he?"_

"No," Harry laughed, "of course not."

_"He didn't make you drink a potion? Or put the Confundus Charm on you? Or threaten you, or-"_

"No, Hermione. But will you be at the Weasley's on my birthday?"

_"Of course I will, Harry!" _she sounded restless. "_But what does that have to do with anything?"_

"There's something that I need to show you. It's rather important."

_"Are you injured?"_

Harry worried his bottom lip for a bit with his teeth, "No. Not necessarily injured. You'll find out when you see me. Um, was there anything else you needed to tell me? I think my aunt wants me to get off the phone here…"

_"Oh, um… I just wanted to talk to you about Malfoy, but I guess that will wait until I see you at the Weasley's. I'm glad that you're all right. Are you serious though, Harry?"_

"Serious?"

_"About Malfoy."_

Harry sighed, but he was smiling slightly, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm serious."

* * *

When Harry finally finished his talk with Hermione and hung up, Aunt Petunia shooed him back upstairs in a slight rude manner. He had a feeling that she was going to be making some kind of important phone call, but Harry decided not to let it bother him.

The moment Harry stepped into his room, he noticed that not only was Draco awake and out of bed, but he was sitting by the closet with his crystal ball out of his suitcase and in his lap. Draco was speaking in a low voice; Harry could barely make out what he was saying to Professor Snape. He just caught the words: "Okay", "of course", "yes", and "all right, sir".

Harry crept up to where Draco was and loomed over him for a while, just to see if Draco could sense he was behind him. When Draco made no show that he knew Harry was standing there, Harry spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

Draco jumped about a foot off the floor and gasped so loudly that it made Snape worried.

"What's going on, Mr Malfoy?"

"Nothing, sir. Just Potter scaring the daylights out of me." Draco looked up and glowered at Harry.

"Quit scaring my godson, Potter, and go do something constructive with yourself," said Snape from the crystal ball. "Our private chat does not concern you."

"Of course it doesn't," said Harry with slight venom. "When does it ever concern me?"

"Oh, stop feeling so neglected," said Draco.

"I'm not!" Harry huffed. He sat down on the bed, facing Draco and the closet. Draco gave him a significant look, and then went back to talking in a low voice to his crystal ball.

After a few minutes, Draco said goodbye to Snape, and then turned to face Harry.

"So, who were you talking to downstairs on the telebone?"

"Telephone," Harry corrected, "and it was Hermione."

Draco stood. "What does that… what does she want?" he quickly corrected himself.

"What else?" Harry said, leaning back on the bed, "she wanted to know about us and if it was true."

"What? She didn't believe you in the letter? I thought she was a good friend of yours."

"She is, but she just wanted to talk to me about it, I guess. She'll be at the Weasley's for my birthday too, and she wants to talk more about it."

"I'll bet you're looking forward to being clingy with me in front of her," Draco grinned impishly.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, aren't I good enough to show off? I think so." Draco sat down heavily next to Harry on the bed. Harry stared at him for a bit, smiling slightly.

"You're so egotistical."

"You love me anyway," Draco grinned.

"That's beside the point," Harry said. Draco smacked Harry lightly on the thigh, emitting a sharp gasp out of Harry as well as a glare.

"You like that, do you, Mr. Kinky?"

"What? I'm not kinky like that! You just surprised me."

Draco lay down beside Harry, propping his head up on one elbow and looked down at Harry. He ran a finger down Harry's chin and then down the exposed skin of Harry's neck. Harry instinctively tilted his head back to allow Draco to fondle more of his skin. Draco moved his hand from Harry's neck to the bottom of his shirt. He slipped his fingers into Harry's shirt, lightly touching the little hairs that ran down into Harry's trousers, and then brought his hand up Harry's stomach to his chest. Draco gently rubbed at Harry's chest for a bit and then moved his hand over to softly tweak at a nipple. Harry hissed, closing his eyes, and Draco continued to work on Harry's nipple for a bit.

"Why don't you just take off my shirt?" Harry said, without opening his eyes.

"Well, why don't I?" Draco smirked. He carefully lifted Harry's shirt so that it bunched up under his armpits, and then leaned down to capture the nipple he'd been pinching between his teeth. Harry let out another soft hiss, but then moaned when Draco's nipping became suckling. Draco moved to give the other nipple the same attention.

Harry sighed at the feel of Draco on him, licking him, making love to his chest… it felt so wonderful that he didn't want to do much of anything else. Draco's tongue circled one nipple, and then the other, and then slowly worked its way down to his bellybutton. Harry jerked in response to Draco's tongue dipping in, and then his breath hitched as Draco made his way down to the waistband of his jeans. He kissed across the top of Harry's jeans, over his skin, and then slowly unbuttoned them. Harry sighed, feeling heat pooling far below his gut as Draco lavished at every inch of exposed skin.

Harry felt as if he melted the moment he felt Draco's mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth around him. Harry had no idea how many minutes had gone by, but before he knew it, he was moaning Draco's name and arching into his mouth.

"Was that good?" Draco drawled as he licked his lips. Harry sighed in bliss, unable to speak, and just nodded. "Perhaps," Draco said, "we should go a little further in our relationship…"

"But—we've only been together, what? Four weeks?"

"Four and a half," Draco corrected.

"I think we should wait a bit… you know what I mean? It would mean more…"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Draco sighed. "All right, Potter. You win. We'll wait. But just so you know, I don't take to waiting too long real well. When I want something, I get it. Understand?" Draco rose up from between Harry's legs to poke at his nose. Harry laughed softly, and then caught Draco's finger and placed it into his mouth and sucked. Draco's eyes fogged with desire at just the sight. Harry bit Draco's finger gently, and then sucked and popped it out of his mouth to give it a swift swipe of his tongue.

"You're going to kill me, Potter," Draco panted. "Stop being such a tease or give yourself to me."

Harry grinned, slightly impish. "I can tease all I want, Malfoy."

"You cannot!" Draco growled. "I am the one in charge here…"

"Oh, you? YOU'RE in charge?" Harry snorted. "I highly doubt that!"

"You will see, Potter… I am the more dominant one out of the two of us."

"Bull!" Harry said, smirking. "You're way gayer than me."

"Take that back, Potter!" Draco straddled Harry's body, balling up his fists.

"Or else what?" Harry said challengingly. "Are you going to hit me? Your sweet, wonderful boyfriend?" he fluttered his lashes.

Draco growled low in his throat. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Harry said innocently.

"Stop batting your lashes like a little hussy! It won't work!"

"Hussy?!"

"That's right! You ARE the bitch here."

"Take that back!" Harry sneered, balling his own fists.

"No," said Draco, sticking his tongue out. "You're the bitch, and you know it."

"That's it!" Harry shouted. Next thing Draco knew, he was lying on his back and had a Harry Potter towering over him, sitting on his chest. "Whose the bitch now, Malfoy?"

"You're obviously delusional if you think I will say that I am. It's very obvious that YOU are the bottom here."

"Fuck you!" Harry snarled. He moved down, grabbed onto Draco's legs, and then forced them over his shoulders. Draco gasped from both the sudden manipulation of his limbs and the feel of Harry's strength and weight pinning him to the bed. "You're way more bottom than I will ever be, Malfoy."

They stayed in that position for a while, glaring at one another, until they heard a soft tapping at the window.

"The hell is that?" said Draco. He looked at the window in an upside down angle.

"I don't know," said Harry, sighing. He slowly, and reluctantly, got off of Draco to open the window. The owl flew in and landed right on Harry's shoulder. Harry shut the window and then walked over to the bed where Draco was still lying and sat on the edge, looking down at Draco. "I guess it's an owl."

"No shit," grumbled Draco. He moved up on his elbows. "Who's it from?"

Harry removed the letter from the owl's leg. The owl hooted softly and started to rub up against Harry's face. Harry chuckled as the feathers tickled him; he unrolled the letter.

"Dear Mr Potter," Harry read. "Please note that the new school year will begin September the first… Oh, it's just my school letter. Yours is here too," he said, handing the other letter, which was rolled up with his own to Draco. Draco snatched it from Harry's hand and scanned it.

"Yup," he sighed. "… We need some new books for our seventh year."

"After the birthday party the Weasleys are throwing me," Harry smiled. "I'm sure they'll need to go to Diagon Alley for school stuff too."

"Oh, lovely," Draco groaned. "Are we going to walk around with them while we shop for our things? I don't think it would be such a good idea that I act all buddy-buddy with them because of—certain circumstances."

"Fine," said Harry."We'll shop separately from them."

Draco grinned, obviously very grateful. "Thank you."

Harry set his letter aside, and then searched his drawer for some owl treats. The school owl hooted happily as it realized that it was getting a treat for doing the delivery. Harry gave the owl a few treats, and then let it out the window.

"N.E.W.T.s this year," reminded Draco.

"Yeah," said Harry. He stared out the window.

"Oh, get back over here and resume position."

Harry whirled around and stared at Draco with wide eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," Draco smirked. "Get back to that position you had me in. You know the one, don't you? If not, allow me to remind you…" he laid back down and then lifted his legs so that they looked like they were over somebody's shoulders. He winked.

"Oh!" Harry smiled, blushing lightly. He slowly walked back to the bed and moved back into the position that they had been in. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's shoulders harder so Harry had to lean down further. Their faces were only mere inches from each other's.

"Going to study hard this year?" Draco asked softly.

"Probably. Will you help me if I need it?"

"Of course," said Draco. They stared at each other silently for a while, and then Harry slowly moved forward to cover Draco's lips with his own. Never in a million years did Harry think that he'd be doing such a thing with Draco Malfoy, but now he couldn't imagine what it was like without him. They kissed sweetly for what seemed like forever, tongues hungrily tasting the other's mouth, hands in each other's hair, and limbs entangled together. With knowledge of them both, they were getting hard and out of breath. Harry let go of Draco's lips slowly as he found himself rocking against his boyfriend, who was pushing back with as much fever.

"You're such an animal, Potter," said Draco huskily. Harry panted as he rocked into the nook between Draco's behind.

"And it's all your fault, too," Harry whispered. He kissed Draco wildly for a moment, and then moved down to attack the little dip in Draco's throat. Draco tilted his head back and moaned at the feel of Harry's mouth, tongue, and teeth over his sternum.

Their Draconis Marks glowed softly, almost angelic. Draco began to pant more as they moved faster. Harry growled low in his throat, making Draco shiver.

"Harry…" Draco gasped. He tried to speak, but Harry silenced him with his mouth. They kissed for a long time, and then Draco finally got his lips back. "Wait, Potter… if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, panting harshly.

Draco snorted. "You're so innocent. I mean that if we're to do this, we're going to do it the right way… with our clothes off and you inside me."

Harry's eyes dilated and unfocused as he stared into Draco's eyes. Draco seemed serious, which produced a shiver through Harry. Harry licked his lips nervously and said, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious, Potter… Harry. I want you in me."

"Oh, _fuck_…" Harry groaned. He didn't need to be told twice. Harry started to rip at Draco's shirt as Draco did the same to Harry, except not as savagely. Harry had seen Draco shirtless before, but this time all the blood in his brain went south for a vacation.

He could hardly believe his luck. Just moments ago, Draco had been complaining about being submissive, and then suddenly Draco wanted him inside. He decided to be confused later as he striped Draco of the last of his clothing, and then tried to kiss every inch of said naked body as much as he could. He enjoyed all the little noises that Draco made as he licked and kissed his more sensitive spots. Draco wasn't paying much mind at all about what he was doing to Harry, only what Harry was doing to him.

Harry took his sweet time bringing Draco to the edge and then back again. He did things to Draco and found certain spots on Draco's body that Draco himself even didn't know about. Draco melted like butter in a hot frying pan.

Finally, Draco couldn't take anymore. He grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and pulled him up so that they were face to face. He took Harry's face in his hands and then gave Harry a deep, soul-piercing kiss. Harry kissed back just as deep and fierce before grabbing his wand and performing the lubricant charm. Just the feel of the cool substance on him made Draco moan in anticipation. He eagerly pulled at Harry's body to get him closer, and to show Harry just what he wanted without words.

Harry gave in quite readily.

* * *

July 31st, midnight, Harry turned seventeen and officially became of age in the wizarding world. That morning, Harry woke up to the sounds of tapping at his window. He stretched, not completely aware of anything around him at the time except for the warmth of Draco's body next to his. He reached for his glasses and put them on. Slowly getting out of bed without disturbing Draco, he went to go let the owl in.

When he opened the window, Errol flew, or what could be considered flying, in and landed with a soft thud on Harry's desk. Harry immediately went to the old owl to make sure he was ok. When Errol seemed to be well enough, he untied the letter from Errol's leg and then placed the owl into the cage with Hedwig, who hooted in some reproach.

It was a letter from the Weasleys, which wasn't hard to guess before he even opened it. Errol was the family owl, after all. Harry opened the letter carefully and then read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We sent this letter a couple days ago, knowing that Errol won't get there until then for your birthday. Just letting you know that you are given the go-ahead to coming over for your birthday. We have all your presents and things here waiting for you. Come when you're ready. If you wish to come before three o'clock, that's okay. Don't be late!_

_Sincerely, Mr and Mrs Weasley_

_P.S. Ron says hi and urges you to get here sooner than three._

Harry snickered softly under his breath. He quickly looked back over at Draco when he heard a sudden movement—Draco was just turning in his sleep. Harry checked the time and when he noticed that it was 12:15 AM, he quietly put the letter away, and then slipped back into bed as quietly as he could. His body was still feeling heavy from sleep and he knew that if given the time he would fall right back to sleep, too. Thinking about the day that was ahead, though, filled Harry's mind full of all sort of possibilities. He wasn't sure what Hermione would think of the Draconis Mark once he showed it to her—she would be more understanding than Ron had been that was for sure, but hopefully she would be more accepting of it.

Suddenly there was an arm around him startling him, and then Draco's face was pressed up against his neck. Draco mumbled something in his sleep, breathing hotly on Harry's neck and face; Harry smiled.

"Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

It took a while for Harry to get Draco in a better mood when they both woke up that morning. Draco had given Harry another 'present' for his birthday, but they were rudely interrupted by the sounds of screaming coming from downstairs.

"Let's go see what scared my relatives this time," said Harry. Draco groaned in annoyance and followed Harry's example of getting dressed quickly and then running downstairs.

What scared the Dursleys was easy to spot; they were in the living room, huddled together on the couch and staring wide-eyed and white-faced at the fireplace. All at once, Harry and Draco looked over at the grate and saw the head of Ron Weasley poking out of the fire.

"Harry! There you are. Are you ready to come over yet?"

"We just woke up," said Harry in a scratchy voice. "There was no need to use the Floo…"

"Well, I tried to use the tele-tone, but _they_," Ron nodded at the Dursleys, "kept hanging up on me!"

Harry turned and gave his aunt and uncle a scathing glare.

"If I were them," said Draco, grinning in what Harry figured was a teasing manner, "I would have hung up on you, too."

Harry gave Draco a warning look. "Don't…"

"I was only joking!" Draco said, trying to sound sorry, but he was grinning.

Harry turned back to Ron's head. "We'll be there in a few minutes, okay? Give us time to pack. We're staying for the rest of the summer anyway, before we go to King's Cross station…"

Draco grumbled something behind Harry, but Harry decided to ignore it for now.

"All right," said Ron. "I'll see you in a bit, then." With a pop, Ron's head disappeared from the flames.

"Right," said Harry as he turned to go back upstairs, ignoring his relatives. "Let's get packing."

Draco looked over at the Dursleys for a bit, but then decided not to say or do anything. He had a feeling Harry was already annoyed with him as it was.

Before Harry had even reached the top of the stairs, Draco moved forward and squeezed both of Harry's buttocks. Harry, not expecting Draco to flirt so soon in the waking hour, jumped from the contact and turned to give Draco a somewhat surprised look. Draco smiled.

"What?" he said.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Harry said.

"Well, we were interrupted of our post-snogging and groping session when we woke up, so I thought we could just continue with where we left off," Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're not even in the room yet!"

"So?" said Draco, and before Harry knew it, he was thrown lightly against the wall opposite their bedroom door and his neck was attacked by Draco's teeth.

"I'm pretty sure they heard that downstairs—" Harry said, trying to protest, but it was hard to when Draco kept sucking on his neck like that.

"I don't care," came the muffled answer. "Let them hear us; let them see us, for that matter. I care not."

"Well, I do," said Harry. He grabbed onto Draco's shoulders. "I don't want Dudley's piggy face staring at us while we go at it. Come on."

Harry grabbed hold of Draco's arm and forced them backward to the bedroom door. Draco reached back, blindingly, found the knob, turned it, and then they staggered inside. Once the door was closed, Draco had him up against it in a heartbeat, attacking his neck once again.

"Impertubable Charm, Malfoy."

"Again, I care not, Potter." Draco pulled Harry away from the door and made him go back toward the bed. "I think it will teach them a lesson, and lord knows they need a lot of teaching…"

"Draco," Harry panted. "Draco, please… we need to get packed, remember?"

"It's your party and you can be late if you want to."

"Come on, stop it," Harry sighed. "We just shagged last night, we don't need to this morning."

"I beg to differ," said Draco. He bit a little hard on Harry's collarbone, making Harry hiss in pain. "I don't necessarily think we need to _shag_; there are other ways of getting off."

"I don't want to go to the Weasley's looking like we DID shag before we got there…" Draco wasn't relenting, so Harry tried again. "Look, we'll shag tonight if you like, even if it's at the Weasleys'. How's that sound?"

Draco finally looked up at him. "You'd actually shag me there? At the Weasleys' place… in Ronald's room?"

Harry shrugged, blushing slightly. "Sure. I mean—if that will get you to stop now and wait until later…"

"You have nothing to be worried about, though," said Draco, smirking. "I was the bottom last night, you know. Although, if you tell any of them that, I'll skin you alive."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry smiled. "Come on, then; let's get packing. I don't ever want to come back to this place."

"I know how you feel."

.-.

When they arrived, they weren't expecting so many others to be there besides the Weasleys. The usual redheaded children were there: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny—but to neither of their surprise Percy wasn't. Harry was almost glad, yet he was a bit sad for Mrs Weasley's sake. The others that were there were Remus, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, and Hermione.

"Harry!" said Remus, who spotted them first. Draco stayed close behind Harry, but not out of nervousness.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione when she saw him, too. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Ron. Harry beamed at them, and before he could move, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi, Malfoy."

"Hands off, Granger," said Draco immediately. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, behave," said Harry, and then he looked back at Hermione. "It's good to see you, too, Hermione."

"A bit overprotective, isn't he?" she said, the corner of her lip quirking.

"A bit, yeah," said Harry, blushing. He turned and gave Ron a one-armed hug, and then was pulled away and given a warm hug by Remus. Before he knew it, he was being hugged by Mrs Weasley, and then Tonks, and then was pulled out of Tonks's arms and was given another hug by Ginny. Harry's head was spinning from being so jerked this way and that, and getting hugged to death, that he didn't notice Draco's dark look. When the hugs stopped, he finally got to shaking hands with the rest, and then was ushered into the kitchen.

Draco followed behind, scowling.

The table was filled with all sorts of delicacies, and in the very middle was a five-layered chocolate cake. Harry just stared, dumbfounded, at it all. He vaguely heard anyone speaking to him, he was so shocked.

"Harry," said Draco, shaking his shoulders from behind. "Come on, take a seat already; I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic from being closed in by all these Weasleys."

When he snapped out of it, the twins grabbed onto each of his arms and pulled him toward the middle of the table, Draco and Hermione behind them. Fred and George made him sit down right in front of the cake, and with a word, Mr Weasley had the candles on the cake lit; there were seventeen of them.

"Red and gold candles," drawled Draco. "How original."

"Shush, you," said Harry, playfully batting a hand back at his boyfriend. Draco smiled, and then leaned against Harry, placing his arm around him.

"Make a wish," he said in Harry's ear.

Harry knew everyone was staring at him while he was thinking. He didn't care, and he didn't think saying his wish out loud would be a good idea; he heard it was bad luck. The last thing Harry needed was MORE bad luck on his side.

He filled his lungs full of air as much as possible, and then blew out the candles in one go. They all clapped and cheered, making Harry blush, and then they were tossing presents at him to unwrap.

"What did you wish for?" Draco asked in his ear.

"That's none of your business," Harry said quietly, and then he began to take the ribbon off of the nearest gift. It was a small book with a lock and key Spellotaped to the side. Confused, Harry searched the wrapping paper for a tag and on it he saw that it had Ginny's name on it. "Thanks," he said to her, glad to know that she wasn't still too mad at him about the Malfoy ordeal. Ginny blushed slightly and shrugged. Harry turned his gaze back to the little book and finally realized that it was a journal. Harry wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed or not.

"A diary?" said Draco looking very amused.

"Shut up," Harry warned. Then he went to open the rest of his gifts. Mrs Weasley had given him the traditional green jumper with the golden 'H' on it, along with some baked biscuits. Fred and George got him something that looked like they had just invented it; it looked to be a normal looking quill and inkwell, but Harry knew better. He decided to ask them about it later. He opened Ron's gift next, out of guilt that he hadn't done his first, and was surprised to see that it was some sort of Secrecy Sensor like Mad-eye Moody (the fake one) had in his office, except it was a bit smaller.

"To add to your Dark Detectors collection," said Ron as he went a little pink.

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling. He went about opening the rest of his gifts—Tonks, Moody, Remus and Sirius all got him something. Harry wasn't shocked that Remus and Sirius gave him a joint present, but one from Tonks and Moody was new. Tonks gave Harry a book called _How To Be More Prepared For Auror Training_, in which Harry was very thankful since he was sure, so far, that he was still planning on becoming an Auror. Remus and Sirius had given Harry what he thought was just an ordinary book bag, but he was very surprised to learn that inside it was something that his mother and father used to own.

"It's… a bunch of rolled up parchments," said Draco, looking confused.

"Their old notes," said Remus fondly. "It's back when they first started to date each other, and when your father wasn't talking to Sirius through his mirror he was writing notes to Lily."

Speechless, Harry unrolled one of the parchments and scanned it. It most certainly looked like teenage writing—teenagers in love, at that.

"Wow," was all Harry could think of to say. "This is—thank you so much, Remus. But isn't this a little… I don't know… weird for me to be reading my parents' love notes?"

"I thought you'd like them," said Remus, frowning a little. "Just so you know for sure that they really loved each other—you know?"

Harry blinked; still a little shocked, but then looked at the parchment and began to read a bit:

_My Dear Lily,_

_It's very boring here. I just finished with scrubbing out the last of the cauldrons and now I have to sit and wait for the professor to come and inspect them. I wish it were the weekend, you know? Then we'd be walking around Hogsmeade and we'd be sharing a banana split or something, and then after we've exhausted ourselves there, we could go up to my room and exhaust ourselves another way…_

Harry stopped there, his face feeling a bit warm. Rolling the parchment back up and sticking it back into the bag where the rest were, he quickly looked up at Remus, trying to get his mouth to work. He didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome, Harry," said Remus. Harry beamed.

"All right, open mine, Potter," said Moody. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice, but then went over to where Moody's gift was. It looked huge, and Harry was hoping that Moody didn't buy him something too expensive. He didn't think something like that was worth it, especially for his birthday.

Harry kneeled in front of the giant, box-like present and slowly began to unwrap it. Draco had sat down next to him, looking very curious. When the wrapping was finally off, Harry sat backward on his hunches, stunned.

"It's—it's a trunk," said Draco, confused.

"Is this-?" Harry turned to look up at Moody, who was oddly smiling. "This isn't your old trunk, is it?"

"That it is, Potter," said Moody.

"I—I can't accept this."

Moody frowned slightly. "Of course you can," he growled low. "I no longer need it. After being locked up in it for so long, it's become something that I don't seem to care for any longer. You can have it, Potter."

"But—I—are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," said Moody. He limped over to the trunk and pointed at the locks. "When the first lock is opened, the trunk holds spell books of all kinds, in which you can keep all your school books in if you like. When you open the second lock, it reveals Sneakoscopes and whatever else you have for Dark Detectors or other trinkets, like your Invisibility Cloak—and so on and so on, until you get to the last one which opens an empty pit in which you can hide anything you wanted… and as you recall, that is where that bastard Crouch put me."

"I remember," said Harry. He continued to stare at the trunk, and then finally looked back up at Moody. "Are you sure you really want to give something like this to me? I have quite the record for breaking rules, you know."

"And you do it all for a good reason," said Moody. "I trust you with this, lad. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have given it to you."

"Quit being so moral, Potter, and accept the damn thing!" Draco huffed. "Honestly, if I were ever given something this grand, I wouldn't be making such a fuss!"

"That's you, though," said Harry with a cheeky grin. He looked back at Moody. "Ok, I accept it. But you don't have to get me anything for Christmas, then."

"We'll see, Potter," Moody smiled.

* * *

After they finished eating, and had as much cake and ice cream as they could—Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Tonks all walked upstairs to Ron's room. Ginny was still skittish about being with them at the moment, so she went into her room.

"Ok, Harry, what's going on?" Hermione rounded on Harry the moment the door closed. "What's this rather important thing you wanted to show me?"

Ron looked sideways at her, and the rest of them stared at Harry.

"You're going to show her it, aren't you?" said Draco, sighing.

"Of course I am," said Harry. "I told her that I would over the phone."

As Harry began to roll up his sleeve, Tonks and Hermione edged closer. Ron had already seen it, but he moved slightly closer too, so that he could get another look at it. When Harry finally revealed the Draconis Mark to them, Tonks and Hermione gasped about the same time, almost sounding like they were in stereo.

"What _is_ that?" said Tonks, looking pale.

"Good question," said Hermione, sounding more anxious about it than shocked. "That is no Dark Mark, that's for sure."

"It's called the Draconis Mark, or Dragon Mark," said Harry.

"It's… all shiny," said Tonks as she stared at it in some awe. "Like some weird Muggle sticker. Where'd you get it?"

Harry looked over at Draco, who looked at Tonks and Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"You gave this to him?" said Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if she was angry or not.

"Yeah, I did," said Draco in a daring voice. "So what?"

"What spells did you use?" she asked. "It wasn't anything Dark, was it? You could get into big trouble for it."

"I just altered a spell to my taste, that's all," said Draco, slightly defensive. "It's nothing bad, if that's what you think."

Hermione turned to Harry again. "Honestly, Harry, what were you thinking—letting Malfoy put something like this on you? He could have possessed you or taken control of you!"

"With this?" Harry said, raising his arm with the Mark on it. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not!" Hermione huffed. "I'm serious, Harry! Malfoy could have tricked you—instead you LET him put this on you?"

Harry went red. "Well, I didn't exactly 'let' him…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking between the two boys. "What do you mean you didn't _let_ him? He forced himself on you?!"

"Hermione, calm down! It's no big deal, okay? This Mark isn't evil."

"You don't know that, though, do you?"

"Hermione, listen—this Mark… so far it's been helping. It—it—Malfoy, tell her what we discovered about it!"

Draco blinked, clearly shocked to find out that he was supposed to be the one to tell Granger all about it. With a few more prods from Harry, however, he did tell Hermione everything they had learned about it together. When Draco finished, she looked somewhat better, but not completely convinced.

"You WERE dabbling in the Dark Arts, then?"

"It's only dark if you use it for… for bad stuff," said Draco, trying to explain. "And I'm not going to use this for anything bad. Just think, since we have these Marks on us, there's no way we can get the Dark Mark."

"Because your body already has a magical mark on you," said Hermione, acknowledging. "But still—you two don't know the half of what it does."

Harry looked at the floor, sheepish. "We've got some ideas."

"The bonding thing? Honestly, that's probably just because you're the only two that have them."

"I think you're wrong," said Draco. "Our Marks are connected because I had mine on first, and when I put Potter's Mark on him, I made sure that it was in sync with mine."

Harry looked over at Tonks, who was still staring dumbfounded at it. Hermione was frowning.

"It's fine, Hermione. Really, it is."

"I don't know, Harry… I think you should show Dumbledore…"

"NO!" Harry shouted a bit too loudly. "I don't need to show him anything!" Harry did consider it before, to ask Dumbledore about why their Marks glow differently, but because Hermione thought that Draco had put it on him because Draco wanted to do something evil to Harry it made him reconsider even mentioning it to the old headmaster, or any other teacher for that matter. Besides, Snape already knew about it; there was a good chance that Dumbledore knew now too, and if he did then surely he would have owled Harry and warned him by now.

They were silent for a moment after Harry's outburst, and then finally Hermione let out a long sigh. "Fine," she said. "Do what you want. You always do."

"Don't you worry about Harry," said Ron. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Won't you, Harry?"

"Of course I'll be fine."

Hermione glared at Draco. "And I suppose I should be happy for you now, Harry? Now that you've got yourself a boyfriend, who is, let us not forget, Draco Malfoy."

"Who doesn't have parents anymore," said Harry, annoyed.

"Right," Hermione sighed, looking tired. "Sorry. I guess Dumbledore had a good reason to keep him at the Dursleys with you for the summer, but…"

"Hermione, let's not worry about anything anymore today, ok? I was just starting to have a good birthday…"

"All right, Harry, I'm sorry. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Harry looked over at Draco, who shrugged. He guessed that meant that Malfoy didn't care either way. He was glad, because he had truly missed his friends over the holiday, and would love to spend some time with them. When he told them this, they looked rather pleased, but when Harry looked back over at Draco, he couldn't tell if Draco was upset about his choice or not.

"Is Ginny all right, then?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat worried about her.

"She's getting better," said Ron. They all sat down on the bed that would be Harry's for the rest of the summer. Draco sat the closest to him, and he leaned back so that they were supporting each other.

"She still seems a little down sometimes," said Tonks. "I wish I knew how to cheer her up. I even tried to do the really weird noses and ears and such for her, but she would only crack a small smile. She used to really laugh at all the weird ones I did."

"I'm sure she'll come around," said Hermione. "We'll talk to her when we go into her room for the night."

"You're staying too?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Yup," she said, smiling. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, of course not," said Harry. "It's better than when Percy was here."

Draco snorted. "That's for sure."

"Why? What happened?" Tonks asked. Together, Harry, Ron, and Draco told her about what went on during their last visit. During the appropriate times, Tonks laughed or frowned. "Oh, I shouldn't be so amused by what you guys did, or what the twins did, but it seems like it was for his own good. He's always been such a stick in the mud."

"Speaking of the twins," said Harry. "How's their shop coming along?"

"Just fine," said Ron. "As you saw, they've made quite a few new items."

"The quill and inkwell?" Harry grinned. "What do they do?"

"I'm not sure," said Ron. "I never asked."

"If it's from them, I'd be skeptical," said Tonks. "I could check it over for you, if you want me to."

"Are you that good at checking for dark spells?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not the greatest, but I'm okay. Comes with the job, see." Tonks took out her wand and then tapped it on the quill and inkwell when Harry had pulled them out from the trunk Moody gave him. She announced a spell that Harry didn't catch, and then the quill and inkwell glowed blue.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's good. At least, I'm sure it is. My spell can't detect anything, but there are ways of concealing stuff within items where it would have to take a strong bit of magic to show it."

"Hey, this is the twins we're talking about here," said Ron. "I doubt they'd give Harry something really dangerous. Plus, they made it! If anything happened to Harry, they'd be in real trouble, and I'm not talking about the Ministry either."

"Mrs Weasley," said Tonks, nodding and smiling.

"Right you are," said Ron.

Draco had leaned over Harry's shoulder to get a good look at them, too, but didn't say anything.

"Couldn't you use that spell on their Draconis Marks?" Hermione asked Tonks.

"I could, but I doubt I'd find anything wrong. Like I said, my spellwork isn't the greatest, but Moody could probably do it better than me."

"I'm NOT letting anyone else know about these Marks right now, okay?" Harry said in a serious tone. "So just drop it."

"All right, I'm sorry!" Hermione said.

* * *

The rest of the time spent they talked about everything they could—even Quidditch. Harry and Draco didn't say a word about how they would be feeling about being against each other this year, so they changed the subject to something more pleasant. When it was almost ten, Hermione finally yawned, and then bid them all good night. Tonks decided that she should go too, and so the girls left the room for Ginny's. Harry, Draco, and Ron all stared at one another for a bit, and then Draco sighed, ending the silence.

"Well, we should go to bed too," he winked at Harry. "Wouldn't you agree, love?"

"Huh? Um… Oh!" Harry blushed.

"What?" said Ron, glancing back and forth between them. "You two aren't going to do what I think you are…"

Harry fidgeted in one spot. "Well, Ron, you see… I promised Draco that we'd…"

"Oh, no… no, don't you dare…"

"I'm sorry, Ron! We'll, um… we'll use a silencing spell. I promise."

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned as he got up from the bed as if it burned him. "This is not happening…"

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry tried. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better!" said Ron as he began to get his pajamas on.

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a bit. Harry was blushing slightly as Draco wiggled his eyebrows. Harry wished he hadn't made that promise… doing it at the Dursley's was one thing, but here at the Weasley's?

"Well, Harry? What are you waiting for? Strip."

Ron made a small choking noise. Harry blushed, again.

"Don't make me strip you myself," said Draco, trying to sound intimidating.

Harry glared slightly, but then slowly started to take his shirt off. The moment he had, however, Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed and started to attack his neck again.

"Draco!" Harry squeaked. Draco just hummed something into Harry's skin, and then started to make little kiss trails down his chest. They both heard Ron groan in disgust from the other side of the room.

"Oh, right… silencing spell," said Draco, grinning. He took out his wand and easily preformed said spell.

"Now," said Draco as he put away his wand and looked down at his boyfriend, "where was I?"

Harry smiled. "Right here," he said, pulling Draco down for a deep kiss.

TBC


	12. part 12

Draco's Insignia 12

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and others later

**Rated: R**

Word count: 4,780

**Notes**: Yes, I'm back, believe it or not. I know it's been years, and I apologize for not doing more on this for so long but it wasn't something I could help at the time. I'm still into BBC's Merlin, but I've been re-reading the Potter books and got myself more in the mood for the fandom again. So here I am, trying to write more on one of my very first HP fics. Hope I don't disappoint!

**Important to note:** I have editted and added scenes to chapters 1-11, so you may want to go back and read this from the beginning. I'll be sticking to what I had in mind when I first wrote this, so basically books six and seven are ignored. Some of the stuff that happened in book five will be addressed and talked about (and maybe a little of book 6, like spells, etc.), but there will be **no deaths of:** Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody, Fred, and Snape.

(I seriously had no idea that Lucius Malfoy was going to make it out alive at the end of the book seven! That was one prediction that I got wrong.)

**Warnings:** This fic is mostly written for entertainment purposes, but there will be some silliness thrown in as well as seriousness; also there's slight Angst, a bit of Humor, some Crack, Sap, and some Lime in the coconut. It's also EWE, full of slash and possible femslash, a dash of Het, and sprinkled lightly with Canon fodder (aka real crap from the books).

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling, the queen of the wizarding world!

* * *

Harry loved the trunk Moody gave him for Christmas. He could store all his important, magical items into one compartment, his school books in another, and all the others things he wanted to bring along, like the other books he got for Christmas, his Dark Detectors, and the love notes his parents had written to each other.

When Harry had woken up that morning, he had an owl from Professor Dumbledore. He knew that the moment he had turned seventeen and become of age that the protection that had been on him at the Dursley's was now gone and there were things that Dumbledore had to address and help him with this year.

Throughout most of Harry's sixth year, he'd been prepared by the headmaster on how to finally destroy Voldemort. For reasons unknown at the time, Voldemort hadn't been causing as much damage that everyone thought he would. At the end of Harry's fifth year, he'd been tricked into thinking that Sirius was kidnapped by Voldemort and was being forced to do something for the dark wizard. When Harry realized that his godfather wasn't really at the Department of Mysteries (because, seriously, his scar would have kept burning painfully if Voldemort had been torturing Sirius and being generally angry and full of hate), and with the help from his friends that came with him, he was able to stop the Death Eaters from getting their hands on the prophecy. Unfortunately, while helping Neville up the steps, the prophecy fell out of his pocket and smashed to bits.

A couple Death Eaters had escaped capture, including Draco's father, but those that were rounded up thanks to Dumbledore and the members of the Order were sent to Azkaban.

The Minister of Magic, whom was Fudge at the time, saw Voldemort and finally believed Dumbledore. Also, thanks to many eyewitnesses, Fudge realized that Sirius was innocent and had dropped all charges. Sirius became a free man that night and was currently living with Lupin somewhere in London. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place was still used by the Order, but Sirius no longer lived there. Harry couldn't blame him; if he had the choice he'd leave the house, too. Kreacher, however, had to stay there and had been forbidden from ever leaving the house again, unless told otherwise. Sirius and Remus were living just fine, in the house Sirius bought (with his own gold and compensation from the Ministry), without any house-elves. Hermione had been pleased to hear that.

But in Harry's sixth year, he'd started to realize a few crucial things about himself: one, he wasn't completely straight (and had crushes on a few fellow male classmates); two, he was glad he wasn't dating Cho Chang anymore; and three, being captain of the Quidditch team was more pain than he'd originally thought. In a way, he was glad not to be a prefect too, because he had enough on his plate as it was.

He'd been proud of Ginny, who became one of their new Gryffindor Chasers, and he had a feeling she still rather liked him, but he couldn't muster up much feeling for her. After the victory of winning the Cup, she tried to corner him throughout the after party. When she finally did, and she tried to ask him out, it was all very awkward. He got his point across, though, and although she wasn't overly happy about being refused by Harry, she took it in stride. At least, it seemed to him that she had whenever he saw her. Ron was angry with him for a while after that, but Hermione put him straight. Ginny had even talked to Ron, told him not to worry about it, and that she'd be fine. She was still attracted to Harry, but she'd been seeing other guys since Harry's refusal. At the moment, he wasn't sure if Ginny had a new boyfriend after her breakup with Dean Thomas.

Now Harry was extremely relieved that he hadn't been going out with Ginny, and that he'd figured out months ahead of time before she asked him out about being more into boys than girls. It saved a lot of future hardship. He was pretty much over the moon about dating Draco. He hoped the feeling was mutual.

He had a feeling he knew what Dumbledore was going to talk to him about when he returned to Hogwarts on September first. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore also knew that Harry would like to speak to him as well, and that it included things other than Horcruxes.

As Harry was organizing his magical trunk, two loud cracks startled him so badly that he dropped his Sneakoscope. He picked it up quickly, out of habit, fearing that it would start to make noise (but it hadn't), and stuffed it back into his trunk beside his Secrecy Sensor, which vibrated softly for a few seconds and then stopped. Harry shut the trunk.

"There he is!" crowed Fred Weasley.

"The man of the hour," said George Weasley, grinning.

Both Weasley twins flanked him on either side and put their arms around his shoulders. Harry looked from one twin to the other, and it gave him a slight uneasy feeling; it was like having a set of devils perched on each shoulder but didn't know which was the more evil of the two.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"What makes you think we want anything?" Fred said, pressing his face against Harry's.

"Can't we be happy to see our good mate, the handsome and talented Harry Potter?" George said in a false innocent voice.

"For one thing, you'd sounded as if you were looking for me for a reason," Harry explained evenly, still looking from one redhead to the other. "And second, when have you two ever _not_ been up to something mischievous?"

"You really know how to hurt a guy, Harry."

"There's such a thing as overindulgence, mate."

"With you two?" Harry said.

The twins released Harry so that they could face him, leaning one elbow each on top of Harry's trunk. Harry was still down on one knee, the way he had been while putting his stuff away inside each compartment of his magical trunk, and when he tried to stand up, the twins pushed him back down onto his arse, legs kicking out. His one foot hit one of the keyholes on the trunk and his other found itself pressed against Fred's thigh. The twins took hold of one ankle each in order to keep him from moving again.

"Look," said Fred. "Our joke shop has been doing a bang up job; been picking up business ever since last summer—"

"Especially after that whole fiasco at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

"That's great to hear," Harry said. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"We're getting to that—" George said.

"Ah, so you do want something from me," said Harry.

"Hold on, let us finish," Fred said. "Anyway, the thing is that our Mum isn't too happy with us keeping our shop open."

"She's frightened, you see," George said. "She thinks we're sitting ducks for the Death Eaters."

"People think we're dead brave and all," Fred said. "Well, some do—"

"—others think we're out of our minds. Which sometimes, well, we might be. Either way, we have this idea—"

"—in which you might be able to help us."

"Me, help you two?" Harry said, eyeing them with continued suspicion. "How exactly would I help?"

"For starters," said George, "there's that overprotective blond of yours."

"Draco?" Harry blinked. "What's he got to do with it?"

Fred and George leaned in closer, as if about to tell a big secret. Harry edged closer to hear.

"His Mark," they said together.

"Oh, this thing?" Harry said, removing his sleeve to show them his Draconis Mark. It gleamed softly from the sunshine that was coming through the nearby window, but otherwise didn't do anything. "What about it? And where exactly did you hear about it?"

"How little you know us," George tutted, shaking his head.

"Have you forgotten that we have Extendable Ears?" said Fred.

"Er, right—" Harry said. He'd forgotten to put a charm on the door before showing his Mark to Tonks and Hermione. They must have heard every word.

"It's like the Dark Mark, isn't it?" Fred said.

"Well, sort of," Harry said. "But not in the extreme."

"And young Malfoy put it on you?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "So? What's this about, anyway?"

"Well, Harry my boy, we'd like to have a pair of our own."

There was a pregnant pause. Harry felt his mouth gaping in astonishment, his eyebrows lifting toward his hairline—were they serious?

"Earth to Harry," said George, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "Come in, Harry!"

"Time to take your broom out of orbit and land," Fred chuckled.

Harry shook his head in order to clear it, hardly believing what he'd just heard. "I don't—are you two really—why in the world would—I mean, it's—"

"I think he crash landed his mental broom into the Whomping Willow," said Fred.

"Indeed," said George. "Sad really. That tree's quite valuable, I hear."

Harry finally got out of his stupor. "Wait, so, why'd you want to have a Draconis Mark? Aren't you afraid of what it'll do?"

"Why should we be?" George said.

"Yeah," said Fred. "You have it."

"Yes, but—"

"Just ask that Slytherin boyfriend of yours if he could give us one," said George. "We'll fill you in on the details of our plans after."

Harry opened his mouth, about to agree, but then realized that he might regret it if he didn't take the time to think things over first. He shook his head, to the twins' dismay, and said, "No, sorry. If you really want one, you'll have to come with me and explain yourselves better to the both of us. I really don't want to promise you guys anything until I know that Draco's in agreement too."

The twins exchanged a look of worry. However, still frowning, they agreed. They had a lot of respect for Harry, and they knew from experience that they wouldn't be able to force Harry into doing something he didn't want to do. They grungingly followed Harry out of the room that he shared with Ron and went to locate Draco.

* * *

"So, there was this guy who came in to St. Mungo's," Hermione was saying to Draco when Harry and the twins entered the sitting room. "He was one of those working for the Ministry when it had been still in denial. Anyway, he'd been fighting a dark wizard—we're still not sure if it had been a Death Eater or someone that's supportive of Voldemort—and suddenly he'd been hit by a spell that splinched one of his hands off. He knew it wasn't sliced off because it was just a stump and there was no blood flying out of it."

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "So, er, you helped put him right, did you?"

"Indeed I did," said Hermione proudly. "The Minister had been alerted thanks to the portrait of Dilys Derwent. She went to Dumbledore and then Dumbledore told the Minister, and I was there at the time when he was telling him."

"And how did you put him right, Hermione?" asked Fred, sitting beside her on the couch. Harry sat himself on the other side by Draco, and Draco instantly put an arm around him.

Hermione jumped slightly, hadn't known they had company because of how engrossed she'd been in telling Draco her story. She leered at the twin with some suspicion of his close proximity, but answered his question anyway because that was just the sort of witch she was.

"Well, it had to do with a few spells," she said. "First we had to locate just where his hand ended up—"

"And where was it?" asked George, grinning.

"In Scrimgeour's toilet," Hermione said, frowning mainly because she knew the reactions it would receive, and sure enough, the twins, Harry, and Draco howled with laughter.

"The toilet bowl was clean, I'm sure," said Fred between giggles.

"Oh yes," said George. "He's very clean, our Minister of Magic."

Hermione finished her tale on how, once they found the person's severed hand, used another spell to fuse it back on. He was then checked over for other injuries, just in case something else had accidentally got splinched and he hadn't realized at the time. The guys all cringed; one particular body part of theirs coming to their minds. Hermione didn't seem to realize that she had induced a group of wizards to cross their legs and hunch over in imagined pain.

"That's all very interesting and all, Hermione," Fred said, "but we need to borrow Malfoy for a moment, so if you're finished with him—"

"Borrow me for what?" Draco asked, looking worried, and was in his right to be.

"You'll see," said George.

Harry nodded at Draco, trying to reassure him that everything was fine, and stood up when the twins had. Harry was sure that Draco would follow, but he stayed put, eyeballing them with worry still etched into his features.

"No need to look like that," Fred said.

"You won't be losing a hand in a toliet—"

"—or any other body part for that matter."

"Yeah, Harry'd kill us if we hexed that part off."

"We just want to talk."

Draco looked from one twin to the other, seemingly to shrink on himself from every word they spoke. When he still wouldn't move from the couch, the twins each took one of Draco's arms and pulled him up. Draco complained and yelled the whole way as the twins hauled him from the sitting room toward the stairs. Because Draco was flailing so much (and swearing and complaining and whinging to Harry) they couldn't walk up the stairs with him, so they opted to Disapparate to the bedroom that Harry, Ron, and Draco shared.

Harry decided not to chance Apparating, since he hadn't got his license just yet, and ran up the stairs. When he entered, he saw that Draco had wrenched himself away from the twins and toppled backward onto the bed, a hand plunged into his robes in search of his wand. Harry went to him immediately before he could do something regretful.

"It's fine, Draco," Harry said. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "They just want to ask about the Draconis Mark."

"Oh," Draco said, sighing in relief. He turned to glare at the twins. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place instead of dragging me off like a sack of potatoes?"

"Didn't want to say anything about it in front of Miss Head Girl Granger," said Fred.

Harry's head whipped around and stared, and so had Draco's.

"Hermione's Head Girl?" Harry gasped. "She never told me that!"

"I'm sure she would have, if she remembered," George said. "But that's not important right now…"

"Wait, how did she find out she's Head Girl?" Draco demanded. "We haven't got our official booklists yet!"

"I dunno," Fred said. "Honestly, can we not talk about Miss Big Head and get back to us?"

Harry nodded, determined to talk to Hermione later. "Yeah, okay. Go ahead and ask him," he motioned at Draco. "And remember, it's his decision; I can't make up his mind for you."

Draco turned to the twins, more curious than angry now. "What did you want to ask me?"

The twins wore identical pouts, eyes wide and pleading. "Malfoy—" Fred started. They went on their knees and shuffled toward him.

"Dear, kind, Malfoy—" said George. Draco backed off a bit as they moved closer, confused and a little frightened at the sudden begging Weasleys.

"—May we be branded—"

"—with your 'E'-vil love bite too?"

"With my what?" Draco said, boggled.

The twins whined like puppies, and it was so funny that Harry had to laugh.

"They want you to put the Draconis Mark on them," Harry had to elaborate, because the twins wouldn't say anything more, just whimpered.

Draco's face went through a series of expressions. At first he was confused: 'a Weasley, wanting to be marked by a Malfoy?' Then he was a bit disgusted: 'Ew, a Weasley with my Mark branded on their skin!' But then he was thoughtful: 'Hmm, a Weasley with my own Mark on them, connected to me (and by proxy, Harry), as well as being on my side for once.'

Draco had to admit that it was a little surprising that it hadn't been Ron that asked first, but now that he thought about it, it made more sense; of course the twins would be the first to consider it. Draco had had plans to ask a few of his friends if they'd want him to brand them too, but it'd been only a thought. For a while, he wanted only Harry to have his Mark, to jealously covet the connection he had with only Harry, but it might actually be a good idea to have others. There might come a time when it would come in handy, and it was a resourceful and ambitious move, to be sure.

Harry continued to watch and wait for Draco's answer. Draco continued to weigh his options, considering. Finally, when the twins whined again like two wounded dogs, Draco sighed and said, "You know what… maybe I will. If your loyalty to Harry is strong enough, I'm sure it'll work. I'd made the Draconis Mark specifically for Potter and I, and I hadn't really worked out the way that it will react if it was placed on someone else. I had planned to use one of my friends from Slytherin as a test subject, but I suppose I could do you two instead."

Suddenly, the twins pounced. Happy that Draco agreed to put the Mark on them, they leaped onto Draco and started kissing and licking his face. Draco had squeaked and flailed when they landed on top of him, and then shouted "GAHHHHH!" when the licking begun.

"Thank you, Malfoy, thank you!" Fred cried.

"We'll be forever grateful, my kind, sweet master!" George wailed in an overstatement, licking and nibbling Draco's neck and ear. "Ahh, what a tasty master you are, too."

"Delectable," said Fred, also licking Draco's neck. "Simply mouth-watering!"

"Get off me!" Draco shouted, and although he was annoyed and a little grossed out, Harry could sense amusement in his voice as well. Harry, meanwhile, had been holding his stomach, doubled up with laughter at the sight. He knew the twins were only teasing and that he shouldn't get jealous, and he wasn't (not much, anyway), but it was still funny. He was pretty sure that Draco had never been touched like that by a Weasley before.

Draco was finally able to get away from the slobbering gingers, rolling off the bed in the process, and grabbed the nearest cloth he could find (which happened to be Harry's extra school robe) to wipe his face dry.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd see the day when I would get slobbered on by two Weasleys!" Draco griped.

"Would you like to go for a record and have four Weasleys?" Fred said.

"We could probably persuade Ginny to do it," said George, grinning. "And maybe Charlie."

"Or Ron," said Fred. "Maybe Ron would—"

"I highly doubt that," Harry said, unable to keep the grin off his own face. "I think Ron would rather slobber all over me than Draco."

"Ah well," said George. "There's always Charlie."

"He knows how to handle dragons after all," Fred said, giving Draco a wink.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the thought of another, older Weasley licking him all over.

"Only I'm allowed to handle this dragon," Harry said, his jealousy coming to the forefront finally. He pulled Draco close to his body and kissed Draco on the lips. Pink appeared along the bridge of Draco's nose and across his cheeks.

The twins had identical glints in their eyes. "So, Harry—"

"—does that mean—"

"—that you'd actually be our master?"

"I think we'd be fine with that." Fred winked.

"Oh yes," George wiggled his eyebrows, "very, very fine."

Harry blushed lightly. "Well, um—I dunno. . ."

"Not to say that I wouldn't want Draco to be our master," George corrected quickly.

"Oh, not at all," Fred agreed.

"But seeing how you're the one with the leash—"

Harry blushed again.

Draco, fed up with all this flirting and twin-speak, took out his wand and said, "Do you two want the Mark or not?"

"Oh yes, please," the twins chorused.

"Do me first," Fred said.

"No, me!" said George. They bounded forward like puppies again, eager. Draco backed away rapidly and nearly fell over. Harry fought off his laugh as they lowered themselves at Draco's feet and made whinging noises again.

"Back off," Draco asked. "Let me think. I know that I can't do it the same way I had done with Harry. This is quite different. I could try, if you like, to see if I can have your Marks connect with Harry's instead of mine—but as I've said, I've never done it before, it might not work."

"Why can't Harry do the spell on us?"

"I don't know how," Harry answered for Draco, although he wasn't sure just what Draco was going to say. "I haven't had any practice in doing it, like Draco had, so I might really screw it up."

Draco paced the room in thought, the twins staying on their knees on the carpet, watching. Then, after a couple minutes, Draco looked up at Harry with a thoughtful expression.

"I have an idea," he said, "but I don't know if it'll work."

Harry stepped closer to Draco. "What is it? Do you need my help?"

"Quite possibly," said Draco. "Since we have two willing subjects, I suggest we try out my idea first on one of them, and if it works then we'll do the other.

"Only question is," Draco ogled the twins. "Who will be brave enough to do it first?"

Fred and George exchanged a knowing, twin look that Harry was sure only they understood, and then, to Harry surprise, Fred walked closer to them on his knees.

"I'll do it."

George pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my dear brother."

Draco nodded, corner of his lip curling slightly. "All right, but if it goes wrong I don't want you informing anyone about it."

"I'll just say that we've been experimenting one of our products again," Fred said.

"Right," said Draco, looking a bit impressed. "Well, I'll say this much for you two: you're certainly cunning."

"Coming from a Slytherin, I'll take that as a compliment," Fred said.

Draco then turned to Harry. "Okay, Harry, I want you to do the incantation with me. Hold onto my wand with me, and also say the spell right along with me."

"Right. Er—what was the incantation again?"

"_Draconis insigne._"

"Okay, now I remember." Harry moved to stand behind Draco and curled his hand around Draco's hand that was holding his wand. Draco looked over his shoulder and smirked. Harry smirked back.

Draco looked back at Fred, and said, "Okay, Weasley, I want you to present your left arm, bare and face up. Then, you must want to have this Mark; do you understand? You can't chicken out in the middle, or something might go wrong."

"I won't chicken out," Fred said, actually serious. He rolled up the sleeve of his robe and shirt underneath, and then presented his bare forearm to Draco. "Fire away!"

As Harry held onto Draco's hand that held his wand, he could feel a small spark of something recognizable. He wasn't sure what it was for a second, thinking maybe it was just because he was touching Draco's skin; but then when he saw his own Draconis Mark glowing softly he realized that they were becoming insync of each other.

Then, together, they pointed Draco's wand tip on Fred's forearm and intoned, "_Draconis insigne!_"

Fred gasped sharply, mouth open in shock first and then grit his teeth in some pain. Fred never wavered; he knelt there, resolute. Small beads of sweat formed on his face, and Harry felt that he was sweating too. The whole thing lasted about a minute, but it felt like ten. When it was finished, Draco jerked his wand up, Harry following Draco's movements, and the spell ended.

George moved closer to his twin so he could look at it with him. The Dragon Mark was definitely there, and it shimmered like a holofoil sticker like Harry's and Draco's, but there was a slight difference in it: the Mark wasn't just plain red with a gold trim, like Harry's, nor was it green with a silver trim, like Draco's. Fred's Mark was a deep crimson, and the edges around the curled up dragon was poison green. Fred had both the main colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"How enchanting," said George. "It's definitely you."

"You think?" said Fred, grinning inanely as he held the Mark up to his face. "It doesn't make me look too washed out?"

"No, indeed, brother," said George. "It's perfect. And you're ready for the Christmas hols!"

"Perhaps I should sit on top of the Hogwarts Christmas tree during the holiday break," joked Fred. "The ickle tykes might enjoy that."

"You'd outshine all the fairy lights there."

Harry laughed softly at their antics and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's see if it was a succeess," he said.

"How do I do that?" Fred asked, standing up.

Draco thought for only a moment before an idea struck and he pointed at the closet. "Go inside there."

"What, again?" Fred snickered. "I thought I just got out of the closet, now it seems I'm being forced back in." He turned toward his twin and said in a gloomy tone, "Do not think any less of me, bro."

"Never," George smiled. It looked as if he weren't kidding when he said it.

Once the door to the closet was shut, with Fred firmly inside, they heard Fred say, "Okay, what does coming in here prove—holy flying Hippogriffs!"

"What is it?" George said, pressing his ear to the closet door. "What's happening?"

"I can _see_!" Fred shouted, sounding triumphant. "It's a miracle!"

"The Draconis Mark allows you to see in the dark better," Harry explained to the bemused but smiling George.

"Oh, wicked," George said. "All right, it's my turn!"

Fred came out of the closet (being melodramatic about it too, and asking George not to hate him for being a fence sitter, but George said that he was just jealous that Fred could date whoever the hell he wanted now), and watched as George was given the Mark in the same way.

When it was done, they noticed that George's Mark was a bit different as well; his Mark was glowing red too, but the outline of it wasn't green like Fred's but yellow.

It was then that Harry realized what it meant. He went over to George and asked, "Did the Sorting Hat ever try to put you into another House?"

George sat and thought on it for a moment. "Hmm, well, actually it did. I'd forgotten all about that."

"What, no way," said Fred. "What did the old bonnet tell you?"

"I was nearly placed in Hufflepuff, but of course I told the hat that it was out of its little cap mind if it thought I was going there. So of course the Hat placed me in Gryffindor."

"Hmm, the Hat did mention Slytherin to me," said Fred. "But I quickly halted the Hat's words before it could finish pondering it. So then it put me in Gryffindor."

The twins then looked at Harry and then down to his Mark, which was still glowing softly. Harry looked down at his own Mark and noticed it was glowing a soft red, but the outline tinged with green. Harry flushed.

"Er, yeah… I was almost put in Slytherin."

Draco was a bit shocked by this news, but pleased as well. He put an arm around Harry and gave him a wet kiss. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much, Potter."

TBC

End Notes: There seems to be some confusion about what happened to Lucius. Re-reading what I wrote I see now that those that are confused have been mis-reading it. I explained in here that in Harry's FIFTH year, Lucius Malfoy had ESCAPED capture. The other Death Eaters did not. But it wasn't until a bit later when Lucius was then killed. I don't see anywhere in my fic where it says that Lucius is now in Azkaban. In this fic, both of Draco's parents are dead. That is one of the main reasons why Draco was placed into Harry's care in the first place. Other reasons..? You'll see.


End file.
